Unbelievable Marriage
by Uchiha Arachin
Summary: Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "Aku sangat ketakutan, aku sendirian, dan aku kesepian sepanjang waktu. Aku ... aku sangat merindukanmu." Maafkan aku untuk meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan kenangan-kenangan itu, Sakura-chan.
1. Chapter 1 My Wife

UNBELIEVABLE MARRIAGE

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya yang tenang berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

"Ini adalah surat terakhir yang ditinggalkan Nyonya."

Seorang pengacara menyodorkan secarik kertas ke hadapan Naruto. Belum kering air matanya usai tragedi yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi korban nahas kecelakaan pesawat jet pribadi yang jatuh di selat Konoha. Naruto masih belum dapat mempercayai kepergian ayah dan ibunya. Hatinya terasa seperti dicabik-cabik dalam waktu bersamaan. Entah mengapa Tuhan mengariskan kisah yang begitu tragis dalam hidupnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pembacaan surat wasiat dan pembagian warisan yang dilakukan oleh pengacara pribadi keluarga Uzumaki. Dihadiri sekretaris kepercayaan keluarga Uzumaki yaitu Shikamaru dan pengawal pribadi bernama Gaara, serta dewan eksekutif yang selama bertahun-tahun telah mengabdikan dirinya untuk perusahaan, Hatake Kakashi. Seluruh kekayaan Uzumaki hari ini telah resmi menjadi milik Naruto.

"Surat apa ini Paman?" Naruto meraih kertas yang dilipat rapi dan dicap menggunakan stempel ayahnya. Seperti surat resmi saja.

"Baca saja. Ini untukmu."

 _Teruntuk Naruto,_

 _Aku berharap kau tidak pernah membaca surat ini sampai nanti tiba saatnya kita berbicara empat mata tentang sesuatu, Naruto. Sebab jika kau membaca surat ini artinya aku sudah tidak ada lagi di sisimu. Pesanku untukmu, tolong jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan terlalu banyak memakan mie karena itu tidak sehat. Kurangi alkohol dan yang terpenting, tetap tersenyum di situasi apa pun, itu adalah ciri khas dirimu. Ah aku terlalu banyak bicara ya._

Naruto tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Ibunya memang sosok yang paling cerewet jika sedang berada di rumah. "Ibu..." gumamnya.

 _Ada satu permintaan yang aku ingin kau lakukan. Tolong jemput Sakura di Kanada. Aku menyimpan alamatnya terlampir bersama surat ini._

"Sakura?" Naruto mengernyit heran dengan permintaan aneh dalam surat ibunya. Siapa Sakura?

 _Dia adalah istrimu._

Deg

"Istri?!" Naruto hampir terperanjat karena kaget. Apa yang ibunya maksud dengan istri? Apa ia salah mambaca? Naruto kembali membaca ulang kalimat itu, tapi isinya tetap sama. Sepertinya ibunya salah tulis sewaktu menulis surat ini.

 _Aku yakin kau terkejut mendengarnya. Ya Sakura Haruno, tidak, Sakura Uzumaki adalah istrimu. Selama ini dia tinggal berdua dengan pelayan dari keluarga Uzumaki di sana. Setelah kau membaca surat ini aku berharap kau akan menjemputnya karena tidak akan ada yang mengiriminya uang untuk keperluan jika aku sudah tidak ada. Maafkan ibu karena belum banyak melakukan banyak hal untukmu._

 _Kushina_

"Apa maksudnya ini Paman Kakashi? Apa kau tahu apa maksudnya ini?" Naruto menunjukkan bagian janggal dari isi suratnya.

Kakashi membaca sekilas dan terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto. Pria itu bertemu tatap dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru di kursi seberang yang keduanya justru mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Naruto lalu menunjukkan suratnya pada Shikamaru dan Gaara, dan keduanya malah menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau bisa mencari tahu dengan mendatangi alamat ini." Shikamaru memberikan saran.

Naruto melihat sebuah alamat yang tertera di secarik kertas lain di atas surat Kushina.

"Quebec City, Earth Residence No 12 A. Shikamaru tolong jadwalkan aku untuk pergi ke sana secepatnya."

"Baik."

"Kita akhiri pertemuan ini. Tuan Uzumaki Naruto, silakan tanda tangan di sini." Pengacara Naruto menyerahkan surat-surat peralihan kepemilikan saham-saham keluarga Uzumaki.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menandatangani berkas-berkas tersebut disaksikan Kakashi dan yang lain. Perusahaan yang dialihkan meliputi seluruh usaha keluarga Uzumaki diantaranya, perusahaan software dan game bernama , perusahaan otomotif Uzukaze, perusahaan properti Namikaze Land, dan perusahaan elektronik Uzuma Electric yang tergabung di bawah perusahaan induk bernama Uzu Groups. Serta sebuah mansion besar yang dibangun Minato untuk keluarga mereka. Setelah acara tanda tangan selesai pengacara pun pamit meminta diri.

"Aku sudah menjadwalkan untuk Anda, Tuan. Anda akan berangkat besok pagi." Shikamaru menyela ketika Naruto bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku ingin malam ini juga, bisakah?"

Shikamaru menangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" sangkalnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Semakin cepat semakin baik. Aku bisa mati penasaran meski hanya harus menunggu beberapa jam saja."

"Aku pamit, Naruto-kun." Kakashi menarik diri dari pertemuan. Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap. Kau juga, Gaara-san."

Gaara mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan."

oOo

Naruto tak menunggu lama untuk pergi mencari gadis bernama Sakura yang namanya ditulis oleh Kushina dalam surat terakhirnya. Dengan menyewa sebuah pesawat untuk perjalanan pribadi Naruto langsung terbang menuju Kanada.

Naruto dan Gaara keluar dari pintu kedatangan di bandar udara internasional Quebec City. Menyeret koper menuju ke luar bandara. Sebuah mobil sudah menunggu untuk menjemputnya. Naruto dan Gaara bergegas masuk sementara supir mobil menyimpan koper mereka ke bagasi.

Udara terasa sejuk di musim gugur. Dari jalanan Kanada terlihat hamparan daun-daun berwarna coklat yang berjatuhan ke tanah. Naruto merasakan sedikit ketenangan. Jalanan yang sepi dan bangunan-bangunan bergaya Eropa yang indah. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali dirinya pergi ke luar negeri. Ketika ia berusia tujuh belas tahun kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Kanada. Setelah hari itu Naruto tidak pernah lagi melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri dengan alasan tidak diizinkan ayah dan ibunya. Lagipula Naruto sudah melupakan banyak hal karena kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Apakah perjalanan kita masih jauh, Gaara-san?"

"Ya, Tuan. Tidurlah jika Anda lelah. Aku akan terjaga untuk memastikan kita sampai dengan selamat."

"Aku mengantuk." Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya sambil terduduk.

Ingatannya melayang pada pertemuan terakhir dirinya dengan Ayah dan Ibunya sebelum keberangkatan yang merenggut nyawa mereka. Naruto sempat beselisih paham dengan kedua orangtuanya dikarenakan sesuatu hal. Ia bertengkar sedikit dan melarikan diri ke kamar. Sampai beberapa jam kemudian kabar tentang jatuhnya pesawat mereka disampaikan melalui kepala pelayan rumah Naruto.

Hari itu Naruto sangat terpukul sampai dirinya mengamuk dan memecahkan semua barang-barang di dalam rumah. Ia mengancam siapa saja yang mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya telah meninggal akan dipecat hari itu juga. Tapi kenyataan memang selalu terasa lebih pahit saat kita justru menyangkalnya. Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa menerima semua yang terjadi meskipun hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia menangis sendirian berhari-hari mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Bersebunyi dalam keheningan.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Gaara membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto bangun mengucek kedua matanya. Mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang cukup besar dan terawat. Naruto turun dari mobil. Malam sudah bertambah larut. Setelah semua bawaan dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil Naruto dan Gaara berjalan memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Naruto mendekati pintu, hatinya berdebar-debar tak menentu. Udara tiba-tiba saja terasa menipis membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Otaknya kosong, ia tidak menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan begitu bertemu dengan wanita bernama Sakura yang Kushina sebut sebagai istrinya itu.

Tok tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dalam keheningan di dalam rumah, suara kenop pintu diputar, dan suara derit engsel pintu terbuka. Di bawah cahaya remang-remang lampu bolam di depan rumah, Naruto menangkap bayangan wajah seseorang. Seorang wanita.

 _Cantik_

Kesan pertama yang Naruto tangkap dari wanita di depannya. Rambutnya pendek dengan warna pink yang sedikit mencolok dan warna bola mata hijau, mereka berkilauan di bawah keremangan. Naruto sempat terpaku sesaat, seluruh tubuhnya seperti membeku ditelan waktu.

"Permisi," sapa Naruto.

Perempuan itu tampak sangat terkejut. Wajahnya berubah merah dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca seperti hendak menangis. Dia pun terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan saat Naruto melihatnya di balik pintu.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melangkah maju lantas meraih tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Naruto terhenyak tiba-tiba disambut dengan pelukan oleh Sakura. Ia menarik diri, melepaskan pelukan Sakura pada dirinya.

"Kau, dari mana kau tahu aku?" Naruto bertanya heran. Gaara tidak kalah herannya dengan kejadian di hadapannya malam ini.

Sakura yang semula berwajah datar tersenyum sangat manis pada Naruto.

"Ini aku Sakura, istrimu."

oOo

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

Chapter 2

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

"Kau, dari mana kau tahu aku?" Naruto bertanya heran. Gaara tidak kalah herannya dengan kejadian di hadapannya malam ini.

Sakura yang semula berwajah datar tersenyum sangat manis pada Naruto.

"Ini aku Sakura, istrimu."

oOo

Naruto merasa seluruh udara seolah terhisap ke dalam dirinya. Waktu seperti berhenti dan mulai bergerak begitu lambat. Di hadapannya duduk seorang wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurut Naruto terasa aneh. Ia seperti diperhatikan, diawasi, dan ditelanjangi hanya oleh tatapan itu.

"Ini sungguhan Tuan Uzumaki, Nyonya?" bisik seorang wanita lain yang Naruto tebak sebagai pelayan di rumah ini. Terlihat dari celemek yang ia kenakan dan panggilannya pada Sakura.

"Ya, benar. Sst jangan terlalu berisik, nanti Tuan mendengar." Sakura meminta wanita itu untuk kembali ke dapur.

Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling rumah. Lumayan luas dan nyaman. Tapi akan terasa cukup sepi jika hanya ditinggali dua wanita saja di dalamnya. Di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan hiasan bunga lavender yang wangi dan terawat, namun bukan bunga itu yang menjadi fokus utama Naruto, melainkan sebuah pigura berisi foto pernikahan. Naruto sempat terkejut, percaya atau tidak, di foto itu ada gambar dirinya dengan wanita bernama Sakura ini. Yang benar saja?

"Seberapa jauh kau tahu tentang aku?" Pertanyaan Naruto menyelidik.

Sakura tertunduk, tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya semua ini terjadi pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

"Kaa-san? Tunggu sebentar, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" protes Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Menelusuri wajah Naruto, dari mata, turun ke hidungnya, lalu bibirnya. "Masih sama. Kau tidak pernah berubah," lirihnya.

Jelas saja naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya pertanda heran. Ia melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Gaara sementara pengawalnya itu hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Tunggu, Nona. Kau mungkin salah mengira aku seseorang yang kau kenali? Coba kau perhatikan lagi! Katakan kalau kau memang salah orang, atau setidaknya katakan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi!" Suara Naruto sedikit meninggi di akhir kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung dan marah oleh perempua di depannya. Naruto mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang tadi disodorkan pelayan lalu menenggaknya sampai sekali habis.

Sakura menghela napas. "Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduk, meminta Naruto menunggu, sementara dirinya berjalan memasuki kamar tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Pelayan yang tadi kembali menghampiri Naruto membawakan sepiring biskuit dan tambahan air dingin di dalam teko tembaga yang unik.

"Silakan, Tuan."

Ketika pelayan itu hendak melangkah pergi, Naruto berinisiatif menahannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Tenten, Tuan." Pelayan bercepol dua itu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kau juga kenal aku?" tanya Naruto sangsi dengan semua yang terjadi padanya mulai dari kematian oarang tuanya, memperoleh warisan, dan istri. Apa-apaan semua ini? Sungguh tidak masuk akal!

"Tentu saja. Setelah kepergian Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki, Anda adalah keluarga di dalam keluarga Uzumaki mulai saat ini." Pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Ini gila!" ucap Naruto frustasi.

Sakura kembali dari kamarnya menenteng sebuah album dan beberapa berkas di tangannya. Sebelum duduk ia menyerahkan berkas pada Naruto lalu manaruh sebuah album foto di atas meja ruang tamu itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Naruto membuka amplop coklat di tangannya, matanya terbelalak melihat nama Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura tertera di atas selembar akta nikah yang resmi ditandatangani oleh pihak catatan sipil. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto meraih album foto lantas membuka-buka isinya. Jelas saja isi album tersebut membuat Naruto semakin shock dan kebingungan. Pasalnya di dalam album foto tersebut tedapat foto pernikahan dirinya dengan Sakura yang entah kapan terjadi. Di dalam foto itu Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia berdua dengan Sakura.

"Kau mengalami amnesia jangka pendek."

Kalimat Sakura cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam otak Naruto. Pria itu terpaku tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Setelah kecelakaan hari itu, kau melupakan semua memorimu selama dua tahun. Tepatnya, semua memori tentang pertemuan kita hingga pernikahan kita. Menyadari hal itu, Kaa-san dan Tou-san memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan aku sementara waktu di sini. Semua itu mereka lakukan untuk menstabilkan kesehatanmu setelah trauma karena kehilangan bayi kita."

Naruto merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya mencelos. Apa yang baru saja wanita ini katakan? Terdengar seperti kisah dalam sinetron dan drama. Tidak masuk akal.

"Bayi?"

Pandangan mata Sakura berubah sendu, seolah menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam. Siapa orang tua yang tidak akan sedih setelah ditinggalkan pergi oleh buah hatinya yang sangat ia harap-harapkan akan lahir ke dunia? Ditambah insiden kecelakaan yang telah merenggut ingatan Naruto seakan merebut semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki di dunia. Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Air mata yang sejak di depan pintu tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Sakura terisak perlahan sambil tertunduk. Ia tidak tahan membayangkan itu semua. Terlebih hari ini suaminya sendiri harus kembali sebagai orang asing. Terkadang dunia memang terasa sangat tidak adil untuk dirinya.

Naruto tidak tega melihat Sakura yang begitu terluka. Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul dua malam. Malam sudah semakin larut. Naruto bangkit menghampiri Sakura lalu reflek tangannya menarik Sakuran ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto tanpa sadar mengelus punggung Sakura, berharap hal itu dapat membuat Sakura tenang.

Sakura tertegun. Bagaimana pun asingnya Naruto hari ini. Pelukannya tetaplah terasa sama. Bahkan kebiasaan Naruto memeluk dan mengelus punggung Sakura saat wanita itu sedang sedih terasa menenangkan seperti sebelumnya. Tangisannya semakin pecah, ini benar Naruto. Ya, Naruto suminya yang riang. Menyadari kenyataan itu justru membuatnya semakin sedih.

"Istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Kita akan melanjutkan obrolan ini besok."

oOo

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto mengangguk. Pagi ini ia sudah rapi dengan kaos abu-abu dan celana training.

"Mau jogging?" tanya Sakura kembali. Ia kelihatan sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu di dapur dibantu oleh Tenten.

Jujur saja Naruto pergi olahraga karena ia merasa tubuhnya begitu berat. Semalaman ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran tentang cerita-cerita yang Sakura katakan semalam. Amnesia? Ia hanya measa cerita Sakura terdengar seperti cerita orang lain sebab ia tidak pernah merasa mengalaminya. Seingatnya ia hidup dan tumbuh dengan baik di rumahnya tanpa kendala. Bagaimana bisa ia mengalami kecelakaan bahkan amnesia? Apalagi kenyataan tetang dirinya yang sudah menikah dan hampir menjadi seorang ayah. Semua itu terdengar seerti sebuah karangan fiksi.

Entah apa pun itu, semua sanggahan Naruto dibantah dengan keras oleh bukti-bukti nyata di hadapannya. Surat dari ibunya, surat nikah, bahkan album berisi foto-foto pernikahan. Semua itu menjadi bukti konkrit bagi Sakura membuktikan dirinya tidaklah berbohong. Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, apakah tidak ada satu pun dari temannya yang mengetahui perihal ini? Sejauh ini ia bertemu dengan teman-teman dan keluarganya, semuanya bik-baik saja. Bahkan pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya pun tak ada yang pernah menyinggung masalah pernikahan.

"Sarapanlah dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan sandwich tuna dan susu coklat."

Naruto hanya berdiri di ujung tangga memperhatikan Sakura. Ia lalu memutuskan berjalan mendekati meja makan. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Gaara meminta izin pergi ke kebun. Katanya ia ingin melihat-lihat tanaman."

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang tidak terucap. Tenten menyadari situasi yang tepat bagi Tuan dan Nyonya-nya untuk mengobrol ringan di meja makan, maka ia memilih undur diri dengan alasan hendak mengambil belanjaan di keranjang sepeda di bagasi.

Setelah Tenten pergi Sakura bergabung ke meja makan. Naruto hanya menatap makanannya tanpa berkedip, sepertinya Sakura memang benar istrinya. Ia bahkan tahu Naruto tidak suka bawang bombay dan keju di dalam sandwich. Naruto pun sangat senang meminum susu coklat di pagi hari. Naruto mulai meminum susunya bahkan rasanya persis! Seperti yang biasa dibuatkan ibunya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tidurmu? Maaf tempat ini agak kurang terurus. Kamarmu pun berdebu. Siang ini akan aku bersihkan. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman."

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya melahap sandwich.

"Ibu memintaku menjemputmu dalam suratnya. Kurasa aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang aku tinggalkan."

Naruto menandaskan seluruh sandwichnya lalu berdiri. Sepertinya jogging sebentar setelah makan akan mengurangi kalori dan lemak tidak sehat. Matahari sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke puncak singgasana siang. Namun sebelum Naruto bergerak, sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya. Sakura menarik tangannya. Naruto menoleh ketika Sakura menyodorkan sebotol air mineral untuk Naruto.

"Kau sangat mudah dehidrasi. Jangan lupakan ini."

Naruto menerimanya dengan bingung. Tentu saja wanita ini tahu kebiasaannya, dia kan istrinya. Lambat laun Naruto mulai merasa bahwa Sakura memang dekat dan mengenal banyak tentang dirinya. Haruskah ia menerima semua kenyataan ini?

oOo

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3 Baby

Chapter 3

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

"Kau dengar dan lihat semuanya kan, Gaara-san?" Naruto menyeret koper kecil di tangannya. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan menjemput 'istri'nya di Kanada, tak menunggu waktu lama untuk Naruto memboyong Sakura beserta seluruh barang-barangnya kembali ke Jepang. Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah tiba di Bandara Internasional Konoha ditemani Gaara dengan beberapa koper ukuran besar di atas troli yang ia dorong. Sementara Sakura dan Tenten sedang pergi ke toilet sebentar Naruto mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Gaara.

"Ya." Gaara menjawab singkat.

"Coba pukul aku, sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang panjang."

Gaara mengangkat tangannya seperti hendak memukul wajah tuannya, Naruto terkesiap. Ia refleks memejamkan mata dan menyilangkan tangannya untuk melindungi diri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menoleh melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di sampingnya ditemani Tenten. Gaara bergegas menurunkan tangannya, Naruto memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat karena terkejut.

"Kau sungguh akan memukulku?!" Naruto meninju pelan lengan Gaara. Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Naruto sesaat menangkap kebahagiaan dari wajah Sakura yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya sejak kemarin pada mereka. Meskipun hanya sebentar tapi jauh di dalam hati Naruto merasa senang.

"Apakah dulu aku menikahimu karena mencintaimu?" Pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya. Mana mungkin seorang laki-laki dan wanita menikah tanpa didasari oleh perasaan cinta. Kecuali jika ada hal-hal tertentu yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Sakura tertegun sesaat. Mencari-cari kata dalam kepalanya yang bisa dengan tepat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kedua mata mereka beradu dalam kebisuan, mata biru safir di depannya, sungguh demi Kami-sama Sakura sangat merindukan mata itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya justru.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Tidak mungkin,"

"Memang benar, seingatku kau tidak pernah sekali pun menyatakan cinta padaku selama dua tahun kebersamaan kita." Sakura menjawab dengan mudahnya seolah hal itu terdengar biasa diucapkan. Hanya saja cukup membuat Naruto bertambah bingung.

Mereka sampai di pintu keluar bandara. Sebuah _chevrolet camaro_ merayap mendekati mereka lalu berhenti begitu sampai di hadapan Naruto. Shikamaru keluar dari kursi kemudi lantas berlari mendekati mereka. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada Gaara sebelum membukakan pintu belakang mempersilakan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu. Kedua mata tajam Shikamaru mengunci lekat Sakura ke dalam pandangannya tanpa melepaskannya sedikit pun.

"Sudah selesai?" Naruto bertanya ambigu.

"Ya, beberapa pegawai kantor di antaranya sekretaris pribadi Nyonya Kushina, Yamanaka Ino, pengawal pribadi Tuan Minato bernama Sai, seluruh pelayan rumah Uzumaki, dan Paman Kakashi memang mengetahui perihal pernikahanmu. Mereka sengaja bungkam atas permintaan Tuan dan Nyonya."

Naruto terdiam sesaat mencerna kalimat Shikamaru yang terdengar rumit di kepalanya. "Kita lanjutkan nanti." Naruto bergegas masuk mengikuti Sakura ke dalam mobil. Sementara itu Tenten, pengasuh Sakura disediakan mobil yang berbeda sekaligus tempat membawa barang-barang Sakura yang super banyak.

Udara pagi di Jepang terasa sangat sejuk meskipun dihiasi para pejalan kaki yang bejubel memenuhi jalanan, Sakura senang bisa kembali melihat kota kelahirannya yang selalu hidup sepanjang waktu itu. Mobil yang membawa mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan basah usai diguyur gerimis kecil di awal musim dingin. Sakura memeluk kedua tangannya merasakan udara yang mulai menyusup ke dalam mobil. Gaara fokus pada jalanan di depannya, sementara itu Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang penuh sejak setelah kata istri mulai menjamah hidupnya.

"Oh ya, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan lagi," sela Naruto di tengah keheningan.

"Ya, tentang?" Sakura menoleh menanggapi.

"Bayi? Aku hanya penasaran."

Sakura langsung menangkap maksud Naruto setelah itu. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum menjawab, "tanyakanlah apa pun, aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Kalimat Sakura belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Mengingat kata bayi membuatnya merasa sesak tiba-tiba saja. Kedua matanya memerah seperti menahan tangisan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela mobil.

"Dia laki-laki yang sangat aktif dan berusia dua puluh delapan minggu saat meninggal di dalam perutku. Rambut, hidung," Sakura menahan suaranya yang mulai bergetar entah karena apa. Susah payah ia keluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. "Semua tentang dia sangat persis sepertimu Naruto. Kau bahkan memeluknya sepanjang malam sambil menangis di rumah sakit saat itu."

Naruto tergetar. Entah mendadak hatinya bergetar, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan dadanya merasakan sesak yang tak bisa ia gambarkan. Apa ini? Refleks Naruto bergerak menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha mencoba menenangkan wanita di sampingnya. Gaara hanya diam tanpa berkomentar. Tubuh Sakura berguncang, ia menangis pelan di dalam pelukan suaminya. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup menanggung ingatan pedih itu. Ia tidak kuat mengingat kehilangan yang begitu dahsyat dialaminya sepanjang ia hidup, lebih dari saat diirinya kehilangan Naruto dan kehilangan dua orang yang ia anggap seperti orang tua kandungnya yaitu Kushina dan Minato.

Tak lama mobil mereka sampai di depan mansion Uzumaki yang megah. Di mobil belakang Tenten dibantu beberapa pelayan bagian dalam mansion membawakan barang-barang Sakura. Naruto menuntun Sakura langsung menuju lantai dua, mengantar istrinya ke kamar yang sudah ia sediakan untuk Sakura, tepatnya di samping kamar utama yang ia gunakan.

Sakura mendongak dan menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya. "Kamar ini." Ia bergumam.

"Istirahatlah, biar Tenten atau pelayan lain yang akan membawakan makan siang ke sini. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan." Naruto hendak melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sakura namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar. Ia lantas berbalik dan memberikan isyarat pada Tenten dan pelayan lain agar keluar dari kamar Sakura. Setelah semua orang keluar dari kamar Sakura, Naruto memposisikan dirinya duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura di samping tempat tidur.

"Haruno-san, tolong maafkan aku untuk ini. Aku bukannya sengaja memberimu kamar yang berbeda denganku, hanya saja, aku meminta agar kau memberiku sedikit waktu untuk menerima semua ini. Semua hal ini. Apa kau mengerti maksudku, nanti‒"

"Aku mengerti." Potong Sakura di tengah-tengah penjelasan Naruto yang panjang lebar.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sakura, kini tanpa ragu ia melenggang meninggalkan Sakura bersama keheningannya di dalam kamar. Sakura mulai memuat kembali ingatannya tentang kamar ini. Kamar yang baginya memiliki kenangan spesial dan indah. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduk lalu membuka pintu lemari tiga pintu yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya. Di dalam lemari Sakura menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah baju mungil berbahan kaos namun terdapat ukiran lolipop di atasnya. Baju yang sengaja ia sulam sendiri khusus untuk bayinya saat itu. Tangis Sakura pecah saat itu juga. Ia merasakan seluruh lututnya meluruh dan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. Sambil memeluk pakaian bayi iu Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai-sampai terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Kami-sama... Mengapa kau begitu banyak mengambil hal-hal berharga dalam hidupku?" Kini hal berharga yang dimilikinya hanya tersisa Naruto seorang. Itu pun dengan ingatan yang lenyap entah ke mana. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi!"

Saat itu Tenten masuk dan terkejut melihat kondisi Nyonya-nya begitu menggenaskan, dengan cepat Tenten menghampiri dan membantu Sakura untuk memindahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Tenten membaringkan tubuh Sakura, setelah membuka sepatu dan ikat pinggang ia menutup tubuh Sakura dengan selimut. Sakura terlelap sambil memeluk baju di tangannya.

oOo

Naruto turun dari lantai atas ketika Sakura sedang memasak omelet di counter dapur. Naruto bisa melihat punggung Sakura yang ringkih dengan cekatan memotong sayuran dan menggoreng telur tanpa dibantu oleh pelayan bagian dapur. Pagi ini udara dingin menusuk, gerimis kecil turun membasahi perkebunan di halaman mansion. Naruto mengancingkan lengan kemejanya setelah lengkap dengan dasi dan sebuah jas yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Matanya menangkap sebuah buku bercover merah tergeletak di atas counter bar yang memisahkan dapur dan meja makan.

"Kau membaca fiksi juga?" Naruto meraih buku berjudul _Unbelievable Love_ tersebut. Gambar di sampulnya cukup bagus, sebuah gambar abstrak yang membentuk wajah seseorang. Naruto melirik nama penulisnya,

 _Sean Vanues_

Nama penulis novel tersebut. Sepertinya novel ini cukup populer jika melihat label _bestseller_ bertengger di sampulnya. Naruto membalik buku tersebut melihat sinopsis di belakangnya.

 _Hanya tentang rindu dan hujan yang jatuh dari matamu_

 _Izinkan aku menghapus setiap duka yang kau kunci dalam jendela jiwa_

Naruto mengernyit, kata-katanya sangat puitis. Indah. Tapi terlalu melankolis. Dia kurang begitu menyukai karangan fiksi seperti ini, isinya hanya dramatisasi kehidupan. Tidak terlalu sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Hanya buku itu."

Sakura menaruh sepiring omelet di atas meja makan. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, kedua tangannya bergerak membetulkan dasi di leher suaminya yang terpasang sedikit berantakan. Naruto terkesiap kaget, ia menahan napas ketika wajah Sakura begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto menyukai wangi shampo yang digunakan Sakura. Sepertinya menenangkan.

Sakura reflek menjauh saat menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. "Ma-af."

Naruto masih dengan ekspresi terkejut, kedua matanya berkedip bingung. Sakura lantas berlari meninggalkan Naruto menuju meja makan. Sial, dia salah tingkah. Apa yang dilakukan olehnya benar-benar murni karena reflek tangannya. Tidak ada sedikit pun unsur kesengajaan.

"Kenapa hanya buku itu?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, kenapa?"

Naruto berbalik untuk duduk di meja makan. "Kenapa hanya buku itu yang kau baca? Maaf apa pertanyaanku berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Karena buku itu menyimpan kenangan yang indah. Setidaknya, bagiku."

"Apakah buku itu pemberian dariku? Semacam hadiah?"

Sakura hanya berdehem sambil mengangguk pelan. Sarapan pagi itu pun berlangsung dengan suasana canggung.

oOo

Naruto memandang langit dari balik jendela raksasa di ruang kerjanya. Rupanya memandangi langit saja cukup bisa membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik. Udara sedikit lebih luas untuk dirinya bernapas sejenak. Permasalahan belakangan ini seperti hendak membunuhnya.

Di tengah keheningan ruangan terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu dan berdirilah di baliknya seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Wanita itu berjalan masuk dengan anggun menuju meja Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Hai, Na-Naruto-kun?" sapanya terbata-bata entah karena gugup atau apa.

Sontak Naruto berdiri terkejut oleh kehadirannya. "Hi-Hinata-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

oOo

To be continued

Hai, sebelumnya perkenalkan Author labil ini. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya untuk meningkatkan kualitas tulisan amatir ini.

Terima kasih kepada matarinegan, rosaerith, narto, anonim, nona fergi kennedy yang sudah menyempatkan berkomentar. Oh ya, untuk komentar soal panggilan Sakura pada Naruto itu benar, aku tidak sadar karena terburu-buru. Akan aku revisi! Terima kasih!


	4. Chapter 4 Like Sand

Chapter 4

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

Terkadang kita akan merasakan bahagia ketika kita menjadi seseorang bagi seseorang, dengan begitu paling tidak kita tahu bahwa di dunia ini keberadaan kita dianggap dan dihargai. Sakura hanyalah gadis yatim piatu yang tumbuh di panti asuhan. Sejak kecil ia tak pernah merasa dianggap hidup meskipun hanya dengan sedikit kasih sayamg dari orang terdekatnya. Tak ada keluarga yang melindunginya, pun orang tua yang berada di dekatnya. Sakura dibuang sesaat setelah ia dilahirkan, seolah keberadaannya tak pernah diakui sejak sebelum dirinya melihat dunia. Semua yang ia capai sampai detik ini tak lepas dari perjuangannya betahan melawan kerasnya kehidupan. Terlebih kehidupan Kanada yang sangat liar dan kasar.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, begitu cepat kalian pergi." Sakura menatap sendu dua gundukan tanah di depannya. Ia memang sengaja meminta izin pergi mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Naruto. Sakura berjongkok, menaruh dua buket bunga di depan batu nisan bertuliskan nama dua orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini selain suaminya. Orang-orang yang sudah menjadi keluarga sesungguhnya baginya. Air matanya jatuh di antara dua pusara berhiaskan beberapa helai taburan bunga yang sudah mengering dan ditumbuhi rumput di beberapa sudutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan aku?" wanita itu mulai menangis, memegangi dadanya yang mendadak sesak. "Jika kalian pergi begitu cepat, bagaimana dengan aku di sini?"

Tenten berinisiatif mendekat untuk merangkul Sakura dalam pelukannya, berusaha menguatkan majikannya. Kasihan sekali Sakura harus menangis berkali-kali padahal tidak lebih dari dua puluh empat jam sejak kedatangannya ke Konoha. "Nyonya..."

"Bagaimana aku bertahan dengan semua ini, Kaa-san?" Sakura semakin terisak, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Aku mungkin tidak sanggup menjalaninya sendirian," lirihnya.

"Sakura?"

Saat itulah sebuah suara yang terdengar berat dan lembut di saat bersamaan memanggil namanya. Sakura merasakan orang itu mendekatinya lantas berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan sedikit terkejut.

"Kau?"

oOo

"Aku sengaja pulang." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang terdengar aneh. Bahkan terasa kurang menyenangkan. Apakah kepulangannya hari ini tidak terlalu diharapkan?

Hari beranjak sore. Awan-awan bergerak mengikuti arah angin, membawa serta beberapa helai warna emas yang jatuh di atasnya. Sebuah keindahan yang dipersembahkan senja dari ufuk barat di awal musim dingin. Namun kening Naruto justru berkeringat meskipun cuaca dingin di luar gedung. Rasa terkejutnya belum habis dikarenakan Sakura, kini haruskah ia kembali terkejut dengan kedatangan Hinata? Ya Hyuuga Hinata. Nyaris semua orang tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan putri Hyuuga, bahkan dikabarkan tak lama lagi mereka akan meresmikan hubungannya ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Entah berita itu hanya isapan jempol atau memang benar adanya, kenyataannya hari ini Naruto tidak siap bertatap muka dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Benar-benar tidak siap.

"Err, maksudku apa yang membawamu pulang ke Jepang?" Naruto meralat pertanyaannya.

Sejak sekolah menengah Hinata memang tinggal bersama ibunya di London dan hanya pulang sesekali saja ke Konoha jika ayahnya meminta atau jika ia ingin liburan ke kampung halaman. Selain itu Hyuuga Hinata tidak banyak memiliki kepentingan di Jepang terutama setelah dirinya sukses sebagai aktris terkenal dengan jam terbang yang cukup tinggi di Inggris.

Dua iris mutiara gadis Hyuuga itu menangkap kilat ketakutan dari tatapan Naruto. Kenapa? Rasanya ia paham alasannya. Hinata tersenyum tipis, dengan sengaja mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa beludru berwarna merah di tengah ruang kerja Naruto.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. A-Apakah mungkin aku mengganggumu?"

'Ya!' Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja tidak ia utarakan melalui lisan. Pria itu hanya memijat keningnya yang tidak sakit. Mendadak darahnya seperti naik semua ke kepala. Entah karena apa. " Tentu saja tidak." Naruto memaksakan senyuman.

"Apakah ada yang hendak kau katakan?"

"Soal itu..." Naruto menutup semua berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya ‒yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ia kerjakan mengingat sedari pagi dirinya banyak melamun di jam-jam sibuk, termasuk beberapa saat lalu sesaat sebelum kedatangan Hinata. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata untuk bergabung di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"So-al?" Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak memahami arah pembicaraan Naruto.

Mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat bagi Naruto menjelaskan apa adanya pada Hinata. Semua hal yang ia pikir mustahil sejak beberapa hari lalu itu harus secepatnya ia katakan pada Hinata. Naruto mencari kata-kata dalam otaknya yang pas untuk ia ucapkan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semua konsekuensinya. Meskipun dirinya sendiri belum sepenuhnya menerima semua kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Hime-chan, dengarkan aku. Apa yang akan aku katakan ini mungkin tidak terlalu menyenangkan bagimu tapi‒"

"Aku membawakan dua tiket pertunjukan opera untuk kita berdua." Hinata bergegas menaruh dua lembar kertas di atas meja. Naruto yang kalimatnya dipotong begitu saja hanya terdiam tak berkutik.

"Hime-chan, dengarkan aku dulu‒"

"A-Akan ada acara matsuri awal musim dingin di tengah kota. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa pada jam biasa." Hinata langsung berdiri. Tak memberi Naruto kesempatan sekadar membalas kalimatnya. "Sampai ketemu nanti. Ada banyak barang yang harus aku bereskan di apartemen. Jaa Naruto-kun!" ia melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak mempu bergerak menahan kepergiannya.

"Ini gila!" gumam Naruto frustasi.

oOo

 _Suatu pagi di musim gugur,_

 _Aroma kopi menguar dari counter barista sebuah cafe. Orang-orang lalu lalang silih berganti datang dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa masih berbaris mengantri di depan kasir menunggu pesanan. Beberapa lain sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman nongkrong di meja kafe sementara yang lain lagi sibuk bergulat dengan keyboard komputer entah mengerjakan apa. Suasana kafe selalu hidup sepanjang siang dan malam._

" _Bolehkah saya meminta tambahan susu coklat di dalam kopinya?" Seorang wanita memanggil waitress yang tengah mengantarkan kopi ke sebuah meja pelanggan._

" _Tentu saja Nyonya. Bolehkah saya membawa cangkir Anda terlebih dahulu?" Gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya meminta cangkir si wanita._

" _Tolong ya!" Seorang pria lain di meja itu menyahut sambil tersenyum._

 _Sekembalinya si gadis dari counter barista kafe ia menyerahkan cangkir kopi kembali pada si wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata dan pria berambut kuning yang panjang menutup keningnya._

" _Namamu Sakura?" ucap wanita itu setelah melihat sebuah note di samping cangkir kopinya yang biasanya sengaja ditaruh para karyawan kafe untuk membuat pelanggan terkesan. Biasanya berisi quotes atau kata-kata indah yang meminta pelanggan kembali mampir di lain waktu. "Kau dari Jepang?"_

 _Sakura yang hendak pergi berbalik sambil tersenyum ramah ala waitress kafe. "Iya, Nyonya. Kebetulan saya keturunan Jepang. Tapi lahir dan tinggal di sini."_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum sangat manis di mata Sakura. Cantik dan anggun. Sangat serasi dengan pasangan di sebelahnya yang tampan berkharisma. "Pantas saja Bahasa Inggris dan Perancismu sangat fasih." Kushina mengangguk paham._

" _Selamat menikmati, Nyonya."_

 _Kushina menyeruput sedikit kopinya lalu tersenyum senang._

" _Kopimu enak."_

oOo

Sakura terbangun dengan kedua pipi yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Tanpa sadar ia menangis dalam tidur. Ia lihat Tenten memperhatikan tak jauh dari sofa tempatnya tertidur karena menunggu kepulangan Naruto.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nyonya?"

Tenten sejujurnya tidak tahan melihat Sakura menangis terus-menerus seperti ini sejak kemarin. Ia merasa tak ada ruang bagi majikannya sekadar bernapas sesaat menenangkan diri sebab di setiap sudut Konoha dipenuhi kenangan-kenangan tak terlupakan tentang kehidupannya sebelum semua masalah ini menimpa dirinya.

"Aku hanya bermimpi buruk." Sakura bangun lalu mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk. Ia tertidur cukup lama, malam sudah larut, jam menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan Naruto masih belum terlihat kembali.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Anda kembali ke kamar saja, Nyonya?"

Sakura menoleh melihat meja makan yang masih kosong. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa piring makanan yang mulai dingin karena dibiarkan. Perut Sakura berbunyi karena kelaparan. Haruskah ia kelaparan hanya karena menunggu seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak ingat pada dirinya? Ah sungguh ironi yang menyedihkan. Sebenarnya untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini?

"Kau benar. Tolong bereskan makanan itu." Sakura mengiyakan lantas melenggang menuju lantai dua.

Ingatannya melayang pada seseorang yang ia temui di pemakaman sore tadi. Orang yang cukup lama tidak ia jumpai.

" _Aku sengaja datang untuk mengucapkan salam." Orang itu berkata sambil tersenyum._

" _Sudah sangat lama, Sai." Sakura mengenali Shimura Sai sebagai pengawal pribadi Minato dulu. Ia dengar Sai dapat selamat dari insiden kecelakaan karena ketidakikutsertaannya dalam acara yang hendak dihadiri Kushina dan Minato._

 _Tatapan mata Sai berubah sendu menatap dua nisan yang berdampingan di samping tempat Sakura berjongkok. "Aku diberikan tugas terakhir oleh Tuan sebelum kepergiannya," pandangan matanya berganti menatap Sakura. "Yaitu menyusul Anda ke Kanada dan menjaga Anda di sana."_

Obrolan itu sangat singkat namun menohok Sakura. Minato selalu saja mengkhawatirkan Sakura sejak pertama kali mereka saling mengenal sampai statusnya berubah sebagai menantu keluarga Uzumaki. Sakura memegang lehernya yang mulai terasa sakit karena tidur di atas sofa yang kasar.

oOo

"Forehead!"

Teriakan itu terdengar melengking dan sedikit menyakiti pendengaran. Sakura menutup dua telinganya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke arah kantin. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang dan kacamata berlari cepat ke arahnya. Sakura menatapnya bingung, dari mana ia tahu tempat kerja Sakura yang baru? Wanita itu hanya menggeleng pasrah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Pelan-pelan Ino Pig! Apa kau ini anak remaja?!" bentak Sakura lengkap dengan pukulan pelan di lengan Ino. Tentu saja Sakura jengkel sebab ia tahu bahwa Ino adalah orang yang cukup penting di perusahaan pusat keluarga Uzumaki, namun di jam kerja seperti ini dirinya justru ada di tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau kerja di sini? Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja menjadi seorang pengajar begini?!" seketika sekeliling Sakura menjadi heboh hanya karena satu orang.

Benar sekali, ini adalah hari pertama Sakura mengajar di Universitas Konoha sebagai dosen di bidang kesehatan. Ia sengaja melamar sebagai pengajar karena merasa bosan setiap hari menjalani rutinitas di rumah sebagai Nyonya Uzumaki. Otot-ototnya pegal meminta digerakkan dan otaknya tumpul meminta dipakai. Hampir dua minggu berlalu, dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana perkembangan hubungan antara Sakura dengan suaminya, jawabannya sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan! Bagaimana tidak, jika Naruto terus menghindari Sakura. Pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang lewat tengah malam. Sakura tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari penolakan Naruto terhadap dirinya. Kini ia benar-benar telah kehilangan semuanya.

Tapi bukankah hidup harus tetap berlanjut? Dengan atau tanpa Naruto. Sepertinya Sakura memang harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Kembali pada saat sebelum laki-laki itu hadir dalam kehidupannya. Meskipun mungkin tak semudah mengatakannya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya mengisi waktu kosong." Sakura menjawab asal.

"Bagaimana dengan ramen?" saran Ino sambil melirik ke arah kantin. Sakura yang mengerti maksud sahabatnya langsung mengangguk antusias. Keduanya bergegas menuju kantin. Rasanya perut mereka sudah keroncongan.

oOo

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Nyonya Sakura mulai mengajar di Universitas hari ini," Gaara memperjelas kalimatnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menaruh dokumen seusai rapat dengan para manager kantor dan beberapa direktur dari anak perusahaan Uzumaki terkait beberapa proyek penting yang sedang mereka garap. Ia sempat tertegun sesaat mengingat berkas dari Shikamaru kemarin yang berisi latar belakang Sakura. Ya, Haruno Sakura, gadis yatim piatu yang lahir dan besar di Kanada. Serta lulus dengan nilai tinggi sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran di usia muda. Sakura sepertinya memang orang akademik, awalnya tak ia sangka melihat dari penampilannya, Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah seorang dokter spesialis yang cukup terkenal di kalangan para medis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara menyahut, "mungkin Nyonya bosan sendirian di rumah, Tuan."

"Kau tahu, kadang-kadang dia melakukan hal yang aneh padaku, bahkan beberapa kata-katanya terdengar aneh. Aku jadi ragu."

"Maksud Anda?"

Naruto ingat terakhir kali ia bertemu Sakura adalah dua minggu yang lalu. Di pagi hari tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengatakan hal yang aneh di telinga Naruto. 'Aku senang kau kembali bekerja ke kantor', dan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan 'kau cocok dengan jas itu' atau apa pun kata-kata aneh lainnya. Wanita itu terdengar seperti sangat memahami Naruto tapi pada kenyataannya tidak.

"Kau pikir apa mungkin seorang yang kehilangan ingatannya akan kehilangan kebiasaannya juga?"

Gaara tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa tidak, tapi aku tidak begitu tahu."

Naruto menghela napas kecewa. Ah ia lupa harus meminta Shikamaru menjadwalkan ulang schedulenya untuk sabtu nanti, ia punya janji dengan Hinata untuk menemaninya pergi ke festival musim dingin.

oOo

"Forehead tehanya hau kem‒"

"Telan makananmu terlebih dahulu Pig!" Sakura memukul bahu Ino yang mencoba berbicara sementara mulutnya penuh dengan mie.

Ino menelan mienya lalu mengambil segelas air tak jauh darinya. "Teganya kau kembali tanpa memberitahuku Forehead!"

Sakura memutar bola mata, merasa Ino terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. "Aku bukannya tidak mengabari. Hanya belum sempat."

"Kau ke mana saja Forehead! Dua tahun sudah berlalu dan kau sepertinya sudah melupakan aku! Kau ke mana saja? Di mana selama ini kau tinggal? Kenapa baru muncul hari ini? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengabari aku tentang keadaanmu? Apa kau benar-benar berencana melupakan aku? Hah? Benarkah?"

Pertanyaan Ino beruntun ia lemparkan ke Sakura, nyaris membuat sahabatnya memuntahkan seluruh mie yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya. "Aku harus menjawab yang mana? Dasar bodoh! Uhuk!"

Meja itu terdengar paling heboh di antara meja lainnya di kampus itu. Kehebohan tersebut cukup menarik perhatian banyak orang di kantin. Sakura dan Ino terkekeh pelan, mereka memelankan suaranya.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," ujar Ino lembut. Kali ini terdengar lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. "Aku sedih saat mendengar kabar soal kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, lebih sedih saat tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang dari kehidupan kami, terlebih saat Nyonya Uzumaki mendatangiku dan meminta secara pribadi agar aku tidak pernah membahas tentangmu lagi, terutama di depan Naruto. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi lambat laun aku paham. Ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto."

Sakura tertunduk sedih. Mendadak mie di depannya terlihat tidak enak di mata Sakura. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

Angin berhembus dari luar kantin. Langit berubah gelap menandakan hujan akan segera turun. Ino langsung terdiam menyadari kata-kata kurang tepat diucapkan pada Sakura.

"Ma-af." Ino menunduk penuh sesal.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Naruto yang sekarang?" Sakura balik bertanya. Dalam hatinya masih saja mengganjal pertanyaan tentang itu. Berhari-hari ia tidak mampu menjawabnya sendiri.

Ino berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa banyak hal yang berubah. Termasuk sikapnya."

"Menurutmu apakah mungkin jika seorang kehilangan ingatan, dia juga akan kehilangan perasaannya?"

Ino menghela napas. "Bisa iya bisa tidak. Biasanya kalau itu drama, perasaan seseorang tidak akan mudah berubah meskipun ingatannya hilang."

Ya benar. Jika pada awalnya seorang itu memiliki perasaan terhadap pasangannya. Pertanyaannya bagaimana jika sejak awal Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan pada Sakura? Maka jawabannya akan berbeda pula. Maka semua yang terjadi hari ini terdengar sangat masuk akal di mata Sakura bagaimana Naruto selalu menutup dirinya setiap kali bertemu Sakura. Meskipun setiap pagi Sakura menyiapkan sarapan buatannya yang selalu diabaikan, atau susu coklat yang dibiarkan dingin dengan sendirinya, atau makan malam yang sering terbuang sia-sia.

"Dengar Forehead, aku percaya pada ketulusanmu, kau akan mampu membuat Naruto kembali seperti semula. Namun aku menyayangkan sikapmu yang lari dari masalah selama dua tahun ini. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu pergi selama dua tahun tanpa kabar. Kau tahu, dengan kau pergi kau tidak akan mendapatkan ketenangan. Kau hanya menunda permasalahan yang pada akhirnya tetap akan kau hadapi. Sejauh apa pun kau berlari, di jarimu terikat sebuah benang takdir yang harus kau tuntaskan tidak hanya dengan cara melupakan. Sepertinya hari ini permasalahan ini semakin berlarut-larut. Jadi kau harus menghadapinya jauh lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Apa aku salah?" Ino mengatakan isi hatinya panjang lebar. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul sahabat bodohnya yang gegabah ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin setelah usia mereka dewasa seperti sekarang.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana pun inilah yang terjadi." Sakura mengangkat bahu.

Setelah usai obrolan singkat namun panjang mereka di kantin Ino meminta diri untuk kembali ke kantor karena takut akan kena marah meninggalkan posisinya terlalu lama. Sakura kembali ke kelas melanjutkan kegiatannya mengajar mahasiswa. Hingga sore tiba membawa gerimis kecil di antara daun-daun di taman kampus. Sakura membuka jubah putihnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Tenten sudah mengirim pesan bahwa dirinya menunggu di lobi kampus bersama pengawal mereka, Shimura Sai.

"Saya pamit pulang!" Sakura membungkuk pada dosen lain di ruang dosen. Beberapa dari mereka menjawab dengan senyuman dan pesan agar Sakura berhati-hati.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus menuju ke arah lobi, berusaha menghindar dari cipratan air hujan yang mulai turun membasahi koridor. Tepat di ujung bangunan fakultas yang terpisah dengan bangunan utama Universitas Konoha Sakura berhenti, kebingungan mencari cara agar ia tidak kebasahan menuju lobi. Baru saja tangannya hendak mengangkat tas sampir untuk ia gunakan sebagai payung agar menutupi kepalanya, sebuah tangan bergerak tiba-tiba saja berada di depan wajahnya. Tangan itu menggenggam sebuah payung. Sakura mendongak dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di ujung koridor memayunginya dari air hujan.

"Uzumaki-sensei?" Pria itu menyapa dengan nada flat dan ekspresi wajah yang terlampau datar. Sampai-sampai Sakura canggung untuk menjawab.

"Anda?" Sakura berusaha mengingat nama pria di depannya, mencari di setiap sudut otaknya di mana ia pernah bertemu orang ini?

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah, oh, maaf boleh aku ikut di payungmu?" Sakura melihat jam di tangannya. "Sepertinya aku agak terlambat."

"Hn." Pria bernama Sasuke itu hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar telinga Sakura. Ah itu tidak penting, yang lebih penting adalah ia cepat pulang dan beristirahat.

Sesampainya di lobi kampus Sakura membungkuk berterima kasih pada Sasuke, ia langsung bergegas menghampiri mobil yang ia kenali sebagai mobilnya. Hanya saja wanita itu tidak menemukan Tenten dan Sai seperti yang pengasuhnya katakan di sms tadi. Sakura membuka pintu depan dan terkejut mendapati Naruto yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia duduk dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Ah sial, ke mana Tenten dan Sai? Kenapa harus Naruto?

"Masuklah," pintanya dengan nada dingin atau hanya pendengaran Sakura saja, sebab suara hujan cukup memekakkan telinga.

"Naruto? Kau sudah pulang?" Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Setelah menutup pintu mobil dan Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobil mereka menyusuri jalanan Konoha menembus derasnya hujan di tengah kota. Orang-orang berlarian menghindari air, sebagian lain berjalan cepat menggunakan payung berwarna-warni yang menghiasi trotoar.

Takut-takut Sakura melirik Naruto. "Aku hanya mengisi waktuku."

"Mengisi waktu katamu? Dengan mencoreng nama Uzumaki di belakang namamu?"

"Maksudmu?" Nada suara Sakura sedikit meninggi. Ia tidak sadar melakukannya.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Mendadak ia merasa marah dan jengkel. Ia sendiri tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Hanya saja ia tidak suka Sakura mengajar dan ia merasa kesal sejak pertama kali mendengar kabarnya setelah Gaara melaporkan hal tersebut.

"Maksudku, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Dengan nama Uzumaki di belakang namamu, apa pun yang kau lakukan akan menjadi sorotan banyak orang. Mereka akan menjadikanmu pemberitaan, dan kau tahu? Aku agak tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Aku sadar itu. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau membanggakan nama Uzumaki-mu itu?"

Naruto mendelik sedikit sinis. "Pertanyaanku, sejak kapan aku tidak membanggakan namaku ini?"

Sakura terhenyak, apa mungkin ia salah bicara kali ini? Nada suara Naruto bukan main-main dingin dan sinis di waktu bersamaan.

"Maaf kalau aku salah bicara."

"Dan maaf jika aku 'tidak seperti biasanya' seperti yang kau katakan barusan dan hari-hari sebelum ini." Naruto menginjak lebih keras gas di kakinya. Ia memang sengaja menjemput Sakura sendiri dan meminta Tenten maupun Sai untuk pulang sebab dirinya ingin membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat.

Naruto membawa Sakura sampai ke sebuah taman di tengah kota. Ia turun setelah mematikan mesin dan meminta Sakura keluar tanpa menggunakan payung, keduanya sengaja membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan. Naruto mengambil sebuah ranting lalu menuliskan namanya di atas pasir tempat bermain anak kecil dan menuliskan nama Sakura juga. Sakura hanya memperhatikan dengan perasaan kebingungan.

"Kau lihat?" Naruto menunjuk tulisan di atas pasir itu yang perlahan hilang dihantam air hujan. "Seperti inilah aku dan dirimu."

Sakura terdiam kaku. Tubuhnya membeku. Ia bukan tidak paham maksud Naruto dengan analogi yang coba dijelaskannya. Seluruh baju Sakura juga baju Naruto sudah basah kuyup. Langit masih gelap dan awan masih setia menurunkan butiran-butiran hujan.

"Hari ini kita seperti pasir. Mengembalikan semuanya itu seperti menulis namaku dan namamu di atas pasir. Sementara waktu dan kejadian itu seperti hujan. Sehingga apa pun yang coba kita tulis di atas pasir tidak akan pernah menjadi tulisan karena hujan akan menghapusnya kemudian."

 _Deg_

Sakura kini paham maksud Naruto sepenuhnya. Secara tidak langsung Naruto menginginkan agar mereka tidak berusaha mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Pada kenyataannya mereka telah banyak berubah. Waktulah yang sudah merubah banyak hal. Ino benar, melarikan diri selama dua tahun tak pernah menyelesaikan apa-apa justru memperkeruh keadaan. Sakura paham dengan perasaan Naruto. Dia pasti lebih kebingungan dibandingkan siapa pun. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang 'tidak' ia kenal datang ke dalam kehidupannya dan mengacaukan banyak hal.

Sakura menangis dalam diam. Namun kali ini air matanya tidak keluar. Entah tidak keluar atau karena hujan membawanya serta jatuh ke tanah sehingga air matanya tidak terlihat, yang jelas dadanya terasa sakit mendengar kalimat Naruto. Ia hanya tidak menyangka orang yang sebelumnya paling ia pecayai tidak akan pernah menyakitinya di dunia justru membuat hatinya seperti diremas begini.

"Aku akan secepatnya kembali ke Kanada. Kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab terhadapku. Aku memahamimu. Hiduplah dengan bahagia dan anggap aku tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu. Kau benar, kita hanya seperti pasir." Suara Sakura bergetar. Haruskah ia menyerah dengan mudah seperti ini?

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepala tidak tega melihat wajah Sakura. Tanpa disadarinya tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba saja abruk ke tanah.

"Sakura!"

oOo

To be continued

Haaaiii Author kembali. Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review, klik Fav dan Follow untuk menambah semangat Author.

Terima kasih kepada :

Matarinegan : hahaha diusahakan update seminggu sekali ya ini juga. Author tambah semangat kalo banyak yang suka, Ganbatte!

Rosaerith : Continueeee

Narto : Yup!

Anonim : Yuk!

nona fergi kennedy : Wkwkwk Aku juga bingung dibuat triangle jangan ya? Atau segi empat biar tambah seru? Ah tapi Author kurang suka cerita segitiga segi empat gitu, mungkin hanya sedikit bumbu saja. Author lebih suka cerita yang fokus pada kisah dua chara utama saja. Ganbaree !

Namikaze Yohan : Yup siap laksanakan!

NSL : Tidak semudah itu ferguso hahaha

Dan semua silent reader kesayangan Author hehe. Semoga menghibur, Jaa. Maaf kalo pendek ya.


	5. Chapter 5 : Memory

Chapter 5

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

"Itu paparazzi!"

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya yang sedang duduk menikmati pertunjukan, reflek tangannya memasangkan sebuah topi di kepala gadis yang juga duduk di depannya. "Ikut aku!" bisiknya.

Ia menarik lengan Hinata dari kerumunan orang-orang dalam acara festival. Mencari ruang yang lebih lenggang dan bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dari banyak orang. Pria yang dicurigai sebagai paparazzi itu terperanjat kaget ketika mengetahui targetnya melarikan diri, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara paparazzi dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga beberapa kali nyaris jatuh karena menabrak orang lain, melewati sebuah jembatan kecil, menyusuri tepian sungai, sampailah keduanya di sebuah lapangan rumput yang cukup luas dan sepi, berada jauh dari keramaian. Hinata menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk di atas rumput. Langit hitam seakan membungkus mereka dalam kegelapan. Naruto memastikan wartawan tadi tak lagi mengikuti mereka. Ia mendongak menyaksikan langit yang gelap gulita namun kemudian percikan kembang api bertebaran di atas sana.

"Indah," gumam Hinata mengingat masa kecilnya bersama ayah dan ibu menyaksikan kembang api di festival.

Seharian ini keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan. Tidak seperti biasanya Hinata lebih menyibukkan diri dengan aktifitasnya di dunia hiburan, kali ini Naruto merasa kekasihnya sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk mereka berdua. Hal yang langka juga terasa menyedihkan mengingat situasi Naruto yang begitu rumit.

"Ya, kau benar. Indah." Naruto tersenyum menatap langit.

Hinata menoleh memandangi wajah damai Naruto, terasa melegakan dan menyakitkan di saat bersamaan. Ia sadar betul bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang fatal. Tapi apa boleh buat, toh ia hanya memabawa 'kekasihnya' berkencan saja. Hanya saja situasi tak terduga membuat kencan ini seakan menjadi sesuatu yang salah.

Naruto dapat merasakan wanita di sampingnya terus memandangi wajahnya. Ia pun menoleh dengan canggung. Tepat pada saat itu Hinata beringsut mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Namun sepersekian senti bibir Hinata hampir menyentuh bibir Naruto, pria itu memalingkan wajahnya membuat isyarat penolakan. Hinata merasakan kehampaan yang teramat sangat melandanya, hatinya mencelos kosong. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali pada posisi semula mereka.

Drrtt drrtt drtt

Ponsel di saku Naruto bergetar panjang menandakan sebuah panggilan telah masuk. Naruto bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan bergerak sedikit menjauhi Hinata.

"Tuan, aku sudah mendapatkan rekam medis Anda dan beberapa catatan penting lainnya. Semuanya tersimpan rapi di dalam file rahasia milik Ayah Anda. Sayangnya aku tidak mengetahui kata sandi untuk mengaksesnya." Suara Shikamaru dari sambungan terdengar jernih dalam keheningan.

Beberapa waktu ini Naruto mencoba menelusuri tentang 'rahasia masa lalu' yang disimpan kedua orangtuanya. Beberapa data telah sengaja dihapuskan tanpa jejak sedikit pun, seolah mereka sedang menutupi sebuah kejahatan besar agar tidak dapat ditelusuri polisi.

Naruto sekali lagi ingin memastikan tentang masa lalunya, tidak dari mulut Sakura, tidak pula dari data-data tidak konkret lainnya. Ia membutuhkan sebuah bukti yang besar. Entahlah apa yang hendak dilakukannya. Membuktikan bahwa bohong dan ia bisa terlepas dari semua ini, atau justru memperkuat keyakinannya untuk menerima kehadiran Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kerja bagus. Aku akan mengeceknya nanti, tolong ingatkan aku untuk ini." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut telepon pun terputus. Naruto mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Hinata, gadis itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku lelah, antarkan aku pulang, Naruto-kun."

oOo

" _Sayang? Badanmu masih panas, perlu aku ambilkan kompres?" Pria itu bergerak hendak meninggalkan wanitanya yang terbaring tak berdaya dibalut selimut di atas tempat tidur. Tapi wanita itu tidak membiarkannya pergi. Ia menahan lengan suaminya agar tetap berbaring menemaninya sepanjang malam. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat sang pria, menyesap aroma yang selalu ia rindukan setiap waktu._

" _Tetap seperti ini, bodoh. Aku lebih merindukanmu daripada kompresan dingin itu," ungkap Sakura seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Berusaha mencari kehangatan._

 _Tentu saja, Naruto tak membiarkan istrinya kedinginan. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sakura, membiarkannya bersembunyi dari angin malam yang menusuk-nusuk bagai pisau tajam. Salju turun begitu lebat hingga jendela kamar mereka berembun. Pemanas ruangan mengeluarkan uap hangat dalam kegelapan, sementara itu keduanya terlelap dalam keheningan._

" _Begini saja sudah cukup bagiku, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, begitu lembut dan dalam. Ia menarik selimut lebih tinggi sambil memejamkan mata menghirup aroma shampo yang familiar dan menenangkan._

" _Tentu saja aku tahu itu."_

Sakura terhenyak begitu terbangun dan mendapati dirinya memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh. Aneh dan menyenangkan, namun menyedihkan di waktu bersamaan setelah ia menyadari bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang sudah dibasahi air mata, entah sejak kapan keluar. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit paru-paru, tapi mengapa belakangan ini dadanya sering merasakan sesak hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Apa sebenarnya yang terus menerus ia tangisi sepanjang hari?

Sakura menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar, di sana Tenten yang hendak masuk ke dalam dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Sakura.

"Anda mau ke mana?"

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Tenten yang bergerak reflek membantunnya berjalan. "Menyingkir!"

"Nyonya!"

Sakura terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan pengasuh yang sudah menemani dirinya selama dua tahun ini. Kedua kakinya berjalan menuju pintu kamar utama ke arah rumah bagian depan. Tenten berusaha menghentikan namun Sakura bersikeras ingin masuk.

"Buka pintunya!" Sakura memerintahkan pelayan lain untuk membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Tapi Nyonya, Tuan belum pulang. Haruskah aku menelponnya terlebih dahulu?"

"Kubilang buka!"

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Tenten sudah tidak mempedulikan panggilannya terhadap Sakura. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Sakura lantas menarik lengannya untuk kembali ke kamar. Sakura pasti masih merasakan kelelahan stelah kemarin kehujanan. Dokter bilang majikannya harus istirahat total untuk memulihkan diri. "Ayo kembali. Kau belum benar-benar pulih."

"Aku mohon Tenten-chan. Kau kenal aku kan? Aku tidak akan bertindak macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin melihat kamarku. Ya, kamarku. Sebentar saja." Sakura sampai berlutut di hadapan pelayannya membuat Tenten merasa sangat bersalah.

"Jangan lakukan ini Sakura-chan. Berdirilah!"

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara sebagai majikanmu. Aku hanya meminta sebagai temanmu, apakah tetap tidak bisa?"

Tenten membuang napas kasar. Ia benci melihat seseorang yang mengemis dengan wajah menyedihkan seperti ini. Hatinya benar-benar mudah goyah. Ia memberikan isyarat pada pelayan lain di tempat itu untuk membukakan pinu kamar Naruto menggunakan kunci cadangan yang dipegang oleh kepala pelayan.

Sakura masuk dengan antusias. Ia memerhatikan seisi kamar dari pojok kiri samapai ke kanan. Ruang kerja berisi buku-buku koleksi yang paling ia sukai. Tidak berubah sedikit pun sejak terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. Namun posisi tempat tidur dan sprei sudah diganti membuat kamar sedikit terasa asing. Sakura berjalan masuk mendekati tempat tidur yang berada di pojok ruangan, melewati sebuah sofa dengan meja rendah dan layar televisi super besar.

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Ia mematumg melihat gambar seseorang di dalam sebuah bingkai foto. Ia meraih bingkai tersebut, tapi tidak sengaja bingkai itu jatuh dan pecah di atas lantai. Menciptakan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Sakura menoleh mendapati Naruto memasuki kamar. Ia tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto, lebih terkejut melihat bingkai yang jatuh dan tatapan dingin Naruto padanya. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada pecahan kaca di atas sebuah gambar yang ia tahu betul gambar siapa. Itu merupakan foto dirinya bersama Hinata beberapa waktu lalu saat ia berkunjung ke London. Hinata memberikan bingkai dan foto itu kemudian meminta Naruto memajangnya di kamar.

"Naruto?" Sesuatu seperti menghujam jantung Sakura. Ia tidak kuat melihat tatapan Naruto yang seakan-akan membenci dirinya. Tatapan itu berbeda dengan tatapan Naruto empat tahun yang lalu di pertemuan pertama mereka. Juga berbeda dengan tatapan Naruto dua tahun lalu sebelum semua kajadian ini menimpa mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haruno-san?"

Dan panggilan yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Semua itu bukan Naruto. Pria yang berdiri di depannya saat ini bukanlah Naruto. Sakura memegangi kedua telinganya. Perlahan kakinya mundur ke belakang hingga terantuk pada ujung tempat tidur di kamar Naruto.

"Kau bukan Naruto!" racaunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tenten tentu saja panik dari luar sana ia langsung menerobos memasuki kamar. "Nyonya sepertinya Anda harus makan malam setelah itu meminum obatnya untuk segera beristirahat."

Naruto mulai mengerti jika tingkah Sakura adalah efek dari sakitnya. Kemarin dokter sempat bilang bahwa Sakura kelelahan secara fisik dan psikis lalu ia diberikan obat penenang. Naruto mencoba turun tangan untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Naruto merasa hatinya tergetar melihat keadaan Sakura yang begitu menyedihkan. Sementara dirinya tidak banyak membantu dikarenakan ingatannya yang belum pulih. Sakura terus berusaha menghindar sampai tubuhnya linglung nyaris terjatuh. Naruto langsung bergerak menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak jatuh menyentuh lantai. Sementara tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan Sakura terkena pecahan kaca dari bingkai foto.

"Argh! Bawakan aku obat Nyonya sekarang juga!" pinta Naruto segera. Kemudian diangkatnya tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri ke atas tempat tidurmya, lalu menutup tubuh Sakura dengan selimut agar tidak kedingian.

Kedua matanya terpaku pada wajah Sakura yang terlihat lebih lugu dari dekat. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang memiliki pipi lebih chubby, wajah Sakura menunjukkan ketegasan. Memperlihatkan bahwa diriya adalah wanita yang tegar dan keras pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto baru menyadari itu. Tak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu, Tenten membawakan obat-obatan Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Tenten-san. Kau boleh kembali."

oOo

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!"

Suara pintu terbuka berderit memenuhi ruangan yang diselimuti keheningan. Wanita yang sedang duduk di balik sebuah meja besar dengan sebuah komputer dan beberapa berkas di depannya langsung berdiri begitu mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Naruto-kun?" sapanya.

"Naruto-kun?" heran Naruto pada sufiks yang digunakan dokter di depannya. Terdengar seolah mereka sudah sangat akrab dan telah lama saling mengenal. Naruto dan Shikamaru masuk tanpa dipersilakan keduanya duduk di kursi pasien.

"Maksud kedatangan kami ke sini‒"

"Aku tahu, apakah soal ingatanmu?"

Naruto tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Setelah mendapatkan informasi soal rekam medisnya dari Shikamaru, Naruto langsung menyelidiki soal nama dokter yang pernah menangani dirinya. Namanya Senju Tsunade, seorang ahli bedah saraf yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Ia pernah mendapatkan penghargaan karena prestasinya atas keberhasilan operasi batang otak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hari ini Tsunade bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo. Naruto dan Shikamaru sengaja datang untuk mengklarifikasi banyak hal.

"Sensei, apakah saya mengenal Anda?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

Naruto berpikir sesaat. Ia ingat setelah siuman dari tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit dua tahun lalu dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ingatannya telah hilang, orangtuanya hanya mengatakan bahwa Naruto mengalami sedikit kecelakaan dan harus dirawat. Setelah itu tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Kehidupannya damai-damai saja hingga wasiat ayah dan ibunya dibacakan.

"Apakah ingatanku bisa kembali?" tanya Naruto singkat. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, yang pasti jika ingatannya kembali maka semua permasalahan akan selesai. Semua tentangnya dan Sakura tidak perlu dipertanyakan kembali. Lalu ia tidak perlu sefrustasi ini.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis. Sesaat diabaikannya tumpukan berkas yang beberapa waktu tadi sibuk ia kerjakan. Tsunade membenarkan letak kacmatanya seraya menaruh ballpoint ke tempatnya.

Wanita itu mengetik sesuatu di komputernya sebelum kemudian memutar posisi layar komputer ke arah Naruto. Di sana terdapat sebuah CT Scan tulang tengkorak yang retak di beberapa bagian.

"Ini adalah hasil scan kepalamu dua tahun yang lalu. Di bagian ini kau mengalami ratakan yang cukup parah. Beberapa bagian sel otakmu hancur, itulah yang menjadi penyebab dirimu kehilangan ingatan, kemudian mengalami kondisi kritis dan dalam keadaan koma selama hampir enam bulan lamanya. Sesuatu yang sudah rusak, bisa disembuhkan tapi akan sulit dikembalikan seperti semula. Jadi kemungkinan dirimu untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatan hanyalah sekitar delapan persen. Itu pun jika kau beruntung. Apa kau paham?"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepala berpura-pura paham. Sebenarnya jauh dari kata mengerti. Intinya ingatannya sulit untuk kembali, itu saja yang ia tangkap.

"Lalu, mengapa ayah daan ibuku merahasiakan soal hilangnya ingatanku, dan soal Sakura juga."

Tsunade membuka kaca matanya, meletakan benda tersebut di atas meja. "Aku tidak tahu sampai ke permasalahan itu. Pengetahuanku hanya sebatas medis."

"Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi." Shikamaru mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tasnya lalu menyerahkan kertas itu pada Tsunade, ia menunjuk sebuah tulisan di atas kertas itu.

"Aku ingin memastikan fungsi dari obat ini?"

Tsunade mengenakan kembali kacamatanya. "Ini, anti depresi."

Naruto mengerti. Sepertinya alasan kenapa Sakura disimpan jauh-jauh di Kanada adalah karena kondisinya yang depresi. Semua itu dilakukan untuk menghindarkan Sakura sementara waktu dari masalah. Ah semua ini mulai terasa masuk akal. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Tsunade, Naruto dan Shikamaru pamit pulang. Sebelum dua pemuda itu menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan, Tsunade mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Hal yang ingin kau ketahui kenapa tak kau tanyakan pada Saku-chan?"

oOo

Aaaa author kembali. Maaf karena agak lama updatenya. Author ada acara dan you know lah akhir tahun. Terima kasih untuk yang tetap setia menunggu. Thanks buat para followers, Favoroters, dan reviewers semuanya...

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6 : Regret

Chapter 6

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

Naruto masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Hari sudah sore dan Sakura masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia sempat sadar sebentar saat pagi, memakan sesuap bubur dan sedikit air putih, setelah itu kembali tertidur. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur. Meraih sebuah sapu tangan lantas menyeka keringat dingin yang masih keluar dari kening Sakura.

Entah, Naruto hanya merasa apa yang dilakukannya terasa tidak asing. Seolah ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sakura tidak berdaya seperti itu. Bagaimana pun wanita di depannya akan terlihat lebih cantik jika ia tersenyum. Sakura terbaring ditutupi selimut dengan wajah yang pucat, dokter berkata bahwa sepertinya Sakura sudah lama mengalami trauma yang cukup berat. Ia meminum obat-obatan yang disimpannya sendiri selama di Kanada, begitulah penjelasan Tenten saat Naruto bertanya padanya. Katanya Sakura menolak ke dokter saat itu karena takut membuat semua orang khawatir. Naruto sudah meminta dokter mejelaskan perihal obat yang digunakan Sakura, rupanya itu adalah obat-obatan anti-depresi dan beberapa obat tidur. Persis seperti yang Dokter Hashirama itu katakan kemarin.

Sakura melenguh, sesaat kemudian kedua matanya terbuka. Ia sedikit terkejut menyadari Naruto duduk di dekatnya. Ia ingin menghindar tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal itu.

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat. "Ini aku." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Naruto? Maaf, aku akan kembali ke kamarku," lirih Sakura lemah. Sepertinya ia baru sadar jika dirinya sedang di kamar Naruto. Tubuhnya bergerak hendak bangun, tapi tangan Naruto menahan pergerakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saku-chan. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Sakura sedikit tertegun. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Apakah ia berhalusinasi karena terlalu demam? Pandangan keduanya bertemu dalam keheningan, angin berjalan di luar jedela menimbulkan suara ketukan dari ujung dahan pohon di luar rumah. Lampu tak begitu terang namun Naruto dapat melihat jernih mata Sakura yang ‒baru disadarinya‒ ternyata sangat indah. Warna mata Sakura berwarna hijau seperti batu zamrud. Di detik pertama Naruto tersihir, namun kemudian ia tersadar melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura lantas memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"K-kau boleh tidur di sini. Tak apa. Agar aku bisa menjagamu."

Kening Sakura berkerut heran. Baru saja semalam ia melihat tatapan naruto yang begitu asing di matanya, sore ini ia melihat mata Naruto yang lebih lunak dari sebelumnya. Seperti Naruto semalam dan Naruto sore ini adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Naruto terus mengoceh tanpa ditanggapi oleh Sakura.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku mau tidur."

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya lagi sembari menarik selimut. Ia tak berani menatap Naruto. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan agar Naruto secepatnya pergi. Sampai kemudian terdengar suara langkah yang menjauh dan pintu ditutup perlahan. Sakura memegangi dadanya. Ah kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan keras seperti ini? Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak paham bagaimana kerja otaknya yang justru canggung mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto.

oOo

Naruto hanya memandangi berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di hadapannya tanpa selera. Sejak kemarin perasaanya tidak menentu karena satu dan lain hal. Bahkan tidak biasanya panggilan dari Hinata ia abaikan dan ia sampai meminta sekretaris agar tidak diganggu siapa pun yang ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini. Naruto memijat keningnya. Ia benar-benar kebingungan dengan apa yang harus diputuskannya. Hal yang membuatnya bingung tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, yaitu ingatannya yang hilang dan tidak membekas. Karena ingatannya hilang ia menjadi ragu untuk memutuskan.

Naruto mendongak memandangi langit dari jendela raksasa di ruangannya. Langit abu-abu yang dipenuhi ketidakpastian, persis seperti perasaannya hari ini. Ia terlihat menatap langit namun pikirannya mengawang-awang entah ke mana. Sebelah tangan pria itu memegangi lengan lainnya yang masih ditutupi perban di dalam kemeja yang ia kenakan. Luka karena pecahan kaca kemarin masih terasa perih. Meskipun ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan perih karena ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Ah mengingat orang tuanya selalu membuat keraguannya bertambah. Sebab ia yakin Kushina dan Minato bukan orang tua jahat yang membiarkan anaknya menikah dengan wanita yang tidak ia cintai. Tidak seperti itu. Jika Naruto berpikir sampai ke arah itu, maka jawabannya hanya satu. Pernikahannya dengan Sakura bukan semata-mata keinginan orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. Bergegas ia menghubungi Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Kemarilah!"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto meluncur bergabung dengan jalanan yang padat diantar oleh Shikamaru dan Gaara. Ia membatalkan seluruh jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan perasaannya sedang tidak tentu. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Mereka sampai di pelataran salah satu cabang terbesar perusahaan Uzumaki Groups yang masih terletak di sekitar Konoha. Naruto turun dari _cevrolet_ kesayangannya dikawal Gaara dan Shikamaru di sampingnya.

"Maaf Tuan, tempat parkir ada di sebelah sana," ucap seorang penjaga menghampiri rombongan Naruto. Seorang penjaga lain yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menendang penjaga tersebut.

"Berikan rasa hormatmu pada Tuan Uzumaki!" perintahnya. Jelas saja wajah penjaga tadi langsung pucat pasi mendengar nama keramat tersebut. Uzumaki tentu terkenal sebagai pemilik tunggal seluruh perusahaan Uzumaki Groups setelah Uzumaki Kushina dan Minato tiada. Semua orang bahkan selain karyawannya mengetahui hal itu. Mereka sering melihat Nyonya dan Tuan Uzumaki tampil di acara televisi sebagai narasumber dan beberapa majalah tentang daftar orang-orang tersukses di dunia sebelumnya. Belum lagi perusahaan milik Uzumaki menginvasi nyaris seluruh wilayah Jepang dengan produknya yang berkualitas.

"Tu-tuan maafkan saya!" Penjaga itu membungkuk.

"Kau, Shimura Sai?" Naruto menunjuk kepala penjaga yang barusan memarahi seorang penjaga di depannya. Sai membungkuk hormat.

"Ikut aku." Naruto melangkah menuju ke lobi. Begitu masuk para karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya langsung berhenti dan membungkuk memberikan jalan bagi mereka. Sai, Gaara, dan Shikamaru mengawal Naruto sampai di lantai teratas gedung itu. Sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar ia berhenti menuju sekretaris di balik meja dekat pintu itu.

"Apa direkturmu ada di ruangannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tu-tuan Uzumaki, kenapa Anda tidak memberitahukan terlebih dahulu perihal kedatangan Anda?" Sekretaris itu mengambil gagang telepon, "Nyonya, Tuan Uzumaki di sini."

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Di dalam ruangan berdiri seorang wanita berkaca mata dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu di belakang. Yamanaka Ino, direktur Namesoft salah satu cabang besutan Kushina yang sukses di bidang teknologi.

"Soal Sakura? Maksudku, Haruno-san?" Ino memulai pembicaraan ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul dan duduk saling berhadapan di ruangan itu.

oOo

"Aku takut, Tenten-chan. Aku sangat takut."

Tenten menghampiri Sakura lantas duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Sakura meringkuk dengan wajah pucat dan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke mana-mana. Ia mengingat gambar Naruto dengan seorang wanita yang membuat perasaannya teriris. Ia teringat tatapan dan suara naruto yang dingin di taman kota di bawah guyuran hujan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia ingat tingkah Naruto yang terus menghindar darinya, tidak pernah lagi memakan sarapan dan makan malam yang ia siapkan. Ia ingat bagaimana sepinya menunggu Naruto yang tidak pulang semalaman entah karena apa.

"Aku takut Naruto akan terluka lagi."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tenanglah. Kau harus makan dan sehat kembali. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Bukankah kau bilang kau suka mengajari? Katakan kau mau apa? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu?"

Suara tenten bergema di tengah ruangan yang luas dan sunyi. Sakura semakin menarik selimutnya sampai ke atas kepala lalu berusaha memejamkan mata.

"Aku selalu bilang aku takut jika bertemu Naruto Tenten-chan. Aku sangat takut hal ini akan terjadi, hal itulah yang membuatku bertahan hidup dengan anggapan Naruto baik-baik saja di Konoha bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Aku lebih bisa hidup dengan cara seperti itu daripada harus berada dekat dengannya sambil menerima keadaan yang pelik ini. Aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah menghilang dalam kenangannya." Sakura mulai terisak kembali. Tak lama ia tertidur efek dari obat tidur yang diminumnya sebelum ini. Tenten menatap sedih majikannya, tidak, temannya, jauh sebelum Sakura menjadi Nyonya keluarga Uzumaki mereka sudah berteman baik. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura tidak terlalu kesepian begitu tinggal seorang diri di tempat yang jauh.

"Anda harus kuat dan menghadapinya, Nyonya."

oOo

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak, Tuan. Aku memang teman Sakura sejak kami kuliah bersama di Kanada. Kemudian Sakura menikah denganmu dan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Pada mulanya Sakura mengalami keguguran, dari kabar yang kudengar. Sebab hari itu aku sedang perjalanan bisnis ke Bali. Tak lama setelah kabar soal keguguran aku medengar kabar lagi soal kecelakaan." Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu. Ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas, dan tidak tahu banyak karena Kushina merahasiakan tentang semua itu.

"Jadi keguguran dan kecelakaan itu dua kejadian yang berbeda?" selidik Shikamaru.

"Benar." Sai menimpali. "Keguguran Sakura terjadi di awal tahun itu sementara kecelakaan Naruto berselang 3 bulan setelah keguguran."

"Setelah itu aku tidak mendapatkan kabar lagi tentang Sakura. Dia menghilang begitu saja. Saat aku hendak mencarinya, Nyonya Kushina datang padaku dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia memintaku agar tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Sakura. Terutama padamu."

Naruto merasa penjelasan Ino cukup masuk akal. Ia merasa sedikit lega namun masih ada hal yang mengganjal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Ino. Sebaiknya ditanyakan atau tidak ya? Ah Naruto merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau tinggalkan kita bertiga?" sahut Naruto.

Shikamaru melirik Gaara dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan Naruto menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tangannya bergerak memegangi keningnya yang mulai terasa pusing. Di luar hujan turun perlahan, memercikkan tetesan air pada permukaan jendela. Naruto berusaha menghirup udara segar di dalam ruangan Ino, wangi parfum lavender.

"Sejauh yang kau ketahui, hubunganku dengan Haruno Sakura itu seperti apa?"

Ino dan Sai saling menukar pandangan. Ino ingat pernah melihat binar kebahagiaan saat sakura mengabarkan padanya perihal kehamilan dirinya beberapa tahun lalu, sorot mata Sakura tidak pernah berbohong. Ino bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kehidupan sahabatnya bersama keluarga Uzumaki sangat bahagia.

"Kalian bahagia."

Hanya itu yang bisa Ino katakan. Ia tidak akan berbohong untuk apa pun karena itu mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah kedepannya.

"Apa aku mencintai Sakura?"

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Tentang itu, hatimulah yang harus menjawabnya."

oOo

"Bagaimana? Tadi kata-kataku sudah puitis kan Sai?" Ino terbahak keras setelah Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah tidak ada lagi di ruangan mereka.

Sai hanya tersenyum sinis. "Menurutku, berlebihan."

Ino memajukan bibirnya hingga hampir menyentuh hidung. Ia melempar berkas di tangannya sampai mendarat tepat di kepala Sai. Pria itu meringis kesakitan. Anehnya teman wanita yang ia kenal sejauh ini entah mengapa mereka berkepribadian kasar. Suka menganiaya kaum pria. Suatu saat nanti, Sai harus menikahi wanita yang lemah lembut dan baik hati.

"Kau kasar sekali Ino-chan! Pantas kau masih melajang," ledek Sai sambil memelas memegangi kepalanya.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Kau mau aku pecat hah?!"

Sai melompat keluar menghindari serangan berikutnya yang mungkin dilemparkan Ino.

oOo

"Sakura sudah meminum obatnya?" Naruto menyerahkan coat dan tas kerjanya pada para pelayan. Tenten memberitahu bahwa Sakura sudah terlelap sejak sore karena obat dari dokter. Hari sudah malam ketika Naruto sampai ke kediamannya. Ia menghela napas. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus tidur di kamar tamu lagi. Ia tidak tega jika harus mengusir Sakura dari kamarnya.

"Aku harus memastikan dulu apakah dia sudah baikan atau tidak?"

Naruto naik menuju kamarnya. Ia masuk dan mendapati Sakura masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Kening Sakura masih terasa panas dan wajahnya masih pucat seperti saat terakhir Naruto meninggalkan wanita itu pagi tadi. Sakura malah terlihat lebih kurus dari waktu ke waktu. Naruto lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya ke samping Sakura. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya lembut. Pandangannya melembut.

 _Kalian bahagia_

Kata-kata Ino masih terngiang di telinganya. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ino siang tadi, itu artinya Sakura dan Naruto memang menikah karena mereka saling mencintai. Bukan karena paksaan.

 _Tentang itu, hatimulah yang harus menjawabnya_

Naruto terdiam. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Tapi anehnya, jantungnya tak berdetak sebagaimana ketika seseorang merasakan jatuh cinta. Ia tidak mampu merasakannya dengan jelas. Ia bingung. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Na-ruto?"

Naruto mendongak melihat Sakura terbangun dan tengah menatapnya dalam kebingungan. Lebih membingungkan melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sakura memaksakan diri bangun dari posisinya. Secara halus ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari tangannya.

"Maaf."

Naruto beranjak naik ke tempat tidur. Ia membaringkan dirinya seraya menarik tangan Sakura agar tertidur juga. Sakura sempat memekik kaget namun terpaku tanpa bisa melawan saat Naruto merangkum Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura ingin melawan tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk sekadar bergerak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Saku-chan."

Saat itu juga sesuatu seperti berdesir dalam dadanya. Jantung sakura berdetak begitu keras. Ah Naruto pasti bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak Normal. Sakura bersembunyi di dada Naruto, berusaha mnyembunyikan keadaan jantungnya. Ah sial, jantungnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Ayo kita memulai semuanya lagi."

Sakura tertegun beberapa saat. Telinganya tidak salah dengar kan?

oOo

To be continued

Haii minna, maaf nih author terlambat update sampai dua minggu. Kemarin harus fokus dulu sama uas. Dan jeng jeng uas sudah beres tinggal melanjutkan ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada reader yang mau berkomentar meskipun singkat, Arigatou gozaimasu! Terima kasih buat para fav dan follower serta silent reader yang sudag mengapresiasi karya amatir ini. Percayalah author baca semua review reader kok. Apalagi Author paling semangat kalo makin banyak yang review!

Semangat. Yuk RnR! Pembaca yag baik akan meninggalkan jejak. Silakan dikrisan!


	7. Chapter 7 : Afraid

Chapter 7

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

Naruto membuka mata merasakan sesuatu menahan perutnya. Napasnya sedikit sesak dan punggungnya pegal. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar dalam kegelapan. Pantas saja tubuhnya sulit digerakkan, kepala Sakura bersandar di lengannya sementara kedua tangannya memeluk perut Naruto cukup erat sepanjang malam. Naruto sedikit meringis dan membuang napas panjang. Ia bergulir ke samping agar dapat melihat Sakura. Kini wajah Sakura tepat berada di hadapannya. Sepertinya hari masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun, alarm belum berbunyi dan langit di balik gorden masih terlihat gelap.

Naruto tanpa sadar memandangi wajah istrinya. Cantik. Memang. Jika disejajarkan dengan aktris-aktris papan atas Jepang, wajah Sakura cukup mampu menyaingi mereka. Ia tidak bohong, buktinya alis wanita ini tampak sangat indah bahkan dalam kegelapan, garis rahangnya yang tegas dan hidungnya, dan bulu matanya, dan bibirnya. Ia tidak sadar ketika satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh alis Sakura. Perlahan kedua mata Sakura terbuka menunjukkan sepasang zamrud yang memantulkan cahaya dalam keremangan. Cukup lama kedua mata itu bersitatap dalam keheningan, seolah berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak mampu diterjemahkan oleh kata-kata. Begitu tersadar, Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya dari wajah Sakura, namun dengan sigap Sakura menahan tangan Naruto untuk kembali ia letakan di wajanya. Membiarkan Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang tirus sembari ia genggam cukup erat seakan takut tangan itu akan meninggalkannya lagi. Sakura memejamkan matanya kembali merasakan hangatnya tangan Naruto. Ia sangat merindukan kehangatan ini. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Jika iya, ia tidak ingin terbangun. Tidak masalah baginya jika harus terjebak dalam mimpi ini selamanya.

"Demammu sudah baikan," bisik Naruto di depan Sakura.

"Ya." Sakura menjawab sambil membuka kembali kedua matanya, memandangi suaminya sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ia hanya takut. Ia takut jika terlalu berharap maka ia aka mrsakan kekecewaan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Lebih baik baginya untuk tidak mengharapkan apa pun dari siapa pun, begitulah bagaimana hidup mengajarinya sampai saat ini.

"Kau sangat pandai membuatku kebingungan seperti ini. Beberapa waktu setelah kau mengungkapkan penolakan itu, kau berubah pikiran dengan cepat sampai-sampai membuatku ragu berulang kali." Sakura menatap ke dalam mata Naruto yang hanya terlihat pantulan cahayanya dalam keremangan.

Naruto menggerakkan jarinya untuk menelusuri wajah Sakura dari kening, pipi, hingga dagunya. "Kau cantik," ungkap Naruto purau. Ia lantas menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dihirupnya wangi shampo dari rambut pinky Sakura yang lagi-lagi terasa tidak asing.

Sialnya jantung Sakura kembali bereaksi dengan berdetak cukup keras hingga Sakura merasa detakannya berdentum seperti bom waktu. Sakura sedikit berontak dengan mendorong dada Naruto agar menjauh, kembali untuk menatap wajah suaminya yang samar-samar. Udara seperti berhenti di sekitar mereka. Sakura menahan napas sebelum kemudian bergerak mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan dalam untuk suaminya. Suami yang lama tak dijumpainya, suami yang telah melupakannya, dan suami yang telah menjadi sebab untuk semua kerinduannya selama ini. Tidak tahukah ia bagaimana selama ini Sakura tersiksa karena begitu merindukan Naruto?

 _Hari ini ia sadar bahwa jarak terjauh bagi seseorang adalah ketika orang itu dilupakan._

Naruto bisa merasakan emosi yang teramat kuat dari Sakura. Seperti ciuman ini adalah media untuk menghubungkan perasaannya dengan Naruto. Pria itu membalasnya dengan lembut seraya memperdalam pagutan mereka dengan menarik tengkuk Sakura lebih mendekat. Hingga keduanya kehabisan oksigen dan perlahan memisahkan diri. Ada kehangatan yang menjalar memenuhi relung hati Sakura, ia bahagia, seperti jutaan kupu sedang beterbangan di perutnya. Naruto berusaha mengabaikan perasaan bingungnya akan kejadian singkat barusan. Satu hal yang pasti, rasa di bibirnya terasa begitu familiar. Seperti yang sering dirasakannya selama ia bersama Sakura beberapa waktu ini.

Kejadian itu pun mengawali pagi yang manis dan baru bagi keduanya.

oOo

"Tuan, kau mendengarku?"

Naruto tersentak begitu menyadari sebuah tangan sengaja dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajahnya. Ia menoleh menyadari Shikamaru menatapnya dalam kebingungan. Di samping Shikamaru, Kakashi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ah ya, tadi 'kan mereka sedang mendakan rapat yang cukup penting.

"Aaa, maaf. Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil," celetuk Kakashi menanggapi. "Kita akan lanjutkan rapatnya setelah kau baikan. Istirahatlah, Naruto. Aku yakin kau butuh waktu 'kan?" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kakashi membereskan berkasnya lantas berdiri bersiap pergi.

"Terima kasih Paman. Tolong selesaikan semuanya." Naruto berdiri untuk membungkuk hormat. Bagaimana pun, Kakashi adalah salah satu orang yang dipercayainya. Bahkan Naruto sudah menganggap Kakashi seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Terik matahari masuk dari celah-celah jendela mengguyur tanaman hias di sudut ruangan rapat yang cukup luas itu. Shikamaru mengamati gerak-gerik direkturnya seperti pria tua yang sudah lama menikah dan memiliki banyak konflik serius dengan istrinya. Padahal belum lama Naruto memboyong Sakura dari Kanada. Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Shika?" Naruto melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya.

"Kau bertanya lagi?" Jawaban Shikamaru terdengar menggunakan dialek infomal. Mungkin ia geram pada pertanyaan sama yang entah sudah berapa kali Naruto lemparkan semenjak atasan sekaligus temannya itu berstatus sebagai suami.

"Dengar, Naruto, semua jawaban yang kau butuhkan ada di dalam hatimu sendiri."

oOo

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya sehingga ia bisa berada di dalam mobil ini, duduk berdua dengan seorang yang belum lama dikenalnya. Pria di sampingnya memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan yang sedikit ramai oleh penyebrang jalan. Langit sudah beranjak sore dan semakin mendung. Sepulangnya mereka dari kampus, Sakura mendapatkan informasi bahwa Tenten tidak bisa menjemput karena mendadak dipanggil oleh kantor imigrasi, sementara Sai yang menggantikan untuk menjemput Sakura mengalami sedikit kecelakaan kecil di jalan. Sakura tidak ingin ambil pusing soal jemputan memilih untuk naik bus atau taksi sebelum kemudian pria ini menawarinya tumpangan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu arah ke rumahku?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan setelah hening yang menyesakkan.

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh sebentar. "Jauh sebelum ini aku pernah mengenalmu."

Dua alis Sakura saling berpaut menunjukkan perasaan bingungnya. Obrolan mereka terpotong oleh suara berita dari radio mobil yang tiba-tiba saja menyebutkan nama yang tidak asing di telinga Sakura.

' _Benarkah Hyuuga-san? Woah, kalian dengar pemirsa, baru saja seorang aktris sekelas Hyuuga Hinata yang tidak pernah terseret skandal apa pun mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria! Ini live!"_

Tubuh Sakura sedikit berjengit mendengar nama tersebut dan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh penyiar radio. Sasuke dapat melihat perubahan raut muka Sakura dengan gerakan cepat ia menekan tombol off pada radio itu. Ingatan Sakura melayang pada gambar di dalam sebuah bingkai yang tak lama ini dipecahkannya. Dadanya mendadak sesak. Diraihnya tas sampir di kusrdi belakang, ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang terisi penuh oleh obat sejenis tablet. Sakura hendak menenggaknya beberapa butir, namun gerakannya kalah cepat dari Sasuke yang langsung merebut botol dan obat di tangan Sakura.

"Ini obat penenang?" Sasuke langsung mengenali jenis obat yang nyaris diminum Sakura.

"Kambalikan!"

Sasuke membuang botol itu ke bawah, membiarkannya terhalangi oleh kaki Sasuke agar tidak bisa daiambil.

"Uchiha-san, ini tidak lucu." Suara Sakura mulai dipenuhi penekanan karena rasa kesalnya.

"Kau seorang dokter, seharusnya kau lebih paham tentang kesehatanmu sendiri?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah Uzumaki yang megah. Sakura benar-benar membatu, ia sempat berpikir pria di sampingnya adalah seorang penguntit. Beberapa penjaga menghampiri mereka saat menyadari kedatangan Sakura, beberapa dari mereka berlari untuk membukakan gerbang.

"Nyonya?"

"Tunggu sebentar," pintanya pada si penjaga. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya dan sikap tidak sopanmu!"

Sasuke hanya membungkuk dan tersenyum tipis. Sementara Sakura turun dikawal oleh beberapa penjaganya untuk memasuki gerbang mansion Uzumaki. Sasuke memandangi Sakura hingga wanita itu lenyap dari pandangannya. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah, pandangannya berubah sendu meskipun tidak kentara dari wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu,

"Hinata..."

Ia menoleh menatap permukaan radio yang tadi dimatikannya.

oOo

 _Musim gugur belum berakhir. Daun-daun berjatuhan dari dahannya, seolah mereka lelah karena sepanjang hari terus menggantung tanpa kepastian. Angin bertiup cukup kencang, menggoyangkan dahan-dahan pepohonan dan membawa dedaunan terbang melintasi langit. Hamparan coklat seperti karpet yang digelar sepanjang perjalanan. Sakura menatap takjub semuanya dari balik jendela rumah besar itu. Anak rambutnya bergerak-gerak diterpa angin. Namun di wajahnya terus terpahat senyuman yang merekah seperti bunga._

" _Indah."_

 _Suara berat seseorang menyentak lamunannya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berdiri di belakangnya. Bergegas ia berdiri untuk membungkuk memberikan salam._

" _Tuan muda,"_

 _Sakura jelas ingat kalimat Uzumaki Kushina yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang putra tunggal yang ceria dan aktif saat mereka sedang di tengah perjalanan menuju ke kediaman Uzumaki. Ini kali pertama Sakura bertemu langsung dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Bertolak dari yang diceritakan Kushina, Naruto justru terlihat pendiam dan dingin._

" _Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto mulai menyadari bahwa wanita di depannya tidak mengenakan seragam pelayan._

 _Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, "Haruno Sakura."_

 _Naruto membalas uluran tangan itu. "Uzumaki Naruto. Ah, jadi kau wanita Kanada yang diceritakan Ibu, kukira kau seorang western, tapi wajahmu tidak demikian."_

 _Sakura tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Aku tersesat saat dalam perjalanan mencari saudaraku. Koper dan handphoneku tertinggal di dalam kereta, jadi untuk sementara Uzumaki-sama membawaku ke rumahnya." Sakura menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman lebar khas dirinya._

oOo

"Tuan sudah pulang?"

Tenten mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura. Wanita berambut pinky itu berjalan cepat menuju tangga dan melewati lorong untuk sampai di depan kamarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto. Sakura masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, namun kamarnya kosong. Hanya ada jejak jas yang tergantung dan dasi yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Ke mana Naruto? Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi membukanya dengan kasar. Tidak ada. Ke mana perginya Naruto? Sakura kembali berlari menuju meja kerja, juga kosong. Seketika hatinya merasakan sakit. Bagaimana jika Naruto benar-benar pergi dengan wanita itu? Meninggalkannya? Oh Tuhan ia tidak akan sanggup jika hal itu terjadi. Ia lebih sanggup hidup tanpa Naruto daripada harus melihat suaminya hidup bersama orang lain.

Sakura berlari keluar diikuti Tenten yang kebingungan oleh sikap majikannya. Kaki Sakura lemas dan tangannya gemetaran. Sesampainya di dekat pintu dapur, ia melihat beberapa pelayan bagian dapur berdiri di luar sambil mengobrol.

"Nyonya," sapa mereka seraya membungkuk memberi hormat. "Maafkan kami, tapi Tuan memaksa untuk masuk."

Sakura melongok ke dalam ruangan dapur. Dilihatnya punggung Naruto yang tegap tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka. Kedua lengan kemejanya digulung sampai ke siku dan terlihat di hadapannya sebuah panci dengan sesuatu yang mengepulkan uap panas. Saat itu juga Sakura merasa lega. Ia melangkah menghampiri punggung itu.

Naruto tersentak begitu sepasang tangan menyusup di antara celah pinggangnya, nyaris membuatnya menumpahkan bubur yang sedang ia masak di atas kompor. Sakura mempererat pelukannya di punggung Naruto. Menyesap wangi parfum dari baju yang suaminya kenakan. Tak lama kemudian ia terisak pelan.

"Sakura?"

Naruto hendak berbalik namun tangan Sakura menahannya.

"Aku sangat takut, Naruto."

Sakura dapat merasakan Naruto menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Aku di sini, dan tidak akan pergi. Jadi lepaskanlah Sakura-chan, atau bubur untukmu akan hangus?"

oOo

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8 : You

Chapter 8

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

Keluarga Uzumaki merupakan salah satu keluarga ternama yang cukup dikenal luas di Jepang setelah nama Uchiha dan Senju, karena kepemilikannya terhadap Uzumaki Group, sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang didirikan oleh Uzumaki Mito beberapa dekade yang lalu. Uzumaki Kushina sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarganya dikenal di tengah-tengah masyarakat. Tidak hanya karena sifatnya yang ramah, anggun, dan cerdas, Kushina juga banyak mendukung perekonomian masyarakat menengah di samping mencari keuntungan untuk perusahaannya pribadi.

Dari pernikahan Kushina dengan Namikaze Minato, lahirlah Uzumaki Naruto. Putra tunggal yang pada awalnya digadang-gadang akan menjadi pewaris takhta Uzumaki. Namun, pendapat itu salah karena Uzumaki Naruto menolak keinginan orang tuanya untuk menjadi penerus. Naruto memilih jalan menjadi seorang penulis buku yang pekerjaannya bersembunyi di balik meja dan nama pena. Pada awalnya Kushina merasa kecewa, namun lambat laut ia dapat menerima keputusan Naruto.

Kesepian adalah teman dekat Naruto. Ia senang menyendiri, memisahkan diri dari permasalahan kompleks orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tempat favoritnya hanyalah kebun dan perpustakaan di rumah.

Suatu hari seorang gadis masuk ke kediamannya. Gadis berparas cantik dengan warna mata yang indah. Naruto bergeming setiap kali sosok Sakura melintas di hadapannya. Entah tubuhnya selalu tiba-tiba membeku seolah seluruh sarafnya tidak berfungsi. Ia tidak dapat mendefinisikan hal tersebut. Hanya saja Naruto tahu, ia tertarik pada Haruno Sakura.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kata-kata Naruto terdengar aneh dan rancu di telinga Sakura. Sontak gadis bermata zamrud itu mencari celah di dalam mata Naruto, berharap menemukan garis kebohongan di sana. Tapi nihil. Naruto tulus, terlihat dari caranya memandang Sakura. Padahal tidak lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu mereka bertemu dan mengenal satu sama lain. Hari itu, ketika Sakura yang baru tiba dari Kanada tersesat di Jepang, kemudian dengan kebaikannya Uzumaki Kushina memberikan tempat dan pekerjaan untuk Sakura. Tidak lebih dari dua bulan Naruto mengenal Sakura setelah diperhatikannya betapa tamu di rumah Uzumaki itu sungguh cantik dan menarik. Tidak hanya wajahnya, pengetahuan dan sikap pekerja keras Sakura yang menyeret seorang Naruto untuk terus mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

Langit beranjak gelap. Sakura yang sebelumnya tengah menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan mansion Uzumaki menaruh kembali buku ke dalam rak. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke rak buku memusatkan perhatian pada pria blonde di depannya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?"

Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Sakura tersenyum menyadari kegugupan Naruto. "Tentu saja."

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto semakin salah tingkah. "Aku serius ingin menikahimu."

"Tidak, bukan itu Uzumaki-san. Apa kau ingin menikah denganku karena kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku hanya sangat tertarik padamu."

Sakura tertegun untuk sesaat. Kalimat Naruto terdengar seperti ungkapan perasaan yang konyol. Normalnya laki-laki akan mengatakan setidaknya 'aku mencintaimu' saat menyatakan perasaan mereka. Apalagi sore itu Naruto langsung melamar Sakura dengan kata-kata sederhana tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun. Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru menganggap Naruto sedang tidak serius.

"Maaf Uzumaki-san, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan."

Naruto mengernyit heran. Ia menarik sebuah buku dari rak lantas menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Buku berjudul Unbelievable Love yang ditulis oleh seorang penulis terkenal bernama Sean Vanues.

"Bacalah, aku menunggu jawabanmu."

Sejujurnya Sakura hanya sedang menghindar dari suasana canggung yang membuat pernapasannya tersumbat itu. Bagaimana tidak, ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki mengajaknya menikah. Bukan pacaran, tapi menikah! Ini tidak main-main. Dan lagi Sakura kenal betul seperti apa karakter Naruto. Meskipun terkadang bertingkah konyol, anak dari majikannya itu juga berpendirian dan jujur. Ia tidak mungkin bermain-main dengan sesuatu bernama perasaan.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja Sakura duduk di tempatnya, ia menoleh pada kursi Kushina yang kosong di meja utama ruang kerja. Lalu matanya beralih pada buku dalam genggamannya,

 _Sean Vanues_

 _Teruntukmu, gadis musim semi. Kelak ketika di antara kita telah sama-sama tiada, aku ingin lahir dan tumbuh kembali menjadi rumput, atau akar daun yang menopang tubuhmu saat berguguran. Di pagi, di siang, atau bahkan di malam, ketika telah habis dukamu pada masa, dan cuaca, telah kutanam seluruh doaku di perapian...(dikutip dari puisi karya Sapta Arif, 2019)_

Tanpa sadar Sakura melanjutkan membaca novel di tangannya sampai berjam-jam, melupakan niat awalnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Hari semakin larut, Sakura terpaku menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi Sean Vanues itu adalah.. Uzumaki-san?"

oOo

Naruto ragu-ragu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Digenggamnya lengan Sakura lembut.

"Aku di sini, dan tidak akan pergi. Jadi lepaskanlah Sakura-chan, atau bubur untukmu akan hangus?"

Ia selalu bingung harus bertindak bagaimana. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru, Naruto hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia perlahan melepaskan pelukan Sakura lantas berbalik menghadap wajah istrinya yang terlihat sembab oleh air mata. Kenapa selalu wajah menangis ini yang ia lihat? Naruto merasa sakit menyadari tak satu pun dari perlakuannya membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Sakura, menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "Maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan kenangan-kenangan kita. Kau pasti merasa kesepian." Entah kenapa Naruto bisa mengatakan hal seromantis itu.

Sakura tertunduk. Air matanya kembali merebak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa secengeng ini. Padahal dirinya mampu bertahan jauh dari Naruto selama ini. Pemikirannya salah, ia pikir menjauhi Naruto adalah jalan keluar terbaik. Rupanya ia tidak memperkirakan kemungkinan Naruto mengenal gadis lain dan jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Membayangkannya saja ia tidak sanggup.

"Hey," sahut Naruto, tangannya mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih?"

"Wanita itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia bisa menebak jika Sakura selama ini memang mengetahui perihal Hinata, hanya saja istrinya lebih memilih diam untuk masalah itu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Hinata? Ia sendiri belum memutuskan apa-apa. Ah bodoh. Seharusnya ia bisa membuat komitmen dan memilih jalan yang akan ia lalui. Tidak membuatnya menggantung seperti ini.

"Soal itu..." Naruto berpikir sebentar. Direngkuhnya Sakura ke dalam pelukan hangat. Membiarkan Sakura tenggelam di dadanya. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura menyesap wangi tubuh Naruto. Ia tahu semua ini tidak mudah, bahkan untuk suaminya. Mereka memerlukan waktu untuk bisa menerima semuanya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali pada panci berisi bubur yang tadi sedang ia kerjakan. Sakura melongok melihat bubur yang mengepul di atas kompor.

"Wanginya enak." Sakura mendekat.

"Aku pernah tinggal sendiri sewaktu di Inggris, dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Termasuk memasak. Ibu bilang, walaupun kita memiliki banyak pelayan, kita tetap harus belajar untuk hidup mandiri karena tidak selamanya pelayan ada di sekeliling kita."

Tatapan Sakura meredup. "Kau benar, Ibu akan berkata bahwa apa yang kita miliki hari ini bukanlah apa-apa. Karena tujuan utama kita yang sebenarnya adalah mendapatkan kebahagiaan..."

"...jadi di mana pun kita dan apa pun yang kita miliki, kita harus bahagia." Naruto menyambung kalimat Sakura. Ia tertegun mendengar bagaimana kata-kata ibunya terasa begitu menyesakkan, juga menenangkan.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat sosok Kushina yang dewasa dan bijak. "Bahkan sampai hari ini aku terus bertanya, jika Ibu masih ada, apa yang akan ia katakan padaku perihal kita. Kemudian jika aku melihat kembali melalui sudut pandangnya, ia pasti akan menjawab, 'ikutilah apa yang paling membuat hatimu bahagia' seperti yang pernah ia katakan padaku di hari pernikahan kita dulu, dan di hari ketika aku meninggalkan Jepang dan juga dirimu." Sakura menerawang.

Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dalam kesunyian. Sakura melemparkan senyuman yang terasa begitu hangat di hati Naruto. Perlahan Naruto mulai merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apa yang ia rasakan ini?

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar istriku." Naruto bergumam.

Sakura bergerak mengambil sesendok bubur yang masih panas dari panci, mengipasinya sebentar, sebelum kemudian memakannya. Berusaha merasakan kekurangan dari rasa bubur buatan suaminya. "Ini sempurna!" pekiknya senang.

Naruto tertawa senang. "Tentu saja." Ia menunjuk dirinya bangga.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang, apa ya?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Memangnya apa lagi yang kurang? Ia merasa sudah cukup menaruh garam dan kaldu ayam. Apalagi tadi dibantu sedikit oleh pelayan dapur untuk menyiapkan sedikit bumbu.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ah, kurang sentuhanku. Seenak apa pun bubur buatan suami tidak akan bisa mengalahkan bubur buatan istri."

Naruto tertawa. Merasa geli dengan kalimat Sakura.

Di luar terdengar suara pelayan berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum malu-malu, Tenten berdiri di depan pintu dapur yang transparan. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia memastikan bahwa dua orang di dalam sana memang memiliki ikatan yang sangat erat. Tak hanya bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Melihat gelagat keduanya, tatapannya, dan cara mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain, Tenten bisa menilai bahwa Naruto memang mencintai Sakura meskipun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Pandangan Tenten terlempar pada jendela yang terhubung langsung ke luar rumah. Langit sudah gelap dan udara mulai terasa dingin. Sepertinya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

oOo

Naruto menoleh saat melihat Sakura turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan. Kedua matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Sakura dari mulai turun sampai duduk di meja makan. Rambut Sakura sepertinya sengaja diikat ke belakang meunjukkan leher jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus. Sebuah kacamata kebesaran bertengger di atas hidungnya, menutupi emerald indah yang paling Naruto sukai. Sepertinya Sakura juga berdandan seadanya saja, dengan bedak yang tipis dan lipstick yang tidak terlalu mencolok, Sakura mengenakan sebuah blazer dan celana bahan yang selaras. Tampak jelas seperti seorang guru di mata Naruto.

"Berangkat dengan siapa?"

Naruto berbasa-basi sambil melahap septong sandwich di tangannya. Padahal ia tahu Sakura akan berangkat diantar oleh supir keluarga seperti biasanya. Seorang pelayan datang menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat untuk Naruto.

"Lain kali, jangan lagi buatkan susu coklat untukku," perintahnya pelan.

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Tuan dan Nyonya-nya di meja makan. Mereka sebisa mungkin tidak ingin mengganggu sarapan pagi dua majikannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura menanggapi dengan serius, meskipun mungkin pertanyaan atau pernyataan Naruto tak terlalu penting.

Naruto mengambil sepotong sandwich untuk dimakan. "Apanya yang kenapa? Berangkat ke kampus atau susu coklat?"

Sakura menoleh memastikan Naruto sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Dua-duanya," jawabnya santai sambil mengambil sesuap sandwich ke mulutnya.

"Aku ingin dibuatkan susu coklat olehmu."

Seketika itu Sakura tersedak makanannya sendiri. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa wajahnya saat ini merona merah karena ucapan sederhana Naruto. Ia terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Ah sial, kenapa tiba-tiba napas dan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan? Namun tanpa diminta, Naruto menyodorkan segelas air minum miliknya untuk Sakura.

"Jika boleh, aku ingin mengantarmu ke kampus hari ini."

Sakura yang sedang meminum segelas air putih nyaris menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Minuman sialan. Sakura tidak begitu suka dengan sikap tubuhnya yang salah tingkah hanya karena perlakuan Naruto. Lagipula ada apa dengannya pagi ini?

"Tidak perlu repot‒"

"‒aku tidak merasa repot." Naruto membalas sambil memasang senyuman.

Wajah Sakura memanas. Ini kali pertama Naruto menunjukkan senyuman yang terlihat tulus padanya sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka. Sakura tidak mungkin menolak permintaan suaminya. Ia tidak memiliki cukup alasan untuk menolak. Sepertinya ini awal yang baik bagi keanjutan hubungan mereka.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Naruto dan Sakura sampai di depan pintu gerbang kampus tempat Sakura mengajar. Ia membawa mobil mereka masuk sampai ke parkiran yang lebih sepi. Setelah itu Naruto mematikan mesin mobil lalu membuka sabuk pengaman. Sementara Sakura masih terkejut tanpa sadar melamun, tak menyadari keberadaannya yang sudah sampai di kampus.

"Pulang jam berapa?"

Naruto menoleh, menyadari Sakura tidak mendengarnya. Ia pun mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura berjengit kaget. "Eh, ma-maaf. Tadi bertanya apa?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menjawab, "Pulang jam berapa?"

"Oh, nanti aku hubungi lagi. Biasanya pukul 5 sore sudah selesai."

Naruto memberanikan diri meraih tangan Sakura. Mengelusnya lembut sambil menatap sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Mungkin hendak mengatakan lebih jauh seperti kalimat 'hati-hati di jalan' atau 'aku akan menunggumu sore nanti' namun tertahan. Entah perasannya tak karuan, di antara bahagia dan bingung. Bahagia pada perkembangan hubungan mereka, dan bingung pada perasaannya sendiri apakah sudah menerima Sakura atau belum? Apakah perasaannya nyata atau hanya pura-pura? Apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan terhadap istrinya ini?

Sakura dapat melihat keraguan dari tatapan suaminya. Ia bergerak membuka sabuk pengaman untuk beranjak mendekati Naruto, lalu dengan cepat dikecupnya bibir Naruto. Singkat dan tepat sasaran. Diraihnya dua sisi wajah Naruto kemudian menatapnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat hingga hidungnya dan hidung Naruto nyaris saling bersinggungan. Dua bola mata berwarna biru Naruto seperti menyihirnya, ia selalu menyukai warna mata suaminya. Dari balik kaca mata yang sedikit berembun karena napasnya sendiri, Sakura menatap Naruto. Sementara Naruto membeku oleh keterkejutannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Jika pun kau harus melupakan aku, benar-benar menganggap aku tidak pernah ada di hidupmu, setidaknya, berikan aku ruang di sini," Sakura menurunkan tangan kanannya dari kepala bagian kiri Naruto ke dada Naruto. "Aku akan mengisinya kembali bagaimanapun caranya."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Kalimat Sakura terdengar romantis juga familiar di saat bersamaan. Ah ya, kalimat itu pernah ia baca dalam sebuah novel milik Sakura. Novel berjudul Unbelievable Love karya Sean Vanues. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tergetar oleh kalimat Sakura, kalimat yang singkat namun terasa dalam di hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menarik tengkuk Sakura, membawanya pada ciuman kedua yang lebih dalam dan lama. Sakura memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap emosi yang dirasakannya, merasai jantungnya yang terus bertalu, dan menikmati wajahnya yang memanas. Keduanya terhanyut tanpa peduli jika saja ada yang melintas di depan mobil mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup keduanya memisahkan diri secara alami. Sakura menunduk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula sambil mengatur napasnya yang kacau usai kejadian barusan. Suaminya itu selalu sukses membuatnya merasa begitu kebingungan oleh sikapnya. Terkadang ia seperti melakukan penolakan terhadap Sakura, sesekali Naruto justru memulai pendekatan dengannya. Entah apa pun itu Sakura hanya memikirkan satu hal, ia harus mengisi hati Naruto kembali.

"Sore nanti tunggulah. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Naruto berdehem, merasa canggung setelah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

To Be Continued

Hai hai hai, apa kabar minna? Kangen sama author? Mwehehehe author tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak. Ya, untuk beberapa alasan di dunia nyata, author harus hiatus cukup lama dari fanfict ini. Tapi, mulai hari ini akan efektif kembali. Review ya? Biar author tambah semangat!

Note*post setiap senin malam


	9. Chapter 9 : Cherry

Chapter 9

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

Naruto menerima buku yang diserahkan Shikamaru padanya. Ia termenung menatap buku berwarna merah bertuliskan Unbelievable Love yang ditulis oleh seorang penulis bernama Sean Vanues. Hari itu cuaca di luar cukup terang. Ruang kerja Naruto berantakan seperti biasanya. Shikamaru menatap tuannya serius.

"Sean Vanues sepertinya adalah Anda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Anda bisa membaca bukunya dari volume awal sampai volume keempat." Shikamaru menunjuk tiga buah buku lainnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Angin seperti berhenti bergerak. Naruto memandang nanar buku-buku tersebut, masih menyangsikan kalimat sekretarisnya.

"Tapi bukan itu poin pentingnya." Shikamaru menyela. "Trilogi yang seharusnya tamat pada volume ketiga tiba-tiba memiliki kelanjutan menjadi tetralogi. Anehnya, buku keempat ditulis satu tahun yang lalu. Anda bisa melihat tahun terbitnya di sana. Coba perhatikan."

Naruto membalik buku di tangannya, di sana terdapat tulisan tahun cetak tepatnya setahun yang lalu. Tahun yang seharusnya tidak mungkin bagi Naruto menulis kelanjutan bukunya karena kondisi Naruto yang kehilangan ingatan.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki tentang hal ini. Rupanya cetakan terakhir tidak pernah diduga oleh penerbit terkait sebelumnya, naskah itu pun dikirim dari luar negeri."

Naruto mengernyit sedikit memahami jalan kalimat Shikamaru. "Apa mungkin naskah dikirim dari Kanada?"

"Tepat sekali. Naskah tersebut ditulis oleh Sean Vanues lainnya yang berpura-pura menjadi Sean Vanues meskipun pada kenyataannya orang tersebut berhubungan secara langsung dengan kisah yang ditulis oleh Sean. Pada buku keempat pun memiliki banyak perbedaan dari segi gaya cerita. Salah satunya sudut pandang yang berubah dari tokoh utama seorang laki-laki, menjadi perempuan."

oOo

 _Selepas senja di hari yang berbeda, wanita itu berjalan tertatih menuju sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Di luar berdiri seorang pengawal menjaga pintu. Ia meraih pundak si pengawal dengan susah payah._

" _Shino-san, bisakah kau memanggil Naruto?" ucap si wanita._

" _Tunggu sebentar, Nyonya."_

 _Tak lama kemudian pengawal bernama Shino itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto. Cukup lama Sakura menunggu dari luar ruangan. Hingga kemudian Shino muncul kembali. Raut mukanya terlihat murung meskipun tidak kentara dari wajahnya yang dingin. Ia menarik sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan._

" _Maafkan saya Nyonya. Tapi Uzumaki-sama sedang tidak ingin menemui siapa pun."_

 _Seketika hati Sakura mencelos. Seperti ada yang kosong dalam dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya tidak mau menemuinya sepulang Sakura dari rumah sakit. Padahal Sakura baru saja kehilangan janin yang mereka nantikan sejak lama. Hatinya terasa sakit mendapatkan perlakuan tidak nyaman dari Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto? Terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto menangis sesegukan di rumah sakit. Setelah hari itu, suami Sakura tidak pernah menunjukkan lagi dirinya di hadapan sang istri. Hingga kepulangan Sakura ke rumah pun Naruto tidak menjemput mereka. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Naruto pikirkan. Mengapa di saat seharusnya ia menghibur Sakura, ia justru malah menghindarinya._

 _Sakura terhuyung melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Naruto. Shino nyaris bergerak menahan tubuh Sakura yang hampir jatuh._

" _Anda tidak apa-apa Nyonya?"_

 _Sakura menahan pergerakan Shino yang hendak menolongnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Setelah hari itu Sakura tidak pernah lagi menemui Naruto. Saat berangkat, Naruto akan pergi pagi sekali sebelum Sakura bangun, lalu pulang saat Sakura sudah tidur. Jika pun di rumah Naruto hanya terus mengurung dirinya di ruang kerja di mana biasanya Sakura mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor sementara Naruto hanya menulis naskah untuk bukunya._

 _Suatu hari di musim dingin, Sakura mendapatkan telpon dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Mobilnya tergelincir karena salju kemudian menabrak pembatas jalan. Sakura bergegas menuju rumah sakit ditemani dua orang tua Naruto. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara sedih dan bingung. Kami-sama, apa yang sedang terjadi dalam hidupnya ini? Saat itulah tumbuh dalam dirinya perasaan takut. Takut kehilangan Naruto. Bagaimana jika Naruto mati? Apa yang terjadi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto? Sakura merasakan sesak dalam dadanya._

 _Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura dan Kushina langsung menuju instalasi gawat darurat. Beberapa dokter dan perawat berlalu-lalang mengobati pasien yang datang tanpa henti. Suasana IGD memang selalu ramai seperti ini. Sakura sempat mengingat masa lalunya sebagai dokter di Kanada dulu._

" _Di sana!" teriak Kushina memburu sebuah ruangan terpisah yang hanya disekat oleh dinding kaca._

 _Sakura menutup mulut menyaksikan tubuh suaminya yang berlumuran darah di atas tempat tidur pasien. Seorang dokter laki-laki menggunakan alat pacu jantung untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Naruto. Tubuh Sakura mendadak lemas. Kakinya nyaris merosot jika saja tidak ada Minato yang menopang dirinya di belakang._

 _Beberapa menit itu terasa seperti neraka bagi Sakura. Tak berselang lama monitor jantung berbunyi rendah dan teratur menunjukkan bahwa pasien dapat terselamatkan dari maut. Sakura menangis di luar ruangan sementara Kushina dan Minato masuk untuk menemui dokter._

 _Sai_ _‒_ _pengawal pribadi Minato_ _‒_ _berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia bergerak meraih tubuh Sakura agar bangun dan kuat menhadapi semua ini._

" _Ayo, Nyonya. Kita harus menemui Uzumaki-sama." Sakura perlahan bangun. Sai menuntun Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Naruto tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Baju kemejanya yang putih sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Sebuah perban berulumuran darah melilit di kepalanya. Beberapa bagian wajahnya lecet dan sebuah selang oksigen menempel di hidungnya. Pada dadanya melekat alat-alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Seketika hati Sakura ngilu seperti diremas-remas. Kepalanya mendadak pening._

" _Kita harus memindahkannya ke ruangan intensif. Secepatnya harus dilakukan operasi di bagian kepala."_

 _Sementara Minato dan seorang dokter keluar untuk mendiskusikan kelanjutan penanganan untuk Naruto, perawat meminta Sakura, Kushina, dan pengawal benama Sai untuk keluar karena pasien harus dipersiapkan untuk pindah ruangan. Kushina memeluk Sakura, tidak hentinya menangisi Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura berpura-pura tegar, meskipun dadanya sesak dan sakit. Suhu musim dingin tidak dapat mereka rasakan, tubuhnya sudah telalu kebas untuk kedinginan. Di luar salju turun cukup lebat, beberapa perawat dan dokter pun menggunakan mantel karena pemanas ruangan kurang cukup menghangatkan malam yang dingin itu._

oOo

Naruto menutup halaman buku yang belum selesai ia baca. Tokoh dalam novel itu mungkin menggunakan nama yang berbeda, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan emosi yang dalam dan menyesakkan. Bagaimana si wanita begitu hancur karena kecelakaan yang dialami suaminya. Naruto tidak sanggup membaca kelanjutan buku tersebut. Benar seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru, semua cerita tentng masa lalu Naruto dan Sakura dirangkum dalam buku itu. Setelah menyelesaikan tiga buku pertama yang berakhir bahagia, pada cerita keempat, dengan sudut pandang yang berubah, alur cerita pun berubah lambat dan menyedihkan bagi si tokoh. Naruto semakin yakin bahwa tokoh wanita di buku tersebut memang benar-benar Sakura.

 _Pulang jam berapa?_

Naruto mengirimkan pesan kepada Sakura, tadi pagi ia sempat berjanji untuk menjemput istrinya. Sepertinya masih ada waktu beberapa jam, ia melirik kembali buku itu. Perlahan jari-jarinya bergerak membuka halaman selanjutnya yang sempat ia tandai sebelum menutup buku itu tadi.

oOo

 _Sakura hanya berdiri menatap tubuh Naruto yang ditunjang berbagai macam peralatan medis. Operasi sudah dua tahap dilakukan pada suaminya, Namun belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan siuman. Dua bulan sudah berlalu, wajah Sakura semakin pasi, lingkaran di bawah matanya menunjukkan bahwa Sakura tidak bisa memjamkan mata barang sebentar sejak Naruto dinyatakan mati otak._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian seorang perawat masuk membawa beberapa obat yang hendak diberikan pada Naruto, seperti biasa Sakura meminta perawat tersebut menaruh obatnya sehingga ia sendiri bisa merawat Naruto. Hati Sakura menangis setiap kali ia meraih jarum-jarum suntik lantas menyuntikkan beberapa cairan ke selang infusan Naruto. Sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Suara monitor detak jantung menggema di dalam ruangan, terdengar seperti nyanyian memilukan._

 _Namun hari itu keajaiban terjadi, Sakura melihat Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, kemudian setelah keduanya terbuka sempurna pria itu menoleh ke arah Sakura._

" _Naruto?" Sakura terperanjat._

 _Sakura bergegas menghubungi dokter dan keluarganya. Tak berselang lama seorang dokter perempuan yang menangani Naruto dan beberapa perawat masuk membawa peralatan medis. Dokter memeriksa dua mata Naruto, memriksa nadinya, kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka alat oksigen di mulut Naruto._

" _Apa kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu?"_

 _Naruto hanya diam. Dokter pun memintanya beristirahat sebelum melakukan beberapa test._

 _Keadaan membahagiakan tersebut tak berlangsung lama setelah Naruto sedikit pulih dan mulai bisa bicara, ia mempertanyakan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya sepanjang waktu._

" _Aku Sakura, Naruto? Apa kau tidak ingat?"_

 _Naruto menggeleng. Ia melempar pandangan pada ibu dan ayahnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Kedua orang tuanya hanya memperhatikan tanpa menjawab._

" _Siapa kau?"_

 _Naruto mulai meringis memegangi kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan otaknya berpikir lebih dari ini. Setelah itu Kushina membawa Sakura keluar sementara Minato meminta Naruto kembali berbaring untuk beristirahat._

" _Hilang ingatan jangka pendek," ujar dokter setelah dilakukan test pada kepala Naruto._

" _Bagaimana semua ini terjadi Tsunade-sensei?"_

" _Naruto hanya melupakan seseorang yang terlalu membebani pikirannya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tepatnya, otak Naruto secara otomatis menghapus ingatan tentang Sakura. Semua itu alamiah. Tak ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini, melihatnya dapat melewati krisis koma pun sudah sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa menyarankan pengobatan lebih dari pemulihannya, kuharap kalian mengerti. Kita harus melakukannya perlahan-lahan di kondisi Naruto saat ini."_

 _Kushina saling bertukar pandangan dengan Minato. Sakura hanya memeluk kedua tangannya di depan dada. Anehnya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit yang sama seperti saat Naruto tak berdaya koma selama dua bulan ini. Ia merasakan lega tidak terhingga melihat Naruto kembali bangun dan bergabung bersama keluarganya._

 _Saat itulah terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk pergi sementara waktu. Membiarkan Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk memulihkan diri dari trauma akibat kecelakaan. Ia akan mengunjungi rumah lamanya di Kanada dan hidup beberapa waktu di sana._

" _Aku tidak setuju." Jelas saja Kushina menolak keras keinginan Sakura. "Ini tidak benar, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto melupakanmu. Kepergianmu hanya membuatnya semakin melupakanmu."_

" _Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Semua hal yang kulakukan adalah demi kebaikan Naruto. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya terluka. Melihatnya baik-baik saja sudah cukup bagiku,"_

" _Tapi Sakura_ _‒_ _"_

" _Aku berjanji akan kembali, jika waktunya sudah tepat."_

oOo

Hujan turun menjatuhkan gemericik yang bising dari balik jendela. Sakura menatap dalam-dalam tetesan hujan yang jatuh menyentuh dedaunan, mengalir di antara dahan-dahan, dan menghantam rerumputan. Hidup ibarat hujan beberapa waktu ini baginya. Tentang kematian Kushina dan Minato, kedatangan Naruto, dan sikap suaminya yang berubah setelah hilang ingatan, semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Masalah demi masalah menghadangnya tanpa henti seolah tak ada celah bagi Sakura untuk merasakan bahagia sedikit saja. Jam perkuliahan sudah usai. Sakura melirik jam dinding, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia berkemas untuk pulang, menaruh beberapa berkas ke tempatnya serta memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas sampir. Naruto pasti sudah menunggunya di luar sana.

Ia berjalan melewati koridor kampus yang panjang. Hujan turun dengan setia membasahi rerumputan. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat berlarian menghindari basah. Untungnya Sakura sudah menyiapkan payung yang sengaja ia sediakan di kantornya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Kedua matanya bergulir pada sosok pria yang berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan di samping mobilnya tak jauh dari lobi kampus. Sakura bergegas setengah berlari lantas membuka payungnya ketika keluar dari bangunan kampus.

"Naruto? Jangan berdiri seperti ini, nanti bajumu basah. Kau bisa sakit," berondong Sakura begitu sampai di hadapan Naruto dengan sebuah payung di tangannya. Payung itu ia teduhkan pada suaminya agar tidak kehujanan.

Naruto hanya menatap Sakura nanar. Raut mukanya sedih dan sarat oleh penyesalan. Pria itu menarik tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya yang dingin karena hujan. Menyesap wangi yang tidak asing dari wanitanya. Ya, wanitanya. Sakura membalas pelukan tiba-tiba Naruto. Berusaha merasakan apa yang sebenarnya Naruto rasakan saat itu.

"Aku sungguh tidak pantas berada di sampingmu," ungkap Naruto.

Ingatannya melayang pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di Kanada setelah surat wasiat orang tua Naruto. Bagaimana penolakan keras Naruto terhadap Sakura, bagaimana kasarnya kata-kata Naruto pada Sakura, bagaimana ia pergi bersama wanita lain sementara istrinya berada di rumah, bagaimana semua hal yang Naruto lakukan selama ini hanya menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak pantas untuk Sakura yang telah banyak berkorban untuk dirinya.

"Untuk semua hal yang menyakitimu, maafkan aku." Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Emosinya begitu dalam dan menyesakkan. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Sakura. "Cherry, temukanlah kebahagiaanmu di luar sana. Aku tidak layak untukmu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Naruto lantas menatap matanya yang digenangi air mata. Ia menggeleng. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu ketika kebahagiaanku hanya terletak padamu, Naruto."

"Tapi‒"

Kalimat Naruto tertahan ketika Sakura tiba-tiba saja menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang cukup intens. Membawanya pada perasaan mendalam yang dirasakan Sakura untuknya. Ia membalas ciuman istrinya tanpa mempedulikan akan ada orang lain yang melihat mereka di sana. Hujan dan payung menutupi wajah mereka. Sakura pun melepaskan diri ketika dirasa mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Ia menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Naruto, dua hidung mereka bersinggungan. Sakura menatap iris safir suaminya yang berlinang dan indah. Tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di wajah suaminya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Naruto menyesal seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

oOo

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10 : Love Again

Chapter 10

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

' _Jauh sebelum hari ini aku pernah berpikir bahwa aku adalah pihak yang paling mencintai, paling berkorban, dan paling terluka. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa pihak yang memiliki cinta paling besar selalu menjadi yang paling lemah dan rentan._

 _Di antara aku dan Naruto, kurasa pria itulah yang lebih banyak mencintaiku daripada aku mencintainya, aku masih baik-baik saja meskipun kita bertengkar atau sampai kehilangan bayiku. Sementara Naruto kehilangan segalanya, kehilangan semua kenangan indah yang kita miliki, kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencintai orang yang paling ia cintai. Kehilangan ingatannya tentangku adalah tingkat paling tinggi dari mencintaiku, menurutku, melupakanku sama saja seperti hidup dalam kematian. Itulah yang dilakukan tubuhnya ketika hatinya terlalu candu padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa ketakutan terbesar dalam hidup Naruto yang berkaitan denganku. Hilang ingatan adalah cara bagi tubuh Naruto agar tetap hidup. Tubuhnya yang egois menginginkan Naruto tetap sehat meskipun tak benar-benar hidup.'_

" _Kau harus membiarkan Naruto pulih untuk beberapa waktu. Setelah tubuhnya pulih, tak akan sulit bagimu untuk mengatakan semuanya."_

 _Sakura menatap cangkir cappuchino di depannya, memain-mainkan bibir cangkir dengan jarinya. "Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana aku pergi dari Naruto?"_

" _Perasaan bukan sesuatu yang mudah berubah, Sakura. Kau harus percaya bahwa Naruto mungkin bisa melupakanmu di pikirannya, tapi dia tidak akan bisa melupakanmu di hatinya."_

" _Kau benar, Tenmari."_

" _Kita sudah berteman sejak kau tinggal di Kanada. Aku adalah sahabatmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka. Aku tidak pernah berharap kau menjadi pasienku seperti ini."_

 _Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kalimat psikiater muda di hadapannya._

oOo

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Tak peduli dengan hujan yang terus mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Payung yang dipegang Sakura jatuh begitu saja. Entah Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk di hatinya.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu? Hm?" Sakura membelai rambut Naruto yang basah, perlahan turun mengelus punggung Naruto dengan tangannya. Hujan masih setia turun sementara keduanya enggan melepaskan diri.

"Cherry?" bisik Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Cherry?"

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Sakura. Mencari kehangatan dari dinginnya air hujan. Ia tidak paham kenapa dadanya sesesak ini padahal udara di sekelilingnya baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya masih sehat hingga hari ini ia tak pernah merasa mengeluh karena sakit. Tapi kenapa dadanya terasa berat? Ragu-ragu ia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa."

Awalnya Sakura hanya diam. Bukan ingatan Naruto yang membuat suaminya seperti ini. Apa pun itu, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi bahwa Sakura sudah sangat merindukan Naruto, merindukan suaranya yang lembut setiap kali menyebut namanya, merindukan pelukannya yang hangat, dan merindukan tatapan safirnya yang indah. Sakura merindukan semua tentang Naruto. Ia tidak sanggup lagi jika harus terus seperti ini.

"Aku menunggumu, Naruto. Aku menunggumu setiap hari, dan aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu." Sakura mulai menangis. Ia tidak peduli lagi apakah Naruto sudah mengingat semuanya atau belum. Ia hanya ingin menangis sekali ini saja. Ia ingin menangis di dalam pelukan Naruto. "Aku sangat ketakutan, aku sendirian, dan aku kesepian sepanjang waktu. Aku ... aku sangat merindukanmu."

Seorang diri Sakura menghabiskan waktu yang bagaikan neraka di Kanada selama ini. Rindu baginya adalah hal yang rumit, yang tidak akan impas sebelum dibayar oleh pertemuan. Setiap sore menjelang dan senja bertandang di dekat jendela rumahnya, Sakura akan berdiri termenung. Mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Naruto setiap senja, setiap pagi, setiap siang, dan malam yang dingin, yang biasanya selalu ditemani pelukan hangat suaminya.

Namun begitulah hakikat sebuah penantian, yang bahkan mampu menghentikan laju waktu. Seakan dua tahun adalah ratusan tahun yang sunyi untuknya, yang menenggelamkan Sakura pada jurang tak berdasar. Menyeretnya ke tengah dunia yang kosong. Membawanya pada labirin tak berujung, ia terus tersesat sendirian, rasanya tak ada satu hari pun terlewat tanpa menyiksanya.

Hujan menyapu air matanya yang merebak. Sakura melepasakan pelukannya dari Naruto. Menatap langsung dua iris safir kesukaannya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, Sayang."

oOo

Sakura mengerjap merasakan cahaya yang cukup silau mengenai wajahnya. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan melihat gorden jendela yang bergerak-gerak terkena udara _air conditioner_ di dalam kamar. Suasana yang tenang dan sunyi. Ia bangun dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang kebesaran. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, ah ya ia berada di kamar utama rumah ini. Tepatnya kamar milik Naruto. Bicara soal Naruto, di mana suaminya itu? Di sebelah Sakura hanya tersisa bantal yang kosong dan jejak orang tertidur di atas sprei yang berantakan.

Begitulah bagaimana kejadian saat hujan kemarin membawa Sakura kembali ke habitatnya, yaitu kamar utama mansion Uzumaki. Kamar yang pada awalnya memang milik Sakura, meskipun beberapa waktu lalu ia sempat terusir dari sini. Sakura hanya senang bisa kembali lagi ke kamar ini. Terlebih mulai hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya, akan ada wajah Naruto setiap kali ia memulai tidur atau bangun di pagi hari. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan.

" _Aku di sini, Cherry. Aku tidak akan pergi apa pun yang terjadi, dan aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi meninggalkanku lagi."_

Kalimat Naruto semalam terus berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Ah tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat merindukan Naruto. Ia ingin memeluk Naruto lagi seperti semalam. Memang terdengar memalukan untuk dipikirkan. Tapi sungguh ia sudah sangat lama mendambakan suaminya, pelukannya, sentu‒tidak! Bodoh! Apa yang sudah Sakura pikirkan di pagi buta! Wajah Sakura memerah dengan sendirinya, apalagi jika mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi malam tadi. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam lamunannya.

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari kejauhan. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah handuk dan sandal berbulu milik Sakura. Wanita itu tak kuasa menahan geli di perutnya, pelan ia mentertawakan gaya suaminya.

Naruto sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di depan cermin ketika sepasang tangan menyusup di antara kedua lengannya. Naruto dapat melihat bayangan Sakura yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut. Tangannya berpindah pada sepasang tangan lain yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kita baru saja bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu, jangan bilang kau sudah merindukanku?"

Sakura mempererat pelukannya. Ini sungguh bukan mimpi kan? Naruto benar-benar ada di depannya. "Aku hanya ... sangat ... merindukanmu." Naruto tersenyum senang. Perasaan aneh apa ini? Setelah kemarin, setelah semalam, bahkan pagi ini tak henti-hentinya ia merasakan sesuatu seperti menggeitiki perutnya. Wajahnya tidak ingin berhenti tersenyum.

"Cepatlah mandi dan berpakaian. Kita akan sarapan bersama."

Sakura masih enggan menggeser posisinya. Naruto yang terkunci hanya membiarkan saja Sakura terus menempel seperti lem di tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, Cherry. Setelah sarapan aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan," ungkap Naruto.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Ke-kencan?"

"Kau mau pergi ke mana? Kau mau melihat apa? Pelangi? Hujan? Laut? Gunung?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Memangnya tidak kerja? Biasanya kau pulang larut sebelum ini."

"Aku cuti." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

oOo

Naruto memasang wajah yang ditekuk. Ia terus merengut semenjak kedatangannya di tempat ini. Sakura hanya menunjukkan senyuman lebar. Bagaimana tidak, ketika Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk pergi kencan, istrinya justru membawa Naruto ke atas _penthouse_ tepatnya di puncak gedung kantor Uzumaki tempat di mana Naruto biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja.

"Kau sebut ini kencan?" Naruto memutar bola mata.

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto menuju tepian _penthouse,_ di bawah kakinya terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang pembatasnya terbuat dari kaca dan langsung terhubung dengan bagian luar gedung, memperlihatkan jarak tempat itu yang berada kurang lebih lima puluh lantai dari permukaan tanah. Naruto dan Sakura berdiri berdampingan di bagian kiri kolam renang, kedua tangannya bersandar pada pembatas gedung. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha merasakan angin yang cukup kencang di atas gedung.

" _Penthouse_ ini adalah hadiah dari ibumu untuk hari jadi pernikahan kita yang kedua sekaligus hadiah atas kehamilanku dua tahun yang lalu."

Naruto mencelos mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang singkat namun dalam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa bagian puncak gedung yang biasanya ia abaikan ini memiliki arti bagi Sakura, dan seharusnya juga dirinya. Ah amnesia sialan ini yang sudah merenggut semuanya dari Naruto.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto menarik pundak Sakura mendekat padanya. Satu tangannya terangkat menyisihkan beberapa anak rambut Sakura yang menutupi keningnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Udara bergerak menggoyang-goyangkan rambut mereka sementara Naruto memegangi kedua pipi Sakura agar tetap hangat dalam genggamannya. _Maafkan aku untuk meninggalkanmu sendiri dengan kenangan-kenangan itu, Sakura-chan._

"Aku ingin mencintaimu lagi," ungkap Naruto setengah berbisik. Suaranya nyaris hilang karena ditelan oleh angin yang berisik. Akan terasa aneh jika Sakura tidak terkejut dengan kalimat Naruto. Pasalnya Naruto belum mengingat tentang mereka. Apa yang mendasari Naruto mengatakan hal itu? "Karena jauh di dalam hatiku meyakini bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu, Sakura-chan. Percayalah perasaan bukan hal yang mudah berubah." Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya seolah menjawab setiap detail pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang Sakura lemparkan melalui matanya.

Perlahan Naruto mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan Sakura. Tubuh Sakura menegang begitu menyadari Naruto hendak menciumnya. Ia memejamkan mata bersiap menyambut suaminya.

"Tuan, ad̶ups!"

Shikamaru langsung membalik tubuhnya berjalan kembali ke arah pintu keluar menuju lift. Naruto yang terkejut langsung mendorong Sakura, sementara Sakura menutup wajahnya yang berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Situasi macam apa ini?

"S-Shikamaru!" Naruto berteriak. Bergerak mengejar Shikamaru yang hendak melarikan diri.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak ingat Tuan sedang bersama Nyonya Sakura. La-lanjutkanlah kegiatan kalian, ji-jika sudah selesai aku akan menunggu di ruanganmu!" Shikamaru mengutuk mulutnya yang mendadak gagap.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menatap tajam sekretarisnya yang tidak sopan itu. Sialan! Ia malu sekali. "Katakan saja ada apa, lagipula kau sudah terlanjur 'mengganggu'ku." Naruto memberi penekanan pada kata 'mengganggu' dalam kalimatnya. Tidak berselang lama Sakura menghampiri mereka dengan canggung.

"Yamanaka-san sedang menunggu di ruangan Anda." Shikamaru mulai melaporkan. "Katanya penting dan mendesak," sambungnya sebelum Naruto sempat menjeda.

"Aku ikut."

Naruto menoleh melihat Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia yakin Naruto tahu bahwa Ino adalah teman dekatnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke ruangan Naruto yang hanya berjarak satu lantai dari _penthouse._ Sakura mengekori Naruto dan Shikamaru menuju ruangan tempat Ino menunggu. Pintu dibuka dan terlihatlah dua orang yang semula tengah duduk di sofa langsung berdiri begitu melihat Naruto. Sakura sempat melihat ekspresi tegang dari wajah Ino, sementara Sai yang menemaninya memasang wajah seperti biasa, tidak bisa ditebak.

"Fore‒Haruno-san?"

Sebuah pemandangan yang langka melihat Sakura bersama dengan Naruto. Bahkan hal yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sejak sebelum semua insiden itu terjadi. Ino yang bekerja sebagai tangan kanan Kushina tak pernah sekali pun melihat Sakura dan Naruto bersama-sama pergi ke kantor mengingat profesi keduanya memang berbeda. Apalagi Naruto yang dulu tampaknya sangat alergi dengan segala hal yang berbau perusahaan. _Kau berhutang cerita padaku Forehead!_ Ino memasang senyuman sinis.

"Apa kabar?" Sakura menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi?" Naruto menyela. Ia berharap urusan penting dan mendesak ini sepadan dengan 'gangguan' yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

Ino dan Sai membungkuk sebelum kembali duduk di sofa. Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sakura mengikuti mereka. Ino menyerahkan sebuah tablet pada Naruto.

"Tim intel kami tanpa sengaja menemukan arus komunikasi yang mencurigakan dari beberapa kantor induk Uzumaki Group. Kemudian aku meminta seorang pegawaiku untuk menyelidiki arus komunikasi itu, setelah berhasil kami retas, rupanya berisi informasi yang cukup penting, Anda bisa lihat di sana,"

Naruto melihat dengan seksama apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino. Direktur Namesoft itu memang kebetulan memegang bidang teknologi di perusahaannya sehingga untuk urusan retas-meretas mereka memang ahlinya. Terutama semua sistem yang ada di perusahaan induk maupun anak Uzumaki Group terhubung satu sama lain. Naruto tidak pernah meminta secara khusus untuk Ino melaporkan hal-hal yang diduga mencurigakan. Tapi sejauh ini Yamanaka Ino selalu berdiri di pihak Naruto seburuk apa pun reputasinya di luar sana.

"Harga saham di empat perusahaan mendadak anjlok dan investor mereka menarik diri. Satu dua proyek bisa dipastikan gagal total dan rugi. Pada awalnya aku menganggap ini normal, sebelum kutemukan lalu lintas komunikasi rahasia yang dilakukan oleh beberapa direktur. Apa kau mengenal Uchiha Madara? Ya, Pak Tua pemilik Uchiha Corporation, dia terkenal ambisius dan agresif dalam berbisnis. Dulu pernah terjadi salah satu orang kita membelot padanya dan nyaris meruntuhkan satu kantor cabang yang kita miliki. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Madara, yang jelas dia sedang mengincar beberapa perusahaan induk kita dengan cara yang halus."

Naruto telihat berpikir cukup keras. Sejujurnya ia masihlah awam dalam dunia bisnis. Untuk masalah seserius ini ia bahkan kehilangan solusi dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kau punya rencana? Sepertinya kita harus menghubungi Paman Kakashi. Shika!"

Mendadak suasana di dalam ruangan berubah tegang. Sakura hanya memperhatikan tanpa berniat komentar. Namun melihat bagaimana kalang kabutnya Naruto sedikit membuatnya khawatir.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Kakashi masuk lalu membungkuk setelah sampai di hadapan Naruto.

Kakshi adalah salah satu anggota perusahaan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan kecerdasan dan loyalitasnya terhadap perusahaan. Ia sudah bekerja cukup lama di Uzumaki Group dan mendedikasikan seluruh kemampuannya untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi perusahaan.

"Ini _Urgent,_ " jawab Kakashi tak lama setelah Ino menjelaskan seluruh permasalahan mereka.

"Tak kurang dari sebulan lagi akan diadakan rapat dewan, jika empat perusahaan itu jatuh maka bisa dipastikan Naruto akan turun dari jabatannya sebagai Presiden Direktur di perusahaan ini. Saham yang dimiliki Naruto tidak cukup menopang posisinya saat ini."

Tiba-tiba ruangan berubah hening setelah Kakashi mengataknnya. Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sementara yang lain menunggu keputusan Naruto. Perlukah mereka mengerahkan bagian intel untuk membuat pencegahan, tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan dalam waktu yang singkat. Mereka membutuhkan solusi yang praktis karena sudah tidak tersisa lagi waktu.

"Err, sebelumnya bolehkah aku sedikit memberikan saran?" Sakura memulai suara. Sontak semua kepala di ruangan itu menoleh padanya.

"Sakura-chan, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Masalah ini tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan." Naruto menyela.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, ia lalu melirik Hatake Kakashi yang sejak tadi berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak akses saja pusat server Uzumaki Group lalu memblokir lalu lintas komunikasi mereka untuk sementara waktu sambil memantau harga saham dan membujuk para investor?"

Semua orang hanya diam tanpa berani menanggapi. Ide sakura terdengar mudah namun juga setengah gila. Dia bilang server utama? Sampai saat ini akses ke server utama Uzumaki dipegang oleh ayah Naruto. Hari ini Naruto belum memperoleh informasi mengenai kapan akses itu akan jatuh ke tangannya mengingat beberapa persyaratan yang diberikan ayahnya pada beberapa wasiat setelah kematiannya.

"Kakashi-san, dapatkah kau sambungkan aku ke Wilbert?" pinta Sakura. Kakashi melirik takut-takut pada Naruto sebelum kemudian ia menyambungkan _video call_ dari tabletnya.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal sebelum ini?" Naruto berceletuk. Ia memicingkan matanya pada Kakashi, berani-beraninya pria tua itu membohonginya selama ini berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sakura.

"Ah hai Mrs. Sakura. Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu. Benarkah kau sedang berlibur di Jepang dengan suamimu? Ada yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?" Sapa seseorang dari seberang video call dengan menggunakan bahasa perancis yang fasih.

"Hai Will, aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah kau kirimkan kode akses untukku membuka sistem di sini? Sepertinya aku kesulitan karena servernya tidak bisa dibuka di luar Kanada." Sakura menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama.

"Oh tentu saja, tunggu sebentar," Will melakukan entah apa beberapa detik sebelum muncul kembali di layar tablet. "Silakan sebutkan sandinya,"

"Sapphire Blue."

 _Suara cocok._

"Kemudian dekatkan kedua matamu ke kamera."

 _Identitas cocok, wellcome Mrs. Sakura._

Siang itu pun menjadi siang yang mencengangkan bagi orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu. Bagaimana seorang Sakura bisa dengan mudahnya membuka sistem paling rahasia di perusahaan Uzumaki. Ia bahkan memiliki akses zero untuk seluruh menu di sistemnya. Barulah setelah itu diketahui, setidaknya 54% saham Uzumaki ada di tangan Sakura. Pemilik sebenarnya perusahaan raksasa Uzumaki Group. 40% nya adalah saham di luar Jepang yang berkembang dengan pesat dan cepat.

"Aku hanya diberikan sebuah perusahaan untuk kukelola di luar negeri. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih dari dua puluh cabang di berbagai kota besar di seluruh dunia. Perkembangannya sangat, sangat pesat dari yang kubayangkan hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun." Ia menjelaskan. Oleh karena itu sebagian besar saham memang ditunjang oleh perusahaan milik Sakura di luar negeri. Dengan status Naruto sebagai suami Sakura sama sekali tidak akan mengusik posisi Naruto di Uzumaki Group. Naruto tentu saja sangat terkejut, hal apa lagi yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Sakura? Saat itu dalam diriya muncul sebuah keinginan untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Sakura.

oOo

" _Ibu tidak setuju." Kushina melemparkan selembar surat undangan di atas meja ruang tamu, tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang tengah duduk bersama kedua orangtuanya._

 _Hari itu malam yang cukup sunyi. Para pelayanan sudah kembali ke kediaman mereka sementara para penjaga hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara yang tidak perlu. Kushina melipat tangan di depan dada dengan kaki yang dilipat anggun khas gaya seorang bos ketika memarahi anak buahnya._

" _Tapi, Bu?"_

" _Tidak ada Hinata di pesta atau tidak ada pesta sama sekali!"_

 _Naruto menghela napas panjang tanda tidak suka dengan sikap semena-mena ibunya. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengundang Hinata ke pesta peresmian kantor baru lusa ini. Salahnya apa? Hinata juga gadis yang baik, yah walaupun risih dengan beberapa wartawan yang sering membuntutinya tapi perilaku Hinata sejauh ini tidak bisa dikatakan buruk untuk ibunya benci._

" _Cukup ingat satu hal ini Naruto, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui hubunganmu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu!_ "

 _Naruto melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada ayahnya. Minato hanya mengangkat bahu seraya tersenyum. Hari itu Naruto tidak tahu bahwa terdapat alasan mengapa ibunya melarang keras hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata._

oOo

"Apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan Tuan Uzumaki?" Sambung suara dari seberang sana.

"Ya, ini saya sendiri?"

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, ini saya Lee manager Hyuuga-hime. Saat ini Hyuuga-hime sedang kritis di rumah sakit, malam tadi dia berusaha bunuh diri di rumahnya."

oOo

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11 : Love?

Chapter 11

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

 _"Jika suatu hari nanti kita terpaksa berpisah, aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama pergi."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan."_

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat singkat Sakura. Hari itu ia menganggap ucapan Sakura seperti angin lalu. Lagipula mereka tidak berencana berpisah, Naruto tahu Sakura sangat mencintainya jadi wanita itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto._

oOo

"Tadaima." Naruto membuka pintu kamar dan sedikit berjengit saat melihat Sakura hanya mengenakan handuk tipis. Ia belum begitu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura di kamarnya. Terlebih dengan berani Sakura hanya mengenakan handuk seperti ini. Sungguh sangat berani, pikir Naruto.

"Okaeri, Naruto."

Naruto masuk, menyampirkan coat panjang dan jas yang ia kenakan, menaruh tas tangan, lalu membuka dasi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi."

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut Naruto melihat Sakura sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Tanpa pikir panjang pria itu langsung bergegas menuju ke sofa dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura.

"Sayang, kau membuatku terkejut!"

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar khas dirinya yang dibalas pukulan tangan Sakura di bahunya. "Dasar baka!" gerutu Sakura.

"Aku lelah." Naruto perlahan memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin merasakan nyamannya pangkuan Sakura. Sebentar saja ia ingin membuat tubuhnya mengingat tentang istrinya.

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto. Semenjak kepergian orang tua Naruto, suaminya pasti mengalami banyak hal yang menyakitkan. Sakura mendengar cerita tentang Naruto yang depresi berat saat ayah ibunya dikabarkan meninggal. Naruto bahkan mengusir banyak sekali pelayan dari rumah ini. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kelopak mata suaminya. Naruto membuka mata, keduanya bersitatap dalam keheningan.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tukas Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng, "Hmm, tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Aku baru sadar, bahwa mata dan hidungmu sangat indah." Naruto menyentuh pipi Sakura. Menikmati saat-saat mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu seperti ini.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung mendorong tubuhnya mendekati Naruto, mencium bibir suaminya. Awalnya terasa ragu-ragu, namun karena Naruto membalas ciuman Sakura, ia pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto mendorong naik tubuhnya sementara Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati setiap rasa yang disalurkan suaminya. Cukup lama keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman yang intens, Sakura membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah mereka saling berpaut. Naruto menarik piyama Sakura, dan entah bagaimana ia mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Sakura. Kedua tangannya tidak hanya diam, perlahan-lahan bergerak membuka kancing piyama istrinya. Ah sial, ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Jangan salahkan Naruto tentang ini semua.

Naruto merasakan bagaimana bibir Sakura sangat manis di bibirnya, apakah ini rasa _strawberry_? Ia tidak tahu Sakura akan sengaja menggunakan lipstik di malam hari seperti ini. Atau memang istrinya sengaja sudah menyiapkan semua ini? Benar, wangi pakaian Sakura pun berbeda dari biasanya. Atau hanya perasaan Naruto saja yang terlalu jatuh dalam pesona istrinya. Sakura mengerang meminta oksigen.

"Na-ru-to," Naruto melepaskan ciumannya saat mendengar Sakura susah payah memanggil namanya. Kedua matanya sudah berkabut namun ia sebisa mungkin menjaga kesadarannya.

Sakura mencengkeram bahu suaminya. "Apa kau akan melakukannya di sini?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Melakukan apa?"

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah padam, wanita itu memalingkan muka dari suaminya. "Ma-maksud-ku ..."

Naruto jelas tertawa melihat tingkah canggung istrinya. Ia lantas menyeringai. "Maksudmu melakukan ini?" Naruto meraup kembali bibir Sakura seraya mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya menuju tempat tidur mereka.

Di luar udara cukup dingin membuat kaca jendela berembun. Sementara Sakura merasakan kamar mereka begitu panas malam ini. Malam telah larut dalam keheningan, derak reranting, siul angin, dan teriakan jangkrik adalah harmoni malam yang tak terelakkan. Malam yang panjang bagi Sakura dan Naruto, dan akan ada banyak malam-malam panjang untuk kemudian hari.

oOo

"Sekarang kau sudah cukup terlihat seperti ibu-ibu, _Forehead_." Ino terkikik melihat tingkah canggung Sakura. Siang ini sahabatnya itu bertandang ke perusahaan Namesoft entah untuk alasan apa. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang cukup menarik perhatian Ino, yaitu syal yang dikenakan Sakura di siang bolong seperti ini.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Pig!" Sakura mengeratkan syal di lehernya. Naruto baka itu sudah membuat tanda di lehernya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Ah sial, mimpi apa dia semalam. Sakura malu sekali keluar dari mansion Uzumaki!

"Tidak masalah _Forehead,_ lagipula kau kan punya suami. Terkecuali jika itu terjadi padaku, maka akan berbeda ceritanya." Ino tidak tanah ingin tertawa keras.

"Sudah hentikan Ino! Aku datang untuk urusan yang lebih penting dari ini."

Wajah Ino langsung berubah serius seketika. Sakura tidak terlihat bercanda sama sekali. Apa yang hendak Sakura katakan sampai istri presdir perusahaannya itu sampai jauh-jauh datang ke kantornya.

"Baiklah, kita serius, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Ino memasang wajah bersiap mendengarkan Sakura.

"Apa kau mengenal Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal aktris itu?"

"Aku ingin memintamu mencari tahu tentangnya, Pig. Apa pun tentangnya, terutama tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto."

Sekarang Ino mengerti mengapa Sakura jauh-jauh datang ke kantornya, karena Sakura tidak mungkin meminta hal ini pada pengawalnya karena sama saja dengan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri pada Naruto.

"Aku mengerti."

"Meskipun sampai hari ini aku tidak melihat mereka bersama-sama lagi, tapi setidaknya aku ingin tahu tentang Hyuuga Hinata."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'lagi'?"

Ino mulai menyelidik, Sakura memang tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto pada Ino sejauh ini. Ia tidak menyangka akan adanya orang ketiga di antara mereka. Naruto sialan itu, selain melupakan Sakura, dia bahkan berani menduakan sahabatnya. Ino merasa sangat geram. Jadi bagaimana hubungan mereka saat ini?

"Setelah kepergianku ke Kanada, Naruto menjalin hubungan khusus dengan wanita itu karena ketidaktahuannya tentang aku." Ino menatap Sakura iba. "Ya memang di awal sangat menyakitkan karena aku tidak bisa mentolelir kesalahan seperti ini. Kesalahan apa pun itu bisa aku maafkan Ino, kecuali yang satu ini. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan Naruto jika dia memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain. Tapi sekarang aku bisa sedikit melupakannya karena sikap Naruto yang mulai menerimaku kembali."

"Aku paham."

oOo

Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Sakura yang memerankan peran kecil sebagai seorang istri dari Uzumaki Naruto, dan Naruto yang bersikeras mempelajari dunia bisnis yang kini digelutinya. Keduanya kelihatan baik-baik saja tanpa persoalan yang berarti.

"Justru karena aku terlalu mencintaimu yang menjadi alasan aku pergi." Sakura bergumam kecil. Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang sejak tadi sibuk memandangi langit senja di balkon rumah mereka. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan senampan teko berisi teh hangat dan dua buah cangkir. "Aku tidak terima kau melupakanku dan aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Itulah alasan aku pergi."

"Kau tahu, sesering apa pun senja meninggalkan sore, dia selalu punya tempat untuk pulang, yaitu langit. Rumah bagi sore dan senja bersitatap dalam keheningan yang singkat." Naruto menoleh, "Itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan tokoh utama dalam novel Sean pada kekasihnya. Aku berharap kata-kata itu benar-benar kukatakan untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum. Ya, Naruto memang selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya kembali sekeras apa pun ia mencoba pergi.

Sore itu keduanya sedang menghabiskan waktu di balkon rumah yang menghadap langsung ke langit sore. Senja yang datang bertandang membiaskan warna oranye dan mengguyur dedaunan, rerumputan, hingga pantulan air di permukaan kolam. Bagi Sakura senja adalah satu dari sekian hal yang sangat ia sukai. Senja selalu mengingatkannya pada Naruto, penulis puisi penyuka senja dan Sakura. Menganggap keduanya adalah perpaduan indah yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

"Naruto banyak mengibaratkan hidup seperti senja. Beberapa dituangkannya ke dalam tulisan." Sakura menatap mata Naruto. Saat itulah suara dering ponsel berbunyi membuyarkan keheningan. Naruto langsung meraih ponsel di saku celananya.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menegang menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia menunggu suaminya menyelesaikan panggilan sebelum melemparkan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Hinata-chan mencoba bunuh diri dan sekarang kondisinya kritis."

Seketika itu Sakura membatu, mengingat hari di mana dirinya melihat sebuah bingkai berisi foto suaminya dengan wanita bernama Hinata itu di kamar Naruto. Ia ingat perasaan sakit itu berasal dari tatapan asing Naruto yang terlihat tidak suka ketika dirinya menyentuh bingkai miliknya. Ia ingat catatan yang diserahkan Ino padanya yang berisi banyak sekali hal-hal tentang Hyuuga Hinata, terutama hubungannya yang begitu spesial dengan Naruto. Mereka sering terlihat bersama-sama setiap saat. Hari itu saja sudah cukup membuat hatinya seperti dicabik-cabik menjadi berkeping-keping. Cukup hari itu saja, tidak dengan hari ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Tidak akan lama," ujar Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa," kalimatnya pelan namun tajam. Ia meraih lengan Naruto dan mencengkramnya dengan keras.

Naruto sedikit keheranan, kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura bertingkah seperti ini? "Tapi Cherry ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi pada wanita itu lagi!"

"Sakura?! Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan perasaan? Hinata bukan orang yang akan meneguk racun tanpa alasan!"

"Apa pun yang terjadi padanya tidak ada urusannya dengan kita,"

"Ayolah Cherry, tidak akan lama. _Please ..._ "

Sakura berbalik kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Naruto membuang napas kasar. Ia akan mengurus Sakura nanti karena saat ini nyawa Hinata sedang dalam bahaya. Ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

oOo

To be continued ...

Nb : Hai Reader!!! Lama sekali Author tidak update yaaaa, ah bagaimana ya, jadi ceritanya cukup panjang dan mengecewakan. Jadi beberapa waktu lalu saya sudah menulis draft untuk chapter lanjutan cerita ini, tapi karena sambil mengerjakan tugas waktu itu saya lupa save ceritanya, dan akhirnya satu file dengan tulisan yang cukup banyak pun raib tanpa sisa. Author benar-benar frustasi karenanya, tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kalian sudah menulis banyak lalu tulisannya hilang?

Yah, Author mengalami writer block karena hal itu. Yang jelas alur sekarang ini sedikit berbeda dari alur awal yang saya rancang. Akan tetapi saya berharap reader tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Karena Author merancang cerita ini agar tidak terlalu panjang, sebentar lagi cerita akan memasuki klimaks, estimasi 15 chapter sampai end. Dan oh ya jangan lupa untuk reeview ya, selain membangun, Author merasa semangat kembali menulis karena melihat komentar kalian.

See ya


	12. Chapter 12 : Leave

Chapter 12

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

Sementara keadaan di rumah sakit sudah sesak oleh wartawan dan banyak sekali awak media. Pemberitaan soal percobaan bunuh diri Hinata entah kenapa mencuat begitu saja ke permukaan, padahal agensinya sudah sebisa mungkin menutupi kasus ini.

Hinata terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur ruangan ICU dengan alat-alat penyangga medis yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto sebenarnya tidak enak hati meninggalkan Sakura, tapi Hinata tidak punya keluarga yang bisa mengurusnya. Ia pikir hari ini saja dirinya datang ke rumah sakit dan tidak akan datang lagi untuk ke depannya.

Baru saja Naruto melangkah mundur untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, saat tangan Hinata tiba-tiba menahannya. Hinata mulai sadar, kedua matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Hinata?"

Saat itulah pintu ruangan terbuka. Naruto terkejut melihat orang lain berdiri di ambang pintu bersama dua orang perawat dan seorang dokter.

oOo

Sakura membuka matanya dan hatinya mencelos ketika menyadari tempat kosong di sampingnya masih kosong sedari malam. Tidak ada jejak-jejak Naruto pulang. Sialnya pria itu sepertinya memang menginap di rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura meraih ponsel di atas nakas, segera menghubungi Shikamaru untuk menanyakan perihal suaminya.

Di sinilah ia kini, berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tempat wanita mantan kekasih suaminya dirawat. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan ini? Di luar banyak sekali wartawan yang menunggu konfirmasi tetang kabar sakitnya aktris muda Hinata. Untungnya Sakura memiliki akses melalui Shikamaru, jadi ia bisa leluasa masuk sampai ke sini.

Sakura membuka pintu perlahan, tempat yang ia masuki sangat luas. Tidak jauh dari pintu keluar terdapat sebuah jendela kaca besar yang menghubungkan ruangan di luarnya dengan ruangan intensif di dalam. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat sosok yang tidak diduga di dalam sana.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menoleh, namun perhatian Sakura berpindah pada sosok pria _blonde_ yang berada di balik jendela kaca. Tepatnya duduk di samping tempat tidur pasien dan memegangi tangan pasien. Sakura melotot, memegangi tangan pasien?

Sasuke yang menyadari situasi dengan cepat mengetuk jendela kaca sehingga Naruto melihat ke arah mereka. Pria itu langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan setelah menyadari kehadiran istrinya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Uchiha-san, bisa tinggalkan kita sebentar?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa kikuk berada di tengah-tengah persoalan suami istri ini. Ia pun memutuskan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Hinata terbaring. Setelah memastikan Sasuke tidak ada di ruangan itu, Sakura melipat tangannya di dapan dada.

"Tidak bisakah, setelah apa yang aku lalui, kau tidak menyakiti perasaanku?"

" _Cherry_ , dengarkan. Aku sudah mau pulang semalam. Tapi dia siuman dan memintaku tetap di sisinya." Naruto merutuk kata-katanya sendiri. Padahal dia bisa saja beralasan lain untuk menghindari Sakura terluka karena mendengarnya. Tapi ia sangat tahu bahwa istrinya adalah wanita yang cerdas dan dirinya sendiri tidak pandai berbohong.

"Jadi karena itu kau meninggalkan istrimu sendiri?"

Naruto bungkam. Ia tidak habis pikir Sakura bisa sejahat ini. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa kasihan?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kalau kau keterlaluan?" seloroh Naruto mulai geram dengan tingkah Sakura yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa?" Sakura meninggikan suaranya tak terima.

"Bagaimana pun, wanita itu adalah manusia," Naruto menunjuk ruangan Hinata, "dan aku yakin kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hinata tidak memiliki keluarga?"

Sakura tidak habis pikir Naruto akan meninggikan suaranya hanya karena wanita itu. Sebelum Naruto hilang ingatan, sebelum semua permasalahan itu terjadi, tak pernah sekali pun Naruto membentak Sakura. Mendengar suara tinggi Naruto saja sudah membuat Sakura gemetar.

"Kau membentakku?" Suara Sakura bergetar. Matanya menggenang dan memerah menahan tangis. Perasaannya seperti dicabik-cabik sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto mencoba meraih pundak istrinya namun ditepis kasar oleh Sakura. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Harusnya mereka tak boleh sampai bertengkar seperti ini. Apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan? Hari ini ia kembali membuat Sakura menangis. Ah Naruto bahkan lupa jika istrinya belum pulih dari trauma dua tahun silam. Obat anti depresi Sakura bahkan belum benar-benar dibuang olehnya.

oOo

Ino merengut memajukan bibirnya ke depan sambil terus membuang napas kasar. Sesekali wanita pirang itu menoleh ke tempat tidur yang beberapa menit lalu disita sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura. Ia kembali menghela napas melihat sahabatnya menangis sesegukan di atas kasur. Kedua mata Sakura sudah sembab dan bengkak. Keadaannya lebih kacau dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Si baka Naruto itu benar-benar baka!" gerutu Ino lebih karena kesal dengan situasi semacam ini.

Sakura semakin mengencangkan tangisannya. Mendengar itu Ino kembali menghela napas.

"Hey, _Forehead_ , tidakkah tangisanmu itu terlalu berlebihan? Kau tidak sedang ditinggal mati suamimu kan?" Ino berusaha membujuk sahabatnya agar berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Kau ... tidak akan ... paham ... perasaanku, Pig! Huwaaaaa ..."

Ino memutar bola mata. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana meminta Sakura berhenti menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura akhirnya berhenti menangis dan hanya menyisakan segukan yang terdengar sangat pilu di telinga Ino. Sudah cukup, ia tidak tahan mendengar Sakura terluka sampai seperti ini. Ia harus melabrak si baka Naruto itu agar sadar! Ah sialan dia harus terlibat dengan permasalahan yang konyol ini.

"Aku ingin pulang," celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino tidak bisa menangkap maksud Sakura sampai sahabatnya itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku ingin pulang ke tempat ayah dan ibuku."

"Apa!?" Ino jelas terkejut mengingat Sakura sudah tidak memiliki orang tua saat ini.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibuku." Kalimat Sakura berikutnya semakin membuat Ino terkejut.

Ino memicingkan matanya menelisik, "Maksudmu kau ingin pulang ke Kanada?"

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Ino hanya menghela napas kasar. Ia tidak begitu suka melihat tingkah Sakura yang senang sekali lari dari masalah. Dengan cara itu, Sakura hanya akan mempersulit keadaan. Bisa saja, apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu terulang kembali karena semua ini.

"Dengar, _Forehead,_ aku sama sekali tidak menyarankan solusi itu padamu. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, aku akan buatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ino beranjak menuju counter dapur apartemennya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Sakura sangat menyukai ramen.

"Ramen sudah siap!" Ino menaruh ramen yang sudah matang dari pancinya di atas meja makan.

Mata Sakura berbinar melihat asap ramen yang mengepul di hadapannya. Ia bergegas meraih sumpit dan piring, mengangkat mie lalu meniupnya agar lebih dingin. Namun tepat saat ia memasukkan mie itu ke mulutnya tiba-tiba saja sesuatu seperti naik dari dalam perut ke tenggorokannya. Perasaan mual tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhnya. Ia menjatuhkan sumpit di tangannya dan sontak membuat Ino terperanjat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Forehead?_ " Ino menyodorkan segelas air putih pada sahabatnya. "Minumlah,"

"Jauhkan mie itu dariku, Pig. Aku tidak suka baunya." Sakura menutup hidung. "Memangnya yang kau masak itu rasa apa?"

Ino keheranan. Seingatnya ramen rasa original adalah yang paling Sakura sukai di antara semua rasa ramen. Ia secepat mungkin menyingkirkan panci ramen dari hadapan Sakura.

"Aku ingin tidur, Pig."

Ino menghela napas pasrah. Baiklah, di saat seperti ini Sakura hanya membutuhkan dukungan moril dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Kali ini ia akan biarkan Sakura melakukan apa pun.

oOo

"Biar aku yang menjaga Hinata. Kau harus mencari Sakura-san."

Naruto sedikit tidak suka mendengar sebutan 'Sakura-san' yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Terdengar terlalu akrab untuk memanggil nama kecil istrinya seperti itu. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau pria ini memiliki hubungan yang cukup istimewa dengan Hinata. Setidaknya, Naruto tidak akan terlalu khawatir meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Belum diketahui pasti alasan Hinata melukai dirinya sendiri, yang jelas menurut penuturan Lee managernya, belakangan ini ada beberapa fandom haters yang menghujat Hinata melalui media online. Pihak agensi sudah bergerak untuk mencari orang-orang itu dan membawa mereka ke jalur hukum. Baiklah, ia harus pergi dan mencari istrinya.

"Aku serahkan Hinata padamu, Uchiha-san." Sepertinya Sasuke cukup bisa diandalkan, terlebih untuk menjaga sahabatnya sendiri.

oOo

Sakura menarik kopernya dari kamar menuju ke luar. Tenten dan Sai mengikutinya di belakang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Cuaca sedikit mendung dan udara lumayan dingin. Sepulang dari kediaman Ino, Sakura langsung meminta Sai memesankan tiket pesawat menuju ke Kanada. Entah perasaannya begitu menggebu untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia ingin menenangkan diri dan mencari waktu untuk sendiri. Ia hanya tidak ingin terluka berlarut-larut.

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut saat mendengar kabar Sakura sudah menuju ke arah bandar udara. Ia memutar stir menuju Konoha Airport, Naruto tidak habis pikir Sakura akan bertindak sejauh ini. Semua ini tidak benar. Ia tidak akan kehilangan Sakura lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat itulah Naruto panik dan mencari nomor Sakura di ponselnya. Berulang kali ia menghubungi istrinya namun tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan nomor Tenten dan Sai pun mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Shit!"

oOo

To be continued

Hai hai reader apa kabar? Hari ini saya balik bawa chapter terbaru. Maaf ya kalo agak singkat. Silakan tinggalkan jejak... yosh RnR?


	13. Chapter 13 : Waiting

Chapter 13

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil langsung berlari menuju lobi bandara. Tidak peduli mobilnya parkir di sembarang tempat sampai seorang penjaga meneriakinya untuk tidak memarkirkan mobil di sana. Namun ia tidak peduli, pikirannya terlalu penuh oleh nama Sakura. Ya Sakura. Istrinya. Ia harus mengejar penerbangan Sakura dan mencegahnya untuk pergi. Berkali-kali Ia menoleh pada papan jadwal penerbangan, Jepang - Kanada, lima belas menit lagi pesawat akan _take off_. Tidak akan sempat. Saat ini Sakura pasti sudah memasuki kabin pesawat dan sedang menunggu penerbangan. Tapi Naruto merasa tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Ia berlari menuju loket bandara dan menerobos setidaknya satu dua antrian di sana.

"Apakah masih ada tiket penerbangan ke Kanada?" Ia memburu petugas loket dengan pertanyaan.

"Maaf Pak. Sudah tidak bisa."

"Tolong, berikan aku satu tiket saja!" Suara Naruto sedikit meninggi.

Petugas sedikit keheranan melihat tingkah laki-laki yang meminta tiket penerbangan pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan terbang. Petugas itu hanya memasang senyuman aneh. "Maafkan kami, Pak. Pemesanan tiket untuk penerbangan ke Kanada sudah ditutup sejak dua jam yang lalu. Silakan lakukan pemesanan untuk penerbangan berikutnya."

"Kubilang berikan aku satu tiket saja! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?! Aku bahkan bisa membeli bandara ini!" amuk Naruto putus asa sambil terus memukul-mukul dinding kaca di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Sakura seperti ini. Tidak bisa. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura pergi seperti waktu itu.

"Maaf Tuan, bisakah Anda tenang?" Dua petugas keamanan menghampiri saat mendengar sedikit keributan, mereka meminta agar Naruto tidak mencari masalah yang bisa membuat pengunjung lain tidak nyaman.

"Aku mohon, berikan aku satu tiket saja. Tidak bisakah kalian menghentikan pesawat itu?!" Namun pria itu malah memaksa petugas untuk memberikan tiket yang ia minta. Terpaksa dua petugas keamanan pun menyeret paksa Naruto agar menepi di ruang tunggu. Naruto terus meronta dan berteriak histeris. "Lepaskan! Cepat hentikan pesawatnya sekarang juga!"

Langit tak begitu mendukung perasaan Naruto. Hujan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun menimbulkan percikan air di permukaan jendela tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Namun pandangan matanya menerawang jauh entah ke mana. Dadanya sakit tak terkira, menahan kecamuk perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Pada akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa menahan Sakura. Apalagi belum kering mulutnya sehabis membentak istrinya dengan kata-kata yang sedikit kasar.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru datang menjemput. Shikamaru menatap Naruto sedikit miris. Ia seperti melihat Naruto saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal beberapa waktu lalu. Ia ingat bagaimana histerisnya Naruto saat kabar meninggalnya Kushina dan Minato disampaikan padanya. Shikamaru mendekati Naruto. Tangannya terulur memegang pundak sahabat sekaligus atasan kerjanya itu, berharap hal tersebut dapat menambah kekuatan untuknya.

"Sementara pulangkan terlebih dahulu. Aku akan siapkan pesawat pribadimu."

oOo

Sakura menoleh ke luar jendela pesawat yang telah lepas landas beberapa saat lalu. Perlahan-lahan ia dibawa meninggalkan tanah Jepang. Tampak gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang indah berjejer di atas ketinggian. Ia menghela napas pelan, tangannya bergerak meraih sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah botol obat. Sai yang duduk tepat di sampingnya bisa melihat tangan Sakura yang tidak mau berhenti gemetar. Ia tidak begitu heran mengingat riwayat medis Sakura yang memang sebelumnya mengalami trauma berat. Namun ia refleks menahan tangan Sakura saat wanita itu mengeluarkan botol obat dan hendak meminumnya. Sakura jelas heran dengan tindakan Sai, ia menoleh melayangkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Anda harus menjaganya," Sai tersenyum.

Sakura masih belum bisa menangkap maksud dari kata-kata Sai yang ambigu. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu, dan tangannya refleks membuang botol obat yang tadi sudah ia buka penutupnya hingga isinya berceceran di atas lantai pesawat. Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sudah hendak ia lakukan? Sakura menoleh dan menatap tajam pengawalnya itu. Melayangkan pertanyaan yang tidak terucapkan oleh mulutnya.

Sai sekali lagi tersenyum. Menarik kedua matanya untuk ikut tersenyum. Sadar tatapan tidak suka Sakura padanya. Hari yang sedikit mendung membuat laju pesawat mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup keras dan mengganggu. Intruksi dari kabin memberitahukan para menumpang untuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan tidak berjalan-jalan. Sakura kembali menoleh ke luar jendela, menikmati percikan air yang menabrak jendela pesawat dari luar. Percuma ia menanyai Sai, karena pengawal Uzumaki ini terkenal dengan sifat misteriusnya. Tidak tertebak. Sakura masih tidak bisa percaya hari ini ia berada di sini. Benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di dalam _dashboard_ mobilmu kemarin,"

Di hari terakhir Sai mengantar pergi Sakura ke kampus, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di dalam _dashboard_ mobil saat dirinya membuka tempat itu. Sebuah benda berbentuk lonjong dengan dua garis merah di tengahnya. Hanya dengan melihat benda itu saja Sai sudah bisa menebak situasi yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura. Hanya saja ada satu pertanyaan yang terus mengganjal di benaknya. Mengapa Sakura menyembunyikan semua ini?

"Aku yakin Anda selalu memiliki alasan untuk setiap hal yang Anda lakukan termasuk perihal sesuatu yang tidak Anda katakan pada Tuan dan juga kepergian Anda hari ini." Sai mengunci mata Sakura melalui pandangannya. Mencari celah yang manunjukkan kegoyahan hati wanita itu akan kalimat Sai. Namun nihil, Sakura terlihat sangat bertekad dan tampak sekali sudah bulat dengan keputusannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya." Sakura membuang wajahnya kembali ke luar jendela pesawat. Terbayang olehnya bagaimana wajah datar Naruto padanya saat pertama kali pria itu menjemput Sakura di Kanada. Juga wajah marahnya, suara bentakannya, dan ekspresi-ekspresi Naruto yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelum semua hal ini terjadi. Mendadak perasaan asing itu muncul. Perasaan takut pada semuanya. Sakura takut Naruto akan benar-benar berubah. Sakura hanya takut mereka benar-benar tak bisa bersama. Sakura takut pada kenyataan bahwa Naruto kehilangan memorinya. Apa yang bisa diperbaiki dari sebuah tulang yang pernah patah? Mungkin akan sembuh, tapi tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Pikiran-pikiran itu yang meracuni malam-malam Sakura. Pada tidurnya yang tak pernah lelap, pada hatinya yang tidak pernah bisa tenang. Sakura hanya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk berpikir sendiri. Ya, ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Istirahatlah, perjalanan masih jauh." Sai mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan kalimat itu. Tapi Sakura masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Sai hanya menebak jalan pikiran Sakura saja, bahwa semua yang dilakukan olehnya adalah karena perasaan ragu pada Sakura pada Naruto. Sai menghela napas kasar, sialnya ia tidak bisa membantu apa-apa selain tetap menjaga Sakura seperti permintaan Minato.

oOo

Shikamaru hanya bisa melongo saat mendengar kalimat Naruto tiba-tiba. "Apa?"

"Batalkan perjalanannya."

Kalimat Naruto rasanya cukup lugas dan terdengar jelas. Tapi yang Shikamaru tidak bisa pahami adalah maksud dari pembatalan tersebut. Jelas-jelas tadi Naruto mengamuk di bandara meminta tiket penerbangan menuju Kanada. Justru setelah Shikamaru menyiapkan jet pribadi Naruto membatalkan rencana perjalannya. Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto pikirkan? Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya frustasi.

"Tapi bukankah ..."

Naruto menoleh sambil tersenyum dengan ramah. Berbeda dengan sikap dinginnya saat di bandara tadi. "Sakura hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melanggar privasinya."

Apakah mencegah kepergian seseorang yang penting dalam hidup kita bisa dikategorikan ke dalam pelanggaran privasi? Ayolah, semakin mereka menjauhkan diri satu sama lain tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apa pun. Malah semakin membuat semuanya bertambah rumit. Shikamaru menghela napas pasrah. Keputusan ada di tangan Naruto.

Naruto membuka mata pagi itu. Udara begitu dingin menusuk persendiannya. Ia menoleh ke tempat kosong di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ah ya, Sakura kan pergi beberapa hari yang lalu. Hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos merasakan kekosongan yang seperti gaung di dalam dadanya. Sepertinya dingin kamar ini tidak melulu karena _air conditioner_ yang terlalu rendah, atau udara dingin dari luar rumah yang mendung. Sepertinya lebih karena ketidakhadiran Sakura di kamar ini yang membuatnya menjadi sangat dingin.

Naruto mengucek matanya, sempoyongan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pagi ini ia harus kembali bekerja. Kehidupannya harus tetap bergerak dengan atau tanpa Sakura di sisinya. Karena ada ribuan orang yang melambungkan harapan mereka pada perusahaan milik Naruto sehingga ia harus menjaganya agar tetap aktif dan stabil.

Naruto melangkah menuju meja makan. Di sana sudah disediakan berbagai macam makanan, tidak terlewat segelas susu coklat. Ah mengingatkan Naruto pada Sakura. Belum apa-apa Naruto merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Padahal rumahnya terlalu luas untuk bisa membuat pernapasan menjadi sesak. Apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan sekarang?

Sesampainya di kantor semua berjalan normal. Orang-orang bekerja seperti biasanya seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi. Naruto berjalan tegap menuju lift untuk pergi ke ruangannya di lantai atas. Sekilas Gaara yang selalu mengikuti Naruto ke mana pun pria itu pergi bisa melihat kesedihan yang coba Naruto sembunyikan dari wajahnya. Naruto pasti tertekan karena kepergian Sakura. Gaara jadi ingat bagaimana Naruto dengan tegas memutuskan aktris Hyuuga Hinata dan meminta wanita itu agar tidak mengganggu kehidupannya lagi.

 _"Naruto-kun?"_

 _Naruto menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya sementara giginya bergemelutuk menahan luapan emosi yang tak tertahankan. Naruto ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri yang sangat bodoh karena membiarkan Sakura pergi dari hidupnya. Semua penyesalan itu rasanya tidak pernah bisa tertebus oleh apa pun di dunia ini. Oleh karenanya Naruto merasa kepergian Sakura dan kehidupannya yang sepi hari ini adalah hukuman yang harus ia terima._

 _"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya."_

 _Air kesedihan mengembang di mata Hinata. Ia menatap nanar Naruto yang berbalik dan meninggalkannya di ruangan tempat ia dirawat._

"Hei Gaara. Bisakah kau memberiku sedikit saran bijak?" ujar Naruto setelah lift yang membawa mereka tertutup dan mulai bergerak.

"Kau harus mencari Sakura-sama dan menyelesaikannya secara langsung sebelum semuanya bertambah rumit."

Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar kalimat Gaara. Mencari Sakura? Sepertinya kali ini ia harus menerima hukuman kesepian ini dan menolak saran pengawalnya itu.

oOo

Daun maple berjatuhan dari dahannya. Menutup permukaan tanah dengan warna coklat dan oranye yang indah. Musim gugur sudah bertandang membawa berjuta harapan. Setelah musim panas yang membakar siang dengan teriknya, kali ini Quebec ditaburi oranye yang berguguran. Seperti halnya hujan, guguran daun pun menjatuhkan berbagai kenangan di ingatan Sakura, Terutama ingatannya di dalam rumah panti bersama ayah dan ibu pengurus juga teman-temannya sesama yatim piatunya. Hanya sampai usia sepuluh tahun Sakura bisa merasakan kasih dan sayang dari orang tua asuhnya sebelum kematian menjempu mereka di hari natal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Semenjak itu Sakura memutuskan hidup mandiri dengan mencari biaya hidup sendiri dan sekolah sendiri. Semua momen-momen pahit dalam hidupnya terjadi di kota ini dan Sakura telah menelan semua rasa kehidupan itu.

Di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas dengan hamparan rumput yang membentang dan gundukan guguran maple yang berserakan, Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Menyaksikan anak-anak panti berlarian memainkan bola bersama Sai dan juga Tenten. Dua pelayannya itu sudah sangat akrab dengan anak-anak panti sejak Sakura sering berkunjung ke tempat ini. Selama ini Sakura memang menjadi donatur terbesar yang menentukan kelangsungan hidup panti ini. Ia hanya ingin membalas budi panti yang pernah menjadi rumahnya di masa lalu.

"Mau kutuangkan lagi?"

Sakura menoleh pada seorang kakek yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya, bersama-sama menikmati teh hangat di musim gugur. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Menurutmu, apakah sesuatu yang telah patah bisa tersambung kembali dengan utuh, Sarutobi-Jiisan?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia paham betul permasalahan yang sedang Sakura hadapi saat ini. "Tidak akan utuh, tapi tersambung kembali itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Kita pasti lebih memilih memiliki kaki pincang dibandingkan tidak punya kaki. Apa aku salah?"

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tahu bahwa kakek ini sedang berusaha membujuknya agar mau memutuskan sesuatu. Sakura mendongak ke atas langit yang biru dan cerah. Sejujurnya, jauh di dalam hati Sakura menunggu Naruto menyusulnya. Tapi suaminya tidak kunjung datang. Apakah Naruto benar-benar lebih memilih wanita itu daripada istrinya sendiri?

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh perutnya yang semakin membesar seiring waktu. "Kenapa Ayahmu tidak juga datang, Nak?" gumamnya pelan.

oOo


	14. Chapter 14 : Fate

Chapter 14

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

Musim salju segera berakhir. Gumpalan es putih yang menumpuk di atas tanah dan dedaunan mulai mencair, membasahi sebagian besar jalanan di Montreal. Tanah yang semula putih kini mulai terlihat hitam, semak-semak mulai muncul ke permukaan, dan pohon-pohon maple yang daunnya telah gugur kini menunjukkan dahan-dahannya. Tepatnya di dalam sebuah pelataran yang dipagar besi berwarna hitam, seorang anak laki-laki berlarian sambil memeluk sesuatu di lengannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dibungkus mantel tebal dan sebuah penutup kepala berbahan bulu yang menutupi kedua daun telinganya. Sementara sebuah syal yang melilit di lehernya hampir terlepas karena anak laki-laki itu terus berlari tanpa memedulikan apa pun, terutama wanita yang mengejarnya sejak tadi.

Tenten berkali-kali tersungkur ke tanah karena kakinya terantuk bebatuan. Ia bangun kembali dengan baju yang kotor dan wajah super kusut, jengkel pada tingkah putra majikannya.

"Haru-sama! Berhenti berlari sekarang juga!" teriaknya histeris.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang panjang menjuntai hingga menutupi dadanya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di tengah-tengah taman. Seorang laki-laki berstelan jas rapi menemani di sampingnya. Sebuah api unggun menyala kecil di depan mereka, menghangatkan hari yang masih dingin sebagai sisa dari musim dingin yang belum berakhir.

"Aku mendapatkan email dari Uchiha Sensei, dia mengirimkan undangan pernikahan Yamanaka Ino untukku."

Sai menoleh saat nama yang tidak asing itu tertangkap pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Wanita itu akhirnya menikah juga," gumamnya.

"Hmm ya, dengan Nara Shikamaru seingatku."

"Oh pria itu. Sayang sekali."

Sakura menyadari nada kecewa dari kalimat Sai. Sakura cukup mengetahui perihal kedekatan Sai dengan sahabatnya Ino. Ia kira mereka menjalin semacam hubungan khusus. Atau mungkin ini hanyalah cinta sepihak Sai pada Ino? Ah soal itu adalah permasalahan mereka. Sakura merasa tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi mereka. Bicara soal cinta sepihak, cintanya pada Naruto apakah bisa dikatakan sepihak? Mendadak Sakura merasakan sesak di dadanya. Hal ini selalu terjadi setiap kali Sakura menggingat Naruto entah karena apa.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Sejak kepergiannya menginggalkan Naruto dan semua kenangan mereka di Jepang. Sakura kini tinggal di sebuah kota tempat panti asuhan yang membesarkannya kini berada. Karena satu dan lain hal mereka terpaksa memindahkan rumah panti ke wilayah Montreal, meskipun tidak sebaik Quebec, tapi daerah ini cukup ramah dan bersahabat. Terutama bangunan-bangunan tuanya yang memiliki banyak nilai sejarah. Situs inilah yang menjadi objek menarik dalam cerita-cerita yang Sakura tulis belakangan ini. Beberapa waktu terakhir ia memfokuskan diri di dunia literasi sambil memperdalam ilmu bahasa, terutama bahasa Inggris. Buku Sakura sudah dicetak di berbagai media Kanada, dengan menggunakan nama pena tidak seorang pun dapat mengenali dirinya sebagai penulis. Selama tiga tahun itu hidupnya jatuh dan bangun. Setelah melepaskan seluruh kepemilikan atas perusahaan Uzumaki, Sakura merintis usaha barunya dibantu Sai dan Tenten. Ia pernah menjadi dokter sementara di rumah sakit dengan kontrak tidak lebih dari enam bulan. Pun sempat tinggal di panti dengan anak-anak yatim piatu sampai akhirnya mampu membeli sebuah rumah sederhana untuknya tinggal. Sebuah rumah yang berdampingan dengan asrama panti.

Selama tiga tahun itu banyak hal terjadi pada dirinya. Tanpa sekali pun Naruto berada di sisinya. Selama tiga tahun itu, Sakura membesarkan Haru seorang diri.

"Jadi?" Sai sangsi jika Sakura akan berkunjung ke Jepang untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Ino. Selama tiga tahun mereka tinggal di Kanada, tak pernah sekali pun Sai melihat Sakura mengontak teman-temannya di Jepang. Perihal kiriman email dari Uchiha Sasuke tidak lebih karena mereka pernah bekerja di kampus yang sama dan mengetahui alamat email satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan hari penting Ino, tapi ..." Sakura menoleh pada Haru yang masih berlarian di halaman rumah mereka sambil dikejar-kejar Tenten. Saat itulah Haru tersungkur sampai wajahnya mencium tanah yang lembap. Anak itu menangis saat berhasil bangun dengan tubuh yang kotor dan dipenuhi luka karena jatuh. Refleks Sakura bangun dari duduknya lalu berlari menuju ke tempat Haru sedang menangis.

"Haru tidak apa-apa?!" Sakura menyingkirkan beberpa gumpalan tanah basah yang menempel di mantel Haru. Anak itu berhenti menangis saat Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. "Ibu kan sudah bilang, Haru jangan lari-lari lagi karena nanti bisa jatuh!"

"Haru hanya tidak mau tertangkap Ten-nii." Haru mengusap air matanya di wajahnya.

Sakura melihat Haru memegang sesuatu. Ia mengambil benda di tangan Haru, sebungkus susu rasa coklat. Sakura menggeleng sambil berdecak. "Haru, Ibu kan sudah bilang‒"

"‒Jangan minum susu coklat karena Haru alergi susu?"

Sakura tertegun sesaat mendengar jawaban Haru. Melihat anaknya sangat menyukai susu coklat mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Hatinya mendadak sakit tanpa alasan. Sesuatu seperti terasa menekan perasaannya. Sakura kembali memeluk anaknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sai dan Tenten yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka merasa terharu dengan hubungan ibu dan anak di depan mereka. Jika ditambah dengan kehadiran Naruto, keluarga Sakura dan Haru akan semakin lengkap. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perasaan Tenten dan Sai seperti diiris-iris. Mengingat bagaimana pedihnya takdir kehidupan mereka yang harus terpisah selama ini.

"Haru, Paman datang membawakan mainan dan susu untuk Haru!"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki datang di tengah-tengah mereka. Haru yang semula memeluk ibunya langsung bangun dan berlari menuju ke arah pria itu. Raut wajah Haru yang semula sedih mendadak sumringah dan bahagia. Cepat sekali suasana hati Haru berubah.

"Sasoji!" teriaknya sambil memburu memeluk kaki seorang yang dipanggilnya Sasoji.

Pria itu paham pada situasi dan langsung menunjukkan kotak susu di genggamannya pada Sakura. "Ini soya. Aman untuk alergi Haru," sergahnya sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan suara.

"Sasori-sensei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tenten bertanya heran. Dia tahu betul Sasori yang merupakan salah satu donatur panti mereka tinggal sangat jauh dari kota ini. Tapi anehnya Tenten sering sekali melihat pria ini berkunjung ke panti asuhan, lalu setelahnya pasti akan bermain cukup lama dengan Haru di rumah ini. Jelas saja Tenten sedikit tidak suka. Tenten tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu kalau Sasori menyimpan perasaan pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura kan masih memiliki suami. Ya meskipun mereka tidak pernah bertemu setidaknya statusnya saat ini masihlah sebagai istri dari keluarga Uzumaki.

"Aku hanya berkunjung ke panti."

"Memangnya kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain ke sana-kemari seperti guguran daun maple terbawa angin?"

"Di mataku kau tampak seperti daun kering yang tidak punya tujuan," timpal Sai tak kalah sinis.

Sasori cemberut mendengar kalimat sindiran Tenten dan Sai untuknya. Tapi telinganya sudah sangat kebal dengan kalimat-kalimat tajam dua orang itu.

"Kalian sangat cocok. Kenapa tidak menikah saja?"

"Ha?" Tenten melotot mendengar candaan Sasori.

Sementara Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang sudah biasa terjadi setiap hari.

oOo

"Apa kau yakin ingin melanjutkan pengobatan ini, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade duduk di kursi dokter sambil memegang beberapa lembar laporan uji tes laboratorium rumah sakit di tangannya. "Dari yang kulihat, tidak terjadi banyak perubahan padamu." Tsunade mendongak menatap pria yang duduk di kursi pasien di depannya.

Pria itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dengan tampilan yang terbilang kacau ia duduk menghadap Tsunade. Dua matanya membentuk kantung mata yang hitam dan menyeramkan. Melihat kondisi Naruto sangat memprihatinkan membuat Tsunade iba padanya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkannya." Naruto menjawab asal. Ia harus mengembalikan ingatannya yang hilang bagaimana pun caranya.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menonton mereka di belakang hanya menundukkan kepala menatap lantai yang dingin. Ia menoleh keluar pintu ruangan, salju perlahan turun menjatuhkan butiran-butiran putih ke atas dahan-dahan pohon. Beberapa jatuh ke tanah, ke atap bangunan, dan ke atas permukaan lantai yang terbuka. Ia menghela napas dan mengeluarkan uap panas dari hidungnya, lantas menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan untuk memperhangat diri.

oOo

 _Apakah kau percaya pada takdir? Kurasa takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita. Meskipun pada akhirnya, takdir pula yang memisahkan kita._

Takdir. Hanya sebuah kata-kata yang singkat dan terasa tidak memiliki arti. Pada mulanya Sakura tidak begitu percaya pada takdir. Ia ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya adalah bagian dari takdir. Ya, Takdir pertama yang ia pelajari sangatlah menyedihkan. Takdir terus menuntun kehidupan Sakura sampai membawanya ke tanah Jepang dan bertemu dengan Kushina Uzumaki. Takdir itu membawa Sakura sampai ke rumah Uzumaki dan bertemu dengan pria itu. Sakura pernah bertanya jauh di dalam hatinya, jika hari itu ia dipertemukan oleh takdir baik dengan Naruto, takdir buruk apakah yang kemudian akan menimpa mereka? Sekarang Sakura paham takdir buruk itu adalah pepisahannya dengan Naruto. Takdir buruk Sakura memang selalu perihal perasaan rindu. Dahulu pada orang tuanya, dan kini pada suaminya. Semenjak ia tinggal di Kanada Sakura lebih sering mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu angkatnya di panti yang lama. Menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan pada mereka, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

Sesampainya di bandara, Sakura meminta agar Sai langsung membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan, yakni daerah Ame. Tempat di mana mereka sebelumnya telah menyewa sebuah villa untuk ditempati selama berada di Jepang. Haru terus menarik baju Sakura agar mau lebih cepat berjalan karena ia sangat tidak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa Jepang itu. Bahasa mereka sama persis seperti bahasa yang digunakan keluarga Haru saat sedang di rumah, berbeda dari bahasa tetangga dan teman-teman mainnya di Kanada. Sakura berjalan menyeret sebuah buah koper super besar, sedangkan satu koper dibawakan oleh Sai di belakang mereka.

Tatapan sinis Tenten terus tertuju pada pria yang berjalan seolah tak merasa bersalah di samping Sakura.

"Di hari yang indah ini apa tak sebaiknya kita baikan dulu?" celetuk Sasori di depan Tenten. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan sinis pelayan Sakura itu padanya.

Tenten mendongak ke arah langit. Cerah dari mana? Langit Jepang gelap dan bersalju. "Lagipula kau jauh-jauh harus ke Jepang itu terlalu tidak alami."

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku mau mengunjungi nenekku di sini."

"Di antara semua hari kenapa kau harus pergi bersama-sama dengan kita?"

Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah dua orang di sampingnya. Ia terkejut saat menyadari Haru sudah tidak ada lagi di depannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan ke belakang, tapi Haru tidak ada.

"Haru?" Teraiknya panik. Sontak Tenten yang sedang beradu argumen dengan Sasori langsung terhenyak kaget, begitupun Sai yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakang mereka. Rombongan mereka langsung berhenti saat menyadari Haru tidak ada. "Dimana Haru?" Sakura semakin panik.

"Bukannya tadi ada di situ?" Tenten menunjuk tempat di depan Sakura. Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tadi memang di sini," Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh tempat di bandara. Ada ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi kedatangan penumpang. Bagaimana cara ia bisa menemukan Haru? Saat itulah Sai dan Sasori langsung melepaskan bawaan koper mereka dan berpencar mencari Haru. Tenten juga ikut mencari dengan menyisir jalan yang tadi mereka lewati takut-takut Haru berhenti di tengah jalan karena melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Haru-sama?!" teriak Tenten memanggil-manggil.

Sementara Sakura berlari menuju ke pusat informasi untuk meminta bantuan petugas keamanan mencari Haru.

Di tempat lain, di luar area bandara, Haru berlari-lari mengejar seorang kakek-kakek yang membawa kotak susu coklat di dalam keranjang bawaannya. Kakek tua itu tidak sadar jika dirinya diikuti seorang anak kecil, ia terus berjalan dan menyebrangi jalanan tempat mobil biasa melintas menuju area bandara. Saat itulah sebuah _ford_ berwarna hitam mendadak mengerem saat Haru berjalan tepat di tengah jalan. Nyaris tertabrak jika saja si pengemudi mobil tidak cepat-cepat menginjak rem. Shikamaru bergegas keluar dari mobil untuk memastikan dirinya tidak menabrak apa-apa. Ia pun terkejut saat melihat anak kecil sudah tersungkur di depan mobilnya dan menangis.

"Astaga!" Ia langsung meraih tubuh Haru yang jatuh dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor terkena tanah. Saat itu salju turun dan angin mulai terasa dingin menusuk persendian. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Haru?!" Suara teriakan dari arah lain menarik perhatian Shikamaru. Haru yang semula berdiri di depannya berlari menghampiri seorang wanita yang sangat familiar di mata Shikamaru. Bagaimana tidak familiar, sosok wanita itu adalah bagian penting yang tidak terpisahkan dalam cerita kehidupannya. Sosok yang lama tidak ia lihat. Wanita yang sangat dirindukan Naruto selama ini.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru memanggil nama itu. Wanita itu menoleh dan jelas sangat terkejut melihat ternyata Shikamaru yang menemukan Haru. Sakura Refleks menoleh ke arah mobil yang bertengger tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru berdiri. Sakura memicingkan mata berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang lain berada di sana, namun nihil. Matanya tidak bisa menangkap apa-apa yang berada di dalam mobil dengan kaca hitam itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan Haru." Sakura membungkuk dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru. Tidak jauh dari Sakura, Tenten dan Sasori menunggunya. Mereka bisa dengan jelas melihat Sakura membendung air mata di pelupuk matanya. Tenten paham apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

Shikamaru tidak berusaha mengejar Sakura. Ia lantas kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung menoleh ke kursi penumpang. Di sana duduk Naruto yang memandang jejak-jejak Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. Satu dari sekian ribu kemungkinan untuk bertemu Sakura di tempat ini. Di antara ribuan orang mereka justru bertemu, apakah ini salah satu permainan dari takdir? Naruto tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sekadar keluar dan mendekati mereka. Menanyakan banyak hal, memegang tangan Sakura, dan memintanya untuk kembali ke sisinya. Kenapa tubuhnya justru menolak semua keinginan itu?

"A-anak itu?" Naruto bergumam pelan.

"Aku akan mencari tahu terlebih dahulu."

Naruto merasakan kembali hatinya yang sakit seperti dicabik-cabik sesuatu. Lebih baik baginya jika tidak pernah bertemu kembali dengan Sakura. Daripada harus melihat Sakura dengan pria lain. Apalagi ia tidak bisa membayangkan Sakura memiliki anak dengan pria lain.

"Bisakah kau batalkan saja penyambutan klien hari ini, Shikamaru? Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin tidur."

oOo

To Be Continued

Silakan tinggalkan jejak komentar dan berikan kritik saran kalian untuk cerita ini! Saya sangat semangat jika Reader sudah berkomentar. Happy reading!


	15. Chapter 15 : Encounter

UNBELIEVABLE MARRIAGE

Chapter 15

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

"Aku mendapatkan hasil test DNA untuk Haru." Shikamaru menarik napas berat. Apa yang ia genggam dalam tangannya sama sekali tidak dapat ia duga sebelumnya. Naruto menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan gusar. "Haru adalah putramu."

Kedua bola mata Naruto melebar. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Perasaan apa ini? Salju turun lebat di luar rumahnya, menyusupkan udara dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. Penghangat ruangan seperti tak berfungsi, Naruto merasa tubuhnya berubah dingin seketika. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu perihal kehamilan Sakura? Jadi saat itu, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sakura di rumah sakit, Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun padanya. Tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun atau memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya? Mengingat saat itu mereka bertengkar hebat dan berpisah begitu saja.

Naruto berpikir ingatannya yang hilang adalah sumber dari semua permasalahan. Karenanya ia melakukan pengobatan rutin untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Ia bertekad ingin mengingat semua tentang Sakura. Ia ingin menjadi Naruto yang di cintai Sakura. Semua hal itu membuatnya frustasi. Terlebih pencarian Shikamaru ke Kanada tiga tahun lalu tidak membuahkan hasil. Mereka mendapatkan informasi bahwa kediaman Sakura sudah tidak ditempati lagi. Sakura pun hilang seperti buih di tengah ombak.

Naruto langsung bergerak mengambil coat panjang yang tergantung pada gantungan. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci dan melesat menuju pintu.

"Perlu aku antar?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri."

Salju turun semakin lebat. Februari sudah bertandang membawa dinginnya puncak musim salju. Jalanan licin oleh salju tapi Naruto terus menerobos tebalnya es itu dengan mobilnya. Ia tidak bisa menunda lebih lama lagi. Secepatnya Naruto harus sampai ke Ame untuk bertemu Sakura.

oOo

"Acara pernikahannya satu minggu dari sekarang kan?" Sasori berusaha mencairkan suasana antara dirinya dan Sakura yang entah kenapa terasa canggung.

Sakura hanya bergeming tak merespon kalimat Sasori. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di tengah-tengah cuaca bersalju. Sakura dengan mantel tebal dan syal sementara Sasori hanya mengenakan coat seadanya. Mereka habis membeli sesuatu ke minimarket, sejujurnya Sakura hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya di tengah dinginnya malam. Ingatannya terus tertuju pada kejadian kemarin di bandara. Sakura sangat yakin Naruto duduk di dalam mobil. Jika memang benar, kenapa Naruto tidak keluar dan menyapanya? Apa sedendam itu Naruto sampai tidak mau menemui Sakura setelah apa yang mereka lalui tiga tahun lamanya.

"Sakura Sensei?"

"Oh maaf. Tadi kau bicara apa?"

"Setelah acara pernikahan yang hendak kau datangi selesai, apa kau akan kembali ke Montreal?"

Sakura menatap direksi yang gelap dan jauh di depan sana. Apakah ia akan pulang? Ia tersenyum sinis. Pulang berarti kembali ke rumah. Rumah sebenarnya Sakura adalah tempat ini. Kanada hanyalah tempat pelarian dari egonya selama ini. Sejak kemarin ia sudah pulang ke rumahnya, tempat ini, rasanya kalimat Sasori terdengar ironis di telinganya.

"Tentu saja."

Sasori tampak menyunggingkan senyuman senang mendengar jawaban Sakura. Anehnya Sasori tidak begitu menyukai tempat ini. Ia memiliki firasat buruk sejak kejadian saat Sakura menangis setelah bertemu seorang pria di bandara.

Saat itu ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Sederet nomor asing bertengger di layar ponselnya. Ragu-ragu ia menekan tombol hijau lantas meletakkan benda itu di telinganya.

"Apakah Anda Sakura-san?" Suara seorang pria tak dikenal dari seberang sana bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ya, maaf ini dengan siapa?"

Sasori melirik Sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya seperti terkejut oleh sesuatu. Sakura menoleh pada Sasori dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Kita harus kembali." Sakura mengatakan kalimat yang tidak bisa dipahami Sasori kemudian.

Sekembalinya mereka ke Villa, Sakura langsung mencari kunci mobil. Setelah itu berlari menuju ke bagasi. Sai yang heran hanya mengamati Sakura tanpa ada niatan bertanya. Tenten mendekat ke arah Sasori dan menghadang pria yang hendak menyusul Sakura ke bagasi.

"Sakura-sama mau ke mana?" Interogasi Tenten curiga melihat mimik muka Sakura yang sedikit panik.

Sasori menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. Tenten melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ini cukup malam untuk Sakura mengendarai mobil di luar sana. Terlebih salju pasti turun menutupi sebagian besar jalanan.

"Tunggu, mau kemana?" Tenten berlari menghadang Sakura yang sudah memasang _sealt belt_ di tubuhnya bersiap menghidupkan mobil. Sakura memelototi Tenten yang berani menghalangi jalannya, ia pun membunyikan klakson yang cukup keras.

Sasori membuka pintu penumpang dan duduk begitu saja di dalam mobil tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang menolak.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar saja," Sakura memohon.

Tenten mendekat ke kursi kemudi. "Cerita atau tidak pergi sama sekali."

Sakura membuang napas kasar. "Aku mau bertemu Naruto."

Saat itulah Tenten melepaskan tangannya pada mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura. Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura langsung bergerak membawa mobilnya keluar dari rumah. Sasori yang tidak begitu memahami situasi hanya diam melihat Sakura dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik.

Mobil mereka sampai di pelataran sebuah bar. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertambah heran. Diikutinya Sakura yang turun lalu memasuki bar tersebut. Di dalam tercium bau alkohol yang menyengat, beberapa orang tumpah-ruah di lantai dansa mengikuti irama musik yang memecah malam. Kerlap-kerlip lampu bar pun membuat Sakura kesulitan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sampai kedua matanya menemukan seorang pria familiar yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di sebuah sofa.

Seseorang yang menghubunginya tadi memberitahukan jika laki-laki bernama Naruto jatuh tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu mabuk di bar. Dia menemukan sebuah nomor telepon dari secarik kertas yang digenggam Naruto. Sejauh yang Sakura tahu, Naruto tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan apalagi sampai tidak sadarkan diri begini.

"Bantu aku membawanya ke mobil," pinta Sakura pada Sasori.

"Dia siapa?" Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, Sasori menanyakan apa yang membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi.

"Dia ayahnya Haru."

Sasori seketika bungkam. Tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Firasat buruknya benar-benar tejadi. Ia sangat tahu bahwa kenangan-kenangan Sakura tumbuh di Jepang. Membawa Sakura ke Jepang seperti mengembalikan wanita itu ke tempat asalnya.

Cukup lama perjalanan yang mereka tempuh untuk sampai ke Konoha. Sakura terus menyetir mobilnya tanpa berniat mengajak Sasori berbincang lebih jauh. Sesampainya di depan sebuah gerbang yang tinggi, dua orang penjaga menghampiri mobil mereka, namun keduanya langsung membungkuk begitu menyadari pengendara mobil tersebut adalah majikan mereka. Sasori terperangah menyaksikan luasnya halaman rumah ini. Air mancur, pohon-pohon, dan bangunan mansion yang megah membuat Sasori berdecak kagum. Ini rumah siapa?

Gaara langsung menghampiri mobil Sakura saat mereka sampai di depan rumah. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Sakura, lebih terkejut melihat kondisi Naruto yang terbaring di bagian belakang mobil.

"Biar aku yang membawa Tuan ke kamarnya," tawar seorang penjaga lain.

Tuan? Sasori menyimpulkan jika Naruto adalah pemilik rumah ini. Tunggu, itu artinya rumah ini juga milik Sakura? Ia tidak percaya jika sosok sederhana seperti Sakura ternyata adalah pemilik dari rumah sebesar dan semegah ini. Sasori mengikuti arah langkah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, sebelum dua orang penjaga menghadang dirinya tepat di depan tangga menuju ke lantai atas.

"Kau siapa?" Interogasi Gaara tajam. Sementara ia membiarkan Sakura lewat menuju lantai atas.

"Saya rekan Sakura sensei."

"Silakan menuju ruang tamu."

Sasori digiring oleh dua penjaga menuju ke ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk tamu.

Sakura sampai di kamarnya. Kamar utama rumah ini. Ia melihat tak banyak yang berubah di sini. Hanya sebuah bingkai berisi fotonya dengan Naruto yang bertengger di atas meja nakas terlihat asing di matanya. Sepertinya memang baru dipasang. Hanya saja kamarnya memang terasa sedikit agak dingin. Dingin dalam artian sepi, selain karena salju sedang turun di luar sana. Setelah penjaga yang membawa Naruto membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur dia pergi begitu saja. Sakura melihat Naruto belum melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya, ia hendak memanggil kembali penjaga tadi namun urung. Didekatinya tubuh Naruto yang terbaring dengan rambut dan pakaian yang kacau. Ia perlahan duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap wajah Naruto.

 _Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sekacau ini?_

Sakura membukakan sepatu Naruto dan mengangkat kaki pria itu agar terlentang lalu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak berselang lama ia keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuju ke bawah berniat untuk pulang ke wisma. Kedatangannya ke rumah ini bukanlah hal yang tepat. Lagipula ia tidak mau meninggalkan Haru sendirian di Villa.

"Sakura-sama," panggilan Gaara menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura menuju ke ruang tamu. "Tuan selalu mencarimu selama ini‒

 _Deg_

‒tapi kau tidak bisa ditemukan, ke mana saja kau selama ini? Dia sangat terluka karena kepergianmu?" Kalimat Gaara sontak membuat kedua mata Sakura memanas.

Naruto selama ini mencarinya? Benarkah Naruto selama ini mencarinya? Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak pernah datang padahal ia sudah sangat lelah menunggunya? Tiga tahun yang ia lewati dengan tidak mudah menyisakan perasaan pedih yang perlahan menghapus keinginannya untuk tetap menunggu. Sejak saat itulah Sakura berhenti menunggu. Berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak kunjung datang. Ia mulai berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya terluka. Sampai kehadiran Haru mengobati semua perasaan itu. Haru lahir ke dunia membawa warna baru dalam kehidupan Sakura yang abu-abu.

"Dia sudah sangat kesepian setelah kepergian Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama. Kumohon pulanglah padanya."

Sakura menarik sebanyak mungkin udara untuk mengisi dadanya yang mulai merasakan sesak. Sasori mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Sakura dan Gaara tanpa sengaja saat dirinya keluar dari ruang tamu. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura, "Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura memejamkan mata dengan berat hati sebelum menjawab, "Ya, ayo kita kembali."

Gaara hanya menatap nanar kepergian Sakura dari rumah Uzumaki hingga punggung wanita itu lenyap ditelan pintu mobil dan mereka pun meninggalkan mansion Uzumaki yang sunyi. Semakin sunyi sejak kepergian salah satu pemiliknya.

oOo

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya mencari kesadaran. Sepertinya tempat ini adalah kamarnya, tapi apa yang terjadi padanya? Pria itu meringis merasakan sakit yang teramat menusuk di bagian kepala. Ah ya semalam ia mengurungkan niat untuk bertemu Sakura dan malah mampir ke salah satu bar lalu tanpa sadar mabuk karena terlalu banyak menenggak alkohol. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Kau, bisakah kau ambilkan aku segelas air putih dan bawakan juga obat pereda mabuk? Ugh kepalaku pusing sekali." Naruto memanggil seorang pelayan saat dirinya turun dari lantai atas menuju ke meja makan. Peria itu sudah rapi dengan stelan jas dan dasi yang melilit lehernya serta sebuah coat tebal sebagai penagkal dinginnya udara di luar sana.

Seorang pelayan menyodorkan sebotol minuman pereda mabuk dan segelas air putih. "Siapa yang membawaku pulang?" tanyanya saat pelayan itu hendak mengambil botol kosong yang isinya sudah diminum Naruto.

Pelayan itu menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap Tuannya. "Sa-Sakura-sama, Tuan."

Naruto spontan menyemburkan air putih yang sedang diteguknya, nyaris menyemprot wajah si pelayan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya takut-takut jika salah dengar.

"Nyonya Sakura, Tuan."

"Apa kau bercanda denganku, bagaimana mungkin Sakura‒" Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat otaknya mengingat sesuatu yang sempat terlewat oleh pikirannya. Naruto memang terus memegangi nomor ponsel terbaru Sakura yang ia dapatkan dari Shikamaru dalam secarik kertas di tangannya semalam. Takut-takut jika ia tidak bisa menemukan rumah tempat Sakura menginap di Ame. Sayangnya nomor itu justru yang mengantarkan langkah Sakura sampai ke rumah ini. Sialnya karena kondisi Naruto yang mabuk ia jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

oOo

"Aku sangat jengkel!" geram Tenten tepat di depan wajah Sai. Pengawal keluarga Uzumaki itu hanya mengusap wajahnya yang disemprot Tenten sampai basah dengan kesal. Meskipun begitu lebih mengesalkan mendengar cerita Tenten tentang Sakura dan Naruto barusan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak merasa kesal saat tahu dua orang itu yang masih saling mencintai, masih saling menunggu, dan masih saling merindukan, justru selalu bermain-main petak umpet. Membuat kesal saja.

"Sebentar-sebentar Sakura yang pergi, sebentar-sebentar Naruto yang tidak mau mencari. Aku sudah sangat jengkel, Sai. Ini sudah tiga tahun apa menurutmu mereka akan tetap seperti ini?" Tenten berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sai.

Tiba-tiba Haru datang dan langsung berlari memeluk kaki Tenten. "Ten-nee, aku mau eskrim."

Sai dan Tenten saling bertukar pandang sebelum kemudian keduanya memasang senyuman aneh.

"Haru-sama, apa Haru-sama ingin bertemu dengan Ayah?" tanya Sai pelan. Takut-takut Sakura mendengar rencananya.

Haru tampak sekali berpikir cukup lama. Ia ingat pernah dikenalkan Sakura dengan ayahnya melalui album foto dan gambar dari ponsel. Ayah seperti yang dimiliki kebanyakan tetangganya di Kanada. Haru sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Kedua bola mata Haru yang besar melebar. Dua iris cosmicnya terlihat jernih dan berbinar-binar. Tampak sekali perasaan senang dari anak itu.

"Aku mau!" jawabnya antusias.

oOo

Sai menyeret langkahnya masuk ke dalam kediaman Uzumaki. Dapat dilihat olehnya Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah berada di ruang baca dan sedang membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku. Apa pun yang sedang dibaca olehnya, kedua matanya menerawang entah ke mana. Pria itu menoleh saat melihat bayangan Sai memasuki ruangan yang sunyi itu. Naruto terperanjat dari duduknya.

"Sai?"

Ia menaruh buku di tangannya dan menghampiri Sai. Pengawal setia yang lama tidak dijumpai olehnya. Namun langkah kaki Naruto terhenti saat melihat sosok lain berdiri di belakang kaki Sai. Seseorang berdiri di sana sambil memeluk kaki Sai, kepalanya menyembul dari samping lutut pengawal itu.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Uzumaki Haru."

Naruto terhenyak. Uzumaki Haru? Anak kecil itu ragu-ragu menghampiri Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Sai tersenyum, "Haru-sama, perkenalkan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ayahmu."

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca melihat bagaimana cerdasnya seorang Haru. Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh haru dengan kedua tangannya dan membawa Haru ke dalam pelukannya. Tangisnya pun pecah, "Ini Ayah, Nak."

Sai tersenyum senang menyaksikan pertemuan mengharukan ayah dan anak yang terpisahkan oleh ruang waktu sebelumnya.

oOo

"Apa katamu?!" bentakan Sakura menggelegar di tengah-tengah ruangan yang sebelumnya hendak mereka gunakan untuk makan malam. Sakura memijit keningnya frustasi. Jangankan Sasori, Tenten saja tidak berani menyela jika Sakura sudah marah besar seperti ini. Ini adalah kali kedua ia melihat Sakura begitu marah, yang pertama adalah saat Haru jatuh satu tahun yang lalu sehingga keningnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, yang kedua adalah saat ini. Saat Sakura mendapatkan informasi bahwa Haru sedang dibawa Sai ke rumah Uzumaki sejak siang tadi. Sialnya Sakura tidak tahu karena seharian tadi dirinya membantu mencarikan souvenir untuk acara pernikahan sahabatnya Ino sehingga tidak begitu memantau keadaan Haru.

Sakura mengambil _long coat_ merah miliknya yang tergantung di gantungan jaket. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sakura mengeluarkan mobil dan meninggalkan Tenten maupun Sasori di Villa mereka.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Sakura bisa sampai ke Konoha mengingat Villa tempatnya menginap berada di perbatasan antara dua kota. Ia sampai di kediaman Uzumaki, membanting pintu mobil, kemudian berlari mencari keberadaan Haru dengan panik.

"Haru?" teriaknya menuju ke area dapur tempat para pelayan bagian dapur sedang memasak sesuatu. Menerbangkan ingatannya pada momen saat dirinya sedang memasak berdua dengan suaminya di dapur. Hari-hari romantis yang sangat menggelikan. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Haru di mana pun, tidak di dapur, di teras belakang, di ruang baca, pun di ruang keluarga. Sakura berlari menuju ke lantai atas. Jika Haru tidak ada di mana pun, maka tempat satu-satunya adalah kamar mereka. Sakura membuka kenop pintu tanpa mengetuk, saat itulah sosok Naruto berdiri di sana. Pria itu mengalungkan handuk di lehernya menunjukkan dirinya baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah dan kaos putih polosnya yang juga sedikit basah.

"Na-ruto?"

 _Deg_

Naruto membatu seketika. "Sakura?"

oOo

To Be Continued

Silakan tinggalkan komentar...


	16. Chapter 16 : Cracked

Chapter 16

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

"Di mana Haru?"

Naruto diam tak menjawab. Dia justru memandang Sakura sangat lama. Tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Haru di mana?" Sekali lagi Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Naruto terhenyak sadar Sakura bertanya tapi tidak mendengar pertanyaan istrinya itu.

"Apa?"

"Haru di mana?" Sakura mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan jengkel.

Naruto menunjuk arah belakang punggungnya sambil berkata, "Haru sudah dibawa pulang oleh Sai tadi."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan oleh mereka. Ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Saat itulah Naruto sigap mengejar Sakura, menahan lengan wanita itu agar tidak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu. Sakura sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi jika ia bertemu Naruto di saat seperti ini. Ah Sakura benci situasi canggung ini. Apalagi setelah Sakura tahu kenyataan tentang Naruto dari Gaara beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tunggu," tahan Naruto.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak berniat berbalik.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya ambigu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" lanjut Naruto. Suaranya terdengar datar dan dingin di saat bersamaan. Seperti dingin udara malam yang menyusup ke kamar mereka. Sunyi menyelimuti seluruh rumah. Sakura baru sadar bahwa kamar dan rumah ini begitu hening. Puluhan pelayan di bawah sana tidak terdengar dari atas sini. Hanya suara jangkrik yang berbunyi dari dahan-dahan pepohonan. Bersembunyi dari dinginnya salju malam ini.

"Soal apa?" Sakura perlahan berbalik menghadapkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Menatap kembali dua iris biru yang lama tidak dilihatnya. Memandang kembali sosok yang lama dirindukannya dalam kesendirian. Sungguh ia ingin memburu rengkuhan tangan Suaminya. Sakura ingin memeluk tubuh lelakinya. Menghangatkan dirinya yang telah lama dingin dan kesepian. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya saat hubungan mereka saja masih tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Haru?" Naruto menatap tajam istrinya. Berusaha mengunci Sakura agar tak memalingkan tatapannya.

Sakura harus menjawab apa? "Apakah penting untukku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Tentu saja. Karena Haru adalah anakku!"

Sakura memicingkan matanya dan terkekeh. Kalimat Naruto sangat ironis dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Menggelikan. Amarahnya seperti naik ke atas kepala.

"Kau tidak berhak terhadapnya setelah apa yang terjadi!" Sakura kambali menuju pintu.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Tapi dia anakku juga?!"

"Aku harus kembali."

"Sakura!"

Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk Sakura, menahan agar istrinya tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Naruto lepaskan!" Sakura meronta-ronta berontak. Namun kekuatan Naruto jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya. Sekuat apa pun ia berusaha melepaskan diri, itu semua tidak ada artinya. Ia pun menyerah dan membiarkan pria itu memeluk punggungnya. Jantung Sakura bertalu seperti genderang perang yang siap beradu. Tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan amarah yang memuncak di kepalanya.

"Aku ..." Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sakura. Mencari wangi yang lama dirindukan olehnya. Menyusuri kehangatan yang lama tak disentuhnya. "Sudah sangat gila karena merindukanmu," bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Sesaat Sakura merasakan tubuhnya merinding. Tidak hanya pria itu, Sakura pun nyaris gila karena merindukan suaminya. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu naif untuk menerima Naruto dengan mudah setelah apa yang ia alami selama tiga tahun. Sakura ingin menyakiti Naruto dengan perasaan rindu itu sama seperti dirinya yang tersiksa oleh perasaannya sendiri. Sakura ingin melukai Naruto seperti Naruto melukai penantiannya selama ini. Sakura tidak bisa menerima Naruto begitu saja.

"Naruto. Aku harus kembali. Kumohon," rintihnya mulai merasakan sesak oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dadanya.

Sakura merasakan tubuh Naruto berguncang. Apa Naruto menangis?

"Aku ... Maafkan aku karena membentakmu hari itu. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Sudah aku coba setiap pengobatan untuk menyembuhkan ingatanku, berharap dengan sembuhnya aku, kau bisa kembali ke sisiku. Tapi semuanya tidak ada artinya. Kepalaku sudah rusak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat hal terkecil tentangmu. Aku mohon Sakura, setelah melihat Haru, kali ini aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku ... Aku sangat putus asa."

Sakura tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Tangan kanannya bergerak naik menyentuh dua tangan yang merangkum dirinya dalam pelukan. Tangan yang selalu ia rindukan gemggamannya. Tapi apakah semudah ini? Semudah ini Sakura goyah hanya karena mendengar suara Naruto yang memilukan? Hatinya teriris pedih. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Naruto lebih tersiksa lagi. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka sampai seperti ini. Tapi tidak adakah yang berpikir demikian terhadap perasaannya? Bukankah Sakura juga pihak yang paling terluka lebih dari siapa pun? Persetan dengan siapa yang paling terluka dan paling tersiksa. Sakura dan Naruto sudah terlalu jauh saling menyakiti. Jika ia ingat wajah lugu Haru, anak kecil yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah di sisinya, Sakura tidak tega jika harus memisahkan hubungan anak dengan ayahnya.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir dari mata zamrudnya yang jernih di tengah temaram lampu kamar. Kenapa ia menangis?

Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat lagi. Perlahan ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto yang melonggar. Sakura berbalik menghadap wajah suaminya. Wajah Uzumaki Naruto yang lama sekali tidak ia lihat. Setiap hal pada wajah Naruto yang selalu ia rindukan. Matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, senyumnya, dan juga bibirnya. Setelah itu, tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan sang suami. Diraupnya bibir Naruto yang memabukkan. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria itu. Sementara itu Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya karena terkejut oleh tindakan tiba-tiba istrinya. Ia membalas ciuman Sakura dan mulai mengangkat tangannya merangkum bagian samping wajah Sakura. Mereka pun tenggelam ke dalam ciuman yang dalam dan lama. Gigitan demi gigitan. Cecap demi cecap. Hingga Sakura membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas, ia pun melepaskan bibirnya.

"Gomen. Untuk meninggalkanmu dan menyembunyikan tetang kehamilanku. Aku ..." Sakura tersengal menarik napasnya lebih dalam. "Aku hanya terlalu ketakutan. Aku sangat takut karena kau tidak kunjung mengingatku. Aku takut, Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam ciuman yang jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

oOo

"Ini sudah sangat malam."

Tenten melirik Sasori yang terlihat gusar sejak ditinggalkan Sakura sore tadi. Tak lama setelah Sakura pergi, Sai justru datang membawa Haru dan Sakura tak kunjung kembali. Tenten mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela yang gordennya masih dibuka, melihat salju yang perlahan turun di luar sana. Semakin malam udara bertambah dingin sekian derajat. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menanggapi ocehan Sasori. Ah senang rasanya mengetahui Sakura tidak kunjung kembali, apa itu artinya Sakura dan Naruto ...

"Sepertinya kita harus menyusul Sakura. Aku takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Tenten dengan sigap menahan Sasori yang sudah hendak bangun mengambil kunci mobil. "Biarkan saja. Aku penasaran akan dapat kabar baik apa besok pagi," ia tersenyum. Tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

Sasori menunduk. Benar-benar sial. Kedatangan Sakura ke Jepang benar-benar membawa sial. Padahal dia sudah mengikuti Sakura sampai ke sini. Tapi Sakura malah terjerat kembali dengan masa lalunya, terlebih hari ini wanita itu menginap di rumah suaminya. Ah ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Kesempatannya mendapatkan Sakura semakin menyempit.

"Aku sangat tahu maksud dan tujuanmu ikut bersama kami ke sini Sasori sensei. Tapi kau tidak bisa egois. Sakura-sama masih sangat mencintai suaminya," jelas Tenten.

"Tapi bukankah suaminya sudah menyakitinya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura terluka!"

"Dibandingkan dengan perasaan terlukanya, perasaan cinta Sakura-sama lebih besar dari itu. Seharusnya kau bisa melihatnya saat kemarin Sakura-sama berlari untuk menghampiri Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di bar? Kau tidak akan paham karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura-sama. Aku pernah menemani dua tahun masa-masa sulitnya saat dia pergi karena kecelakaan Naruto. Aku sudah melihatnya tersiksa lebih dari hari ini karena perasaan cintanya yang sangat besar pada Naruto. Aku pernah melihatnya hampir gila karena Naruto. Bahkan saat sekembalinya Sakura ke sini, Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain, aku menyaksikan Sakura terluka berkali-kali."

Tapi seberapa pun seringnya Sakura terluka ia tetap kembali pada Naruto. Rumah tempatnya pulang.

Sasori hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu cara menanggapi cerita Tenten. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura. Ah jadi benar-benar ia tidak memiliki kesempatan ya? Sasori melemaskan bahunya. Ia patah hati.

oOo

"Jika suatu hari nanti kita terpaksa berpisah, aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat singkat Sakura. "Rumah," ujar Naruto tak jelas.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang dalam dan sayu. Sakura mendadak kikuk karena tingkah suaminya. Ia menundukkan kepala saat menyodorkan segelas susu coklat ke depan suaminya. Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku adalah rumahmu. Jadi sejauh apa pun kau pergi, pada akhirnya kau pasti akan kembali padaku," ungkapnya lembut.

"Jika aku tidak kembali?"

"Aku yang akan membuatmu kembali. Karena aku adalah rumahmu. Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus pulang pada akhirnya."

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar kalimat Naruto. Hatinya menghangat. Perasaannya melembut. Dalam perutnya seperti diterbangi jutaan kupu-kupu. Tuhan ia sangat bahagia.

oOo

Pukul 00.12 malam, Tenten melihat Sakura masuk melalui pintu depan. Ia yang sedang mengambil air minum di kulkas terkejut saat ada orang yang membuka pintu dan masuk. Wajah Sakura sembab seperti habis menangis. Tubuhnya pucat pasi entah karena kedinginan oleh udara bersalju atau karena apa. Sakura berlari menuju ke kamarnya, Tenten diam-diam membuntuti Sakura.

"Sakura-sama?" sapanya setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Terlihat jelas wanita itu terkejut oleh kedatangan Tenten. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sakura, meskipun tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, Tenten tidak berniat menanyakan apa pun demi untuk menjaga perasaan Sakura. Sepertinya hal yang buruk baru saja terjadi.

"Aku ingin sendiri." Sakura bergumam, meminta secara halus agar Tenten keluar dari kamarnya. Tenten yang mengerti maksud Sakura langsung meminta diri dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura rapat-rapat. Dalam benaknya muncul berbagai macam pertanyaan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan membiarkan perasaannya lebih tenang. Hatinya tersayat pedih. Sangat pedih sampai air mata tidak mau berhenti membanjiri wajahnya. Ia lelah menangis. Bodohnya ia yang mudah sekali goyah hanya karena Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!" rutuknya dalam hati.

Saat tersadar Sakura sudah berada di tengah ciuman yang lama dengan Naruto tanpa benar-benar ia sadari. Sakura refleks mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Tangannya menghapus jejak bibir Naruto di bibirnya. Tidak bisa. Ini semua salah!

"Cherry?" Naruto kebingungan berusaha mencari kembali kesadarannya.

"Brengsek!" Sakura menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan penuh amarah. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apa kau tahu bagaimana penderitaan aku saat mengandung Haru seorang diri hah? Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku terbangun di malam hari karena rasa sakit dan melakukan segala hal sendirian?! Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku melahirkan Haru dan merawatnya sampai sekarang! Kau tidak akan tahu!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Naruto terbengong tidak bisa menjawab.

Sakura menarik kasar kenop pintu lantas menutupnya sampai menimbulkan suara bedebam yang keras. Para pelayan pasti bisa mendengar suara keributan di lantai atas. Mereka sudah bisa menduga jika keributan itu berasal dari dua majikannya yang sudah lama terpisah.

Naruto berdiri lalu mendorong semua barang yang berada di depannya, termasuk semua benda yang berada di atas meja hingga berserakan di lantai. Napasnya memburu menahan kesal. Sakura, Sakura, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Sakura.

"Aaaargh!!!"

oOo

To be continued

Sekadar info, sabtu ini sebenarnya saya sudah mulai UTS. Tapi anehnya saya tidak bisa berhenti menulis. Mumpung ide sedang berjalan, karena kalau sudah writer block itu susah. Author minta doanya ya ke teman-teman semua biar UTS nya lancar. Kebetulan ceritanya tidak begitu menguras pikiran karena saya menggunakan gaya bahasa yang lebih sederhana. Terima kasih untuk seluruh dukungannya. Silakan tinggalkan komentar kalian...


	17. Chapter 17 : Heal

UNBELIEVABLE MARRIAGE

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya yang tenang berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

PRAKK!

Sakura melemparkan sesuatu hingga terdengar bunyi pecahan cermin yang sangat keras. Cukup keras untuk membuat Tenten yang sedang berada di dapur menghampiri pintu kamar Sakura dan bertanya-tanya dengan tingkah Sakura di dalam kamar.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Tanpa meminta izin Tenten masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan menemukan wanita itu sedang memeluk lutut sambil berjongkok di atas pecahan cermin yang berserakan di mana-mana. Kakinya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Sakura-sama!"

Tenten langsung memburu memeluk majikannya. Ia kemudian melihat botol obat yang tergeletak di lantai dengan isinya yang keluar dan berceceran. Itu obat penenang yang dulu sering Sakura minum sebelum pertemuannya dengan Naruto! Sejak kapan majikannya mulai meminum obat itu lagi?

"Sakura-sama. Aku di sini." Tenten memeluk tubuh Sakura yang berguncang menangis. Ia tidak tahu bahwa efek pertemuan kembali mereka dengan Naruto akan sedahsyat ini untuk Sakura. "Apa kau ingin kita kembali lagi ke Montreal? Aku akan memesankan tiket untuk kita pulang. Ayo kita pulang."

oOo

Pagi itu Tenten menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Ia terus melemparkan tatapan pada Sakura yang tampak baik-baik saja pagi ini. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tenten menaruh sepiring _sandwich_ di depan Sakura dan menunggu respon wanita itu namun Sakura hanya diam dan mengambil piring _sandwich_ yang diserahkan Tenten. Sai berlarian di ruang makan mengejar Haru yang masih kukuh tidak mau sarapan pagi ini. Sementara Sasori duduk dengan tenang namun tidak sekali pun matanya berani menatap Sakura.

Tenten menghela napas kasar, ia tidak suka situasi yang baik-baik saja ini setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

Rencananya hari ini Sakura akan berkunjung ke rumah Ino, ia juga sudah punya janji untuk membatu mencarikan souvenir yang bagus untuk pestanya. Ino menunggu mereka di depan departement store tempat mereka akan keliling. Ia terlihat berdiri sendirian di lobi, Sakura setengah berlari menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Pig!"

"Hei Forehead! Kau ke mana saja?!" Ino sedikit membentak Sakura dan memeluk sahabatnya sangat erat. "Kupikir kau sudah lupa denganku!" Ino menangis.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu."

"Jadi?" Ino melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Ia pun melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat Tenten berdiri di belakang Sakura sambil menuntun Haru. Ino tidak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan melangkah mendekati Haru.

"Perkenalkan, ini Haru. Haru, ini Tante Ino. Dia teman Ibu."

Haru maju selangkah sambil mengulurkan tangan kecilnya. "Bachan, salam kenal."

Ino menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Ha-Ha ... Ini a-anakmu Sakura? Astaga!"

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti aku ceritakan. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan seperti rencana awal?"

"Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku?"

"Kau juga! Bisa-bisanya ya kau dekat dengan laki-laki dan aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau lebih buruk Forehead! Kau punya anak dan sudah sebesar itu dan aku tidak tahu?!" Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sambil berdebat.

"Aku tidak punya nomor kontakmu. Aku menghapus semuanya meskipun setelah itu aku menyesal menghapus semuanya!"

Ino cemberut. "Dasar bodoh! Setidaknya sisakan nomorku! Memangnya aku ini siapa?"

Hari beranjak sore dan Ino memperoleh nyaris sepuluh kantong souvenir di tangannya. Ia rasa itu sudah cukup. Bahkan Sakura justru mengira itu terlalu berlebihan. Bayangkan saja mereka menghabiskan satu hari penuh untuk memperoleh kurang lebih dua puluh jenis souvenir yang sisanyaa akan dikirim langsung ke rumah Ino. Hari yang sangat panjang.

Ino melihat mobil Shikamaru yang sudah terparkir di jalan tengah menunggunya. Ia melambaikan tangan memberikan tanda kalau dirinya tidak jauh dari mobil Shikamaru. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Sakura juga melihat seseorag lain di mobil Shikamaru. Ya, tentu saja bos sekaligus teman dekat pria itu. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Err Ino sepertinya sampai di sini saja. Aku akan naik taksi dan segera pulang. Lagipula sepertinya Haru sudah kelelahan." Sakura melirik Haru yang tertidur pulas di gendongan Tenten.

"Ah kukira kau mau kuantar pulang sekalian?"

"Tidak perlu. Tidak akan cukup menampung kami."

Ino tersenyum penuh arti. Ia bukan tidak tahu jika sahabatnya sedang menghindari Naruto. Tadi Shikamaru sempat bilang kalau ia membawa Naruto di mobilnya karena mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor, dan kebetulan dekat dengan posisi Ino. Ino meraih kepala sahabatnya dan menepuknya pelan.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, dan aku juga percaya kau memiliki alasan untuk keputusan yang kau ambil. Aku hanya terus berharap untuk kebahagiaannmu." Setelah mengatakan hal terseut Ino langsung meluncur menghampiri mobil Shikamaru. Sakura hanya termenung memandang bayangan Ino yang masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

oOo

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran mobil. Ia melirik Ino melalui kaca spion dan melihat betapa banyaknya wanita itu belanja untuk keperluan pernikahan. Ia menguap, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mengantuk. Sepertinya tadi ia tidak salah lihat saat melihat Ino sedang bersama orang lain di halaman Mall. Orang itu pasti Sakura. Ia bisa langsung mengenalinya hanya dengan melihat warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Ingatannya terbang pada kejadian penolakan Sakura semalam. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat perasaannya terasa aneh, ia tidak suka.

Ino dan Shikamaru tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat berada di dalam mobil. Di tengah keheningan itulah dering ponsel Naruto berbunyi dan terdengar sangat keras. Naruto terbangun dan melihat deretan nomor di layar ponselnya. Ia berjengit kaget saat melihat namanya.

 _SAKURA?_

"Ha-halo?"

"Bisa bicara dengan keluarga Nona Uzumaki Sakura?"

Naruto mengernyit heran, suara dari seberang adalah milik laki-laki dan terdengar sopan.

"Kami dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Nona Sakura, pengasuh beserta putranya, saat ini sedang dalam perawatan IGD kami. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan beberapa saat lalu, jadi bisakah walinya datang ke sini?"

DEG

"Shikamaru kita balik arah!"

"Apa?" Shikamaru yang terkejut spontan menginjak rem.

"Kita ke RS Konoha. Sakura kecelakaan!"

"APA!" Ino dan Shikamaru sontak berteriak. Tanpa pikir panjang Shikamaru langsung memutar balik stirnya kembali.

OOo

Sakura membuka mata dan meringis saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Ia melihat botol infusan yang menggantung di sampingnya serta langit-langit yang berwarna putih. Tak lama kemudian, banyak suara yang masuk ke kepalanya.

"Sakura!"

Teriakan itu membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah suara. Ia bisa melihat Sasori berdiri di sampingnya ditemani Sai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Saat itulah otaknya memutar ulang memori ketika dirinya naik ke atas taksi dan tidak lama setelah itu ia merasakan tubuhnya terbanting dengan sangat keras.

"Haru?!" Sakura sontak bangun saat mengingat anaknya. "Di mana Haru?"

Sai menunduk, tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa.

"Di mana Haru?"

"Haru mengalami luka serius dan sekarang masih di dalam ruang operasi."

Saat itulah Sakura langsung mencabut jarum infusan di tangannya dengan kasar dan turun dari ranjang pasien. Ia berlari menuju pintu namun Sasori menahannya.

"Kau masih sakit, Haruno-sensei?"

"Biarkan aku lewat."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sai langsung bergerak membantu Sakura untuk berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke ruangan di mana Haru berada. Sakura bersikeras melihat Haru meskipun tubuhnya sendiri dipenuhi luka-luka. Sesampainya di lorong dekat ruang operasi, Sakura bisa melihat Naruto ditemani Ino dan Shikamaru sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Wajah mereka cemas menunggu keadaan Haru.

"Na-Naruto?"

Naruto menengadah dan melihat kondisi Sakura dengan wajah pucat dan perban di kepalanya. Ia berdiri meraih bahu istrinya. "Sa-Sakura, Haru ..." lantas menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura perlahan menangis. Tangisan yang semakin lama semakin keras. Sasori yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memalingkan wajah, sementara semua orang turut berduka dengan kejadian ini.

Apa ini? Apa semua ini? Dinding yang Sakura bangun tinggi-tinggi agar tidak goyah di hadapan Naruto hancur begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia tidak terpikirkan hal lain saat ini otaknya hanya dipenuhi kekhawatiran pada Haru. Ia tidak peduli pada ego atau apa pun itu jika ini tentang Haru. Ia hanya memeluk Naruto sebagaimana seharusnya. Ia hanya ...

"Tidak apa-apa, Haru pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto begitu tenang. Tangisan Sakura merendah, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mengajak Sakura duduk di kursi, dan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Mereka berpegangan dengan sangat erat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia justru menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Naruto. Entah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia mendapatkan sandaran yang nyaman saat dirinya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dua jam sudah berlalu, Ino dan Shikamaru sudah berpamitan pulang dan Sai meminta diri untuk mencarikan mereka makanan. Sementara itu Sasori berada di ruangan tempat Tenten dirawat. Lebih tepatnya menghindari dua orang yang akan mambuatnya canggung bergerak. Operasi masih berlangsung. Semua orang melayangkan doa yang sama, berharap Haru baik-baik saja. Sakura tertidur sebentar di bahu Naruto, beberapa saat kemudian ia terbangun dan menangis, lalu tertidur lagi, begitulah seterusnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berharap kita seperti ini," lirih Naruto sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Mata Sakura tertutup namun telinganya bisa mendengar kalimat Naruto. "Hari itu, tiga tahun yang lalu, aku pergi ke rumah sakit sebagai ucapkan perpisahan yang terakhir untuk Hinata. Aku ... Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membantakmu. Aku tahu tidak akan ada yang berubah meskipun aku menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku tahu salahku kau terluka sendirian, karena otak bodohku yang melupakan semuanya. Karena aku kau melewati masa-masa yang sangat sulit dan bahkan membesarkan Haru seorang diri. Waktu yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku bayangkan bagaimana sulitnya saat itu. Untuk itu aku meminta maaf padamu. Maaf ini adalah untuk kebaikan anak kita." Naruto mengelus rambut Sakura lembut, sementara Sakura mendengarkan semua kalimat Naruto. "Dan maaf ini adalah karena aku tidak bisa lagi hidup di mana tidak ada kau di sisiku. Sakura-ku. _Cherry_ ..."

oOo

Hari pernikahan Ino berjalan dengan lancar meskipun tanpa kehadiran Haru yang masih tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat tidur. Sakura pun hanya datang sebentar untuk menyapa lalu kembali lagi karena merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Haru lebih lama. Salju berguguran menguarkan dingin. Membekukan setiap ingatan yang mulanya tercetak di kota ini. Sakura memandang ke luar jendela mobil yang berembun. Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit minggu lalu, Sakura belum mengatakan apa-apa. Ia berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Bukan Sakura menolak keinginan Naruto untuk memperbaiki semuanya, ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

Sakura menghela napas kasar berkali-kali hingga membuat Sai yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya merasa heran. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Ah bukannya majikannya itu memang selalu tidak beres?

"Apa kau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat? Kurasa kau perlu bertemu seseorang?" celetuk Sai begitu saja.

"Jangan memulai," sergah Sakura merasa jengkel dengan candaan garing Sai. Pria itu sangat tidak cocok dalam hal bercanda.

Sai hanya tersenyum. "Aku serius." Sai berbelok di perempatan jalan dan mereka menyimpang dari jalan yang seharusnya menuju rumah tempat mereka menginap. Sakura melotot sadar ke arah mana Sai membawa mobilnya.

"Sai!" teriaknya panik. Mobil mereka pun terus bergerak menuju ke arah kantor Uzumaki. "Hentikan atau aku akan melompat turun!"

Sai bergerak cepat mengunci pintu penumpang dan menekan gas lebih keras lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah Tuan dan Nyonya-nya yang seperti sedang main petak umpet. Sebentar yang satu mencari tapi yang lain bersembunyi, giliran yang lain mencari, yang satu malah bersembunyi. Sebenarnya mau mereka itu apa?

"Kau harus bertemu seseorang! Aku yakin!" Sai bersikukuh.

"Sai!"

Sampai di lobi kantor Uzumaki, Sai menghentikan mobilnya lalu membuka kunci. Ia keluar untuk membukakan pintu penumpang dan keluarlah Sakura. Nyaris saja Sakura memukul kepala pengawal tidak sopannya itu jika saja ia tidak berubah pikiran. Ia memandangi gedung Uzumaki dengan seksama. Hatinya menghangat, ada banyak sekali kenangan yang ia tinggalkan di tempat ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa perlu bertemu Naruto. Ya sudah saatnya ia berbicara pada Naruto. Suaminya.

Sakura masuk dikawal Sai di sampingnya. Spontan seluruh penjaga gedung menundukan kepala mereka saat menyadari istri Naruto yang datang. Lama sekali sejak terakhir kali istri presdir mengunjungi kantor Uzumaki. Sakura dikawal Sai sampai di depan pintu besar ruangan Naruto.

Ia melangkah memasuki ruangan yang terasa dingin lantainya, meskipun ia mengenakan highheels dan kakinya tidak berpijak langsung ke lantai. Atau hanya suasana ruangannya saja yang terasa dingin? Bukan lantainya? Naruto duduk di kursinya, di belakang sebuah meja berukuran besar sambil membelakangi dinding kaca raksasa yang menghubungkan langsung ruangan gedung dengan pemandangan Konoha yang ditutupi salju. Sangat indah dan menenangkan.

"Sakura?" respon Naruto begitu melihat Sakura memasuki ruangannya. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Naruto terngiang dalam kepalanya.

 _Dan maaf ini adalah karena aku tidak bisa lagi hidup di mana tidak ada kau di sisiku. Sakura-ku. Cherry ..._

Benarkah semua itu? Sakura sangsi. Namun hatinya sendiri tidak bisa berbohong. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Naruto.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf." Sakura menghampiri tempat Naruto duduk. "Karena telah meninggalkanmu, semua alasanku hanyalah pembenaranku saja yang masih tidak bisa menerima keadaanmu, karena kau sudah melupakan kita." Sakura semakin mendekati Naruto, dan kini ia berdiri tepat di hadapan suaminya.

"Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi hidup di dunia di mana tidak ada kau di sisiku..."

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Bukankan itu kata-katanya saat di rumah sakit hari itu? Tapi seingatnya Sakura tertidur dan tidak mendengarnya. "Sakura kau ..."

"Bodoh. Naruto bodoh!" rutuk Sakura.

Naruto bangkit dan langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. " _Cherry..._ Aku ...," Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Menyesap wangi Sakura yang sangat lama ia rindukan dalam kesepian. Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Perasaan rindunya pada Naruto kian membuncah sepanjang waktu. Terlebih perpisahan-perpisahan memilukan yang menyiksanya selama ini. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menanggungnya.

Hari itu, tiga tahun yang lalu Sakura hanya terbawa emosi sesaat. Ia menyesali keputusannya setiap hari setelahnya. Dokter sering mengatakan jika perasaan sedihnya hanyalah efek dari hormon Sakura yang meningkat saat sedang mengandung. Namun perasaan sesaat itulah yang merubah segalanya. Ino benar, selama ini Sakura sangat salah karena terus lari dari masalah. Karena pergi mempersulit segalanya. Karena kepergian mengacaukan semuanya. Setelah ia sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya semua itu sudah terlambat. Naruto tidak pernah datang meskipun Sakura menunggunya. Semua kesalahpahaman itu terus berlanjut selama tiga tahun. Sampai akhinya mereka seperti benar-benar berpisah. Naruto tidak bisa menemukan Sakura dan tersiksa oleh penyesalan. Mereka telah sama-sama terluka.

oOo

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18 : The End

UNBELIEVABLE MARRIAGE

Summary : Sebelum meninggal, Kushina dan Minato meninggalkan pesan bahwa Naruto harus menjemput istrinya di Quebec City. Sementara Naruto tidak ingat pernah menikah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba kehidupannya yang tenang berubah.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik Om Masashi. Cerita sepenuhnya milik Author. Arigatou.

Warning : Au, Ooc, Marriage Life. NaruSaku.

oOo

' _Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia yang tidak ada dirimu di sisiku.'_

 _Sakura terbahak saat membaca salah satu bagian dari novel Unbelievable Love karya Sean Vanues, kenapa kata-katanya terdengar sangat berlebihan. Kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto adalah orang yang sangat kaku di dunia nyata. Ia tidak habis pikir Naruto sampai mendapatkan kata-kata itu dalam otaknya. Ah tapi kata-katanya benar-benar sangat romantis andai itu bisa diucapkan seseorang padanya di dunia nyata. Sepertinya Sakura sedikit berhalusinasi karena terlalu banyak membaca fiksi._

" _Tidak lucu," ketus Naruto di sampingnya. Ia tidak suka jika Sakura sudah mulai meledek dirinya. Menyebalkan._

" _Hey ayolah, kau marah hanya karena ini?" Sakura semakin tergelak. Ia memegangi perutnya tak kuasa menahan tawa. Naruto hanya diam tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kamar mereka. Ayolah, Naruto berpikir sangat keras untuk mendapatkan kata-kata itu, dan sekarang Sakura mengejeknya? Ia tidak bisa terima._

 _Sakura menghela napas. Sepertinya ia memang sudah berlebihan mengejek suaminya. "Baiklah maaafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Gomen, Naruto hm?"_

 _Naruto tidak tahan jika Sakura sudah memasang wajah memelas seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa lebih lama marah pada istrinya. Ah sial semua ini karena Sakura terlalu manis baginya._

" _Mungkin suatu hari akan ada saat di mana kau mengatakan kata-kata itu untukku," Naruto tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut pinky Sakura._

 _Sakura tersenyum balik, ia memberikan ciuman singkat untuk Naruto. Terlalu singkat sampai pria itu tidak diberi waktu untuk merespon. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi." Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya tanpa kehadiran Naruto._

oOo

"Aku tidak tahan lagi hidup di dunia di mana tidak ada kau di sisiku..."

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Bukankan itu kata-katanya saat di rumah sakit hari itu? Tapi seingatnya Sakura tertidur dan tidak mendengarnya. "Sakura kau ..."

"Bodoh. Naruto bodoh!" rutuk Sakura.

Naruto bangkit dan langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. " _Cherry..._ Aku ...," Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Membelai lembut rambut _pinky_ yang lama tak disentuhnya. Oh seberapa banyak ia merindukan wanita ini? Rasanya seperti hampir mau gila!

"Duduklah, aku akan ambilkan minuman untukmu." Naruto masih menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala Sakura. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba membawa sakura sampai ke pelukannya hari ini, yang jelas tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sakura lagi. Tidak untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku akan kembali karena sepertinya Tenten membutuhkanku di rumah. Tenang saja aku dan Tenten akan menjaga Haru dengan baik. Kalian lanjutkan saja." Sai meminta diri dan membuat kaget Naruto juga Sakura. Karena terlalu terbawa suasana mereka nyaris lupa dengan kehadiran Sai di ruangan itu.

Naruto berdehem canggung, "Baiklah, nanti biar aku yang bawa Sakura ... pulang."

Setelah itu Sai langsung menghilang di balik pintu. Sejujurnya Sai tidak begitu nyaman kalau harus jadi orang ketiga di tengah-tengah suasana Naruto dan Sakura tadi. Namun ia tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana manisnya momen barusan. Sangat manis. Ia sempatkan mampir ke meja sekretaris tak jauh dari pintu masuk ruang kerja Naruto.

"Yugao-san," panggilnya pada wanita berambut ungu yang sementara duduk di kursi Shikamaru. Menggantikan posisi sekretaris selama pria itu cuti. "Tolong tolak siapa pun yang ingin bertemu Presdir Uzumaki hari ini. Siapa-pun! Dan pastikan tidak ada yang masuk ke ruangannya sampai beliau memberi izin." Sai melemparkan senyumannya.

Yugao mengangguk meskipun sedikit heran dengan arahan pengawal keluarga Uzumaki itu. "Baiklah," jawabnya patuh.

Naruto dan Sakura duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang kerja, Naruto menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat untuk istrinya sementara ia memegang cangkirnya sendiri.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Naruto kaku.

Sakura memegangi cangkir tehnya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha menetralisir rasa gugupnya. Ah sialnya ia gugup karena sudah lama sekali tidak bertatap muka dengan suaminya. Ya, Naruto masih suaminya 'kan?

"Aku baik seperti yang kau lihat. Jadi ..."

"Maafkan aku!" Naruto menatap langsung ke mata Sakura. "Tolong mafkan kebodohanku. Aku tahu semuanya tidak termaafkan,"

Sakura terdiam. Ia membalas tatapan Naruto dan mereka seolah berbicara melalui tatapan itu. Naruto ataupun Sakura sudah sama-sama dewasa. Mereka harusnya lebih dewasa dalam menanggapi permasalahan. Sederhana saja permasalahan keduanya, lebih karena kurangnya komunikasi dan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Sakura menutup mata dari kebenaran tentang Naruto, dan Naruto bungkam untuk menjelaskan. Selama tiga tahun yang panjang itu, permasalahan mereka tidak serumit yang dibayangkan.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lama meninggalkan Haru," Sakura menaruh cangkir tehnya kembali ke meja. Sial jantungnya bergerak sangat cepat sampai-sampai tubuhnya terasa gemetar.

"Sudah ada Tenten dan Sai yang menjaga Haru,"

Naruto memang benar. Kata-kata Sakura hanya sebuah cara saja untuk lari dari situasi yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Ia sepertinya tidak sanggup lebih dari ini. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya juga desakan perasaan rindunya yang seperti ingin meledak-ledak. Ia sangat merindukan Naruto!

Sementara Naruto hanya menunduk menatap permukaan teh yang tenang di atas cangkir. Masih setengah penuh. Tidak. Naruto lebih suka perumpamaan 'setengah kosong' untuk mengibaratkan cangkir teh dibandingkan setengah penuh. Sama seperti perasaannya selama ia ditinggalkan Sakura yang 'setengah kosong'. Naruto sangat ingin meminta Sakura untuk kembali dan memulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Mengisi kembali kekosongan yang terus menggaung dalam dadanya. Mengulur kembali benang-benang takdir yang telah lama kusut di antara keduanya. Tapi Naruto tidak percaya diri. Tapi tidak keren jika dia meminta itu untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Sakura setelah sebelumnya ia pernah mengatakan hal serupa namun justru mengingkarinya.

"Kau boleh pulang," Naruto memaksakan senyuman. Sepertinya permasalahan sederhana mereka memang sudah terlalu rumit untuk diulur kembali. Ia tidak percaya keinginan untuk mempertahankan Sakura dan dorongan untuk melepaskannya saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku, bawa kami pulang ke rumah kita."

Naruto terbelalak tidak menduga Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan? Jika ini adalah mimpi, Naruto tidak ingin bangun lagi.

"Tapi Cherry..."

Sakura beringsut dari tempatnya untuk mendekati Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh wajah pria itu. Menelusuri garis tegas rahang suaminya, menyentuh pipinya, menatap dalam iris biru yang menenggelamkan kesadarannya. Kedua matanya membendung kepedihan. Perlahan air mata Sakura jatuh melintasi wajahnya. Naruto terhenyak menyaksikan Sakura menangis dalam diam. Hatinya pedih melihat air mata Sakura jatuh begitu saja karena dirinya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis.

"Jangan menangis,"

"Apa kau tahu seberapa besar rasa rinduku untukmu sampai aku begitu membenci dunia tanpa adanya dirimu? Lebih dari rasa sakitku karenamu, lebih menyedihkan lagi ketika orang yang paling aku rindukan berada di depan mataku tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan rinduku ini. Menurutmu sampai kapan aku bisa menahan semuanya?" Sakura menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan meraih bibir Naruto. Mereka berpagutan menyalurkan emosi yang telah lama keduanya pendam. Naruto bisa merasakan perasaan putus asa yang teramat dalam dari Sakura. Sehancur itu perasaan Sakura karena perpisahan mereka. Sakura meluapkan seluruh emosinya, seolah memberi tahu Naruto melalui ciuman itu tentang semua perasaan sakitnya, rindunya, pedihnya, seberapa beratnya hari-hari yang ia lalui sampai detik ini. Sebuah pencapaian yang hebat ketika Sakura masih bisa bernapas sampai hari ini padahal ia terus merasa sesak setiap kali mengingat Naruto. Tubuhnya hampir remuk karena obat anti-depresi yang terus ia minum tanpa henti. Sakura ingin Naruto tahu seberapa besar perasaan ia pada suaminya.

Mereka melepaskan diri ketika merasa kehabisan oksigen. Sakura memburu udara dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Pandangan Naruto berkabut menatap wajah Sakura. Lalu ditariknya kembali Sakura ke dalam ciuman selanjutnya yang begitu intens. Bahkan Naruto dengan frontal menggeram dan menggigit kedua bibir yang ia amat rindukan. Naruto hampir gila. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Tunggu mereka sedang berada di dalam kantor. Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk dan melihat? Persetan dengan semua itu. Naruto menubruk tubuh Sakura memaksanya terbaring di atas sofa. Sakura tak menolak sambil terus menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat karena intensitas aktivitas mereka yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Naruto menatap wajah Sakura. Mata hijaunya yang jernih. Hidungnya yang mancung. Garis wajah yang tirus, dan bibir yang... cantik.

Cantik.

Pandangan Naruto berubah nanar.

"Aku takut," ujarnya terpatah-patah. "Aku takut tidak bisa berhenti, Cherry. Kenapa kau memulainya?"

"Aku ingin memulai kembali denganmu, Naruto. Aku sangat..." Sakura menatap kedua mata suaminya dengan penuh keyakinan. "... Sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan dari perutnya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Naruto terus berharap semua ini bukan mimpi.

"Ayo kita pulang," Naruto berbisik.

oOo

Di penghujung musim dingin, awan-awan masih bergumul diterpa angin. Udara masih terasa dingin meskipun beberapa tunas tanaman mulai mencuat di atas permukaan tanah. Es mulai mencair mengalirkan musim menuju semi yang lebih hangat. Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk di halaman rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya sebuah ladang rumput yang terletak di bagian belakang kediaman Uzumaki. Ia menggelar sebuah tikar dengan beberapa kotak makanan yang sudah ia susun dengan cantik. Haru berlarian di atas rerumputan, mengejar seekor kupu-kupu kecil. Sesekali tawa tercetak di wajah cantik Sakura, menyaksikan tingkah lucu buah hatinya.

"Haru, jangan lari-lari!" Ia berteriak sambil meraih secangkir teh hangat dan meminumnya.

Naruto terus memandangi wajah Sakura dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di wajahku sampai-sampai kau terus menatapku seperti itu," ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh. Naruto kembali tersenyum. Ah cuaca yang terlalu indah atau memang wajah Sakura yang terlalu indah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Naruto hanya bahagia saat memperhatikannya.

Tak lama kemudian dering ponsel berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Ia melirik ponselnya dan melihat sederet nama yang ia kenali terpampang di layar handphonenya.

"Sasori-sensei?"

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar Sakura menyebut nama tersebut. Bukan rahasia umum bahwa Sasori adalah salah satu teman dekat Sakura saat berada di Kanada yang bisa dibilang memiliki ketertarikan pada istrinya. Semua orang tahu bahwa dokter itu menyukai Sakura. Dia bahkan mengekori Sakura sampai ke Jepang saat kepulangannya beberapa waktu lalu untuk acara pernikahan Ino. Secara garis besar, Naruto tidak menyukai pria itu. Atau siapa pun yang memiliki perasaan pada istrinya, ia tidak suka.

Naruto spontan mengambil ponsel dari teling Sakura dan menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

"Ada keperluan apa dengan 'istriku'?" tanya Naruto sambil menekankan kata istri pada kalimatnya.

Seketika sepi dari seberang sana, sepertinya Sasori terdiam tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan berbicara dengannya.

"Ah Uzumaki-san. Aku haya sedang menanyakan pendapat Sakura-sensei tentang proposal donasi yang akan aku ajukan untuk panti asuhan,"

Naruto berpikir sebentar. Ia ingat Sakura pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka pernah tinggal di dekat sebuah panti asuhan di Kanada. Bagaimana pun panti asuhan itu adalah rumah kedua Sakura. Tempat istrinya melewati hari-hari yang berat tanpa Naruto.

"Mungkin aku bisa melihat-lihat isi proposalmu, Sensei. Kirimkan saja padaku akan aku kirim alamat emailku."

Sakura menoleh terkejut. Ia pikir Naruto akan marah dan memaki-maki Sasori karena berani menelpon istrinya. Sakura tersenyum senang, baiklah perasaannya mulai melega.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu anak-anak di sana," Sakura melemparkan senyuman pada Naruto.

Naruto menaruh ponsel Sakura setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Sasori. Ia menoleh dan pandangan keduanya bertemu. Hatinya berdebar hebat. Ini sudah berapa tahun dan ia masih saja berdebar saat mentap istrinya? Naruto pasti sudah sangat tergila-gila pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi rumahmu di sana, melihat-lihat seperti apa kamarmu, dapurmu, dan halaman tempatmu menghabiskan waktu selama tiga tahun bersama Haru. Aku ingin melihat semuanya. Aku juga ingin melihat jauh ke dalam hatimu, agar aku tidak perlu menemukan lagi kesalahpahaman di antara kita."

Sakura merangkul Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. "Tentu saja, kau boleh melakukan semuanya."

Haru masih berlarian di atas rumput. Langit semakin membiru dengan awan-awan yang sangat indah bergerak di atas sana. Sesekali Sakura tertawa saat melihat tingkah lucu anaknya. Tenten datang dan menghampiri Haru, lalu mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Dari kejauhan Sai dan Gaara memperhatikan mereka sambil tak berhenti menunjukkan senyuman. Apakah ini yang disebut akhir yang bahagia? Dalam kehidupan tentu saja akan selalu ada rintangan di antara mereka, namun Sai yakin bahwa Naruto dan Sakura sudah berbeda. Merekan akan bisa menghadapi semuanya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Karena Sai bisa melihat mereka lebih mencintai satu sama lain dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Hei, kau dipanggil tuh," Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Sai.

Sai melihat Naruto dan Sakura melambaikan tangannya di kajauhan. Sepertinya bukan hanya Sai, mereka juga memanggil Gaara untuk mendekat. Sai dan Gaara berlari menghampiri majikannya.

"Kemarilah, kita berfoto bersama," pinta Naruto sambil menata sebuah kamera agar ditaruh di tempat yang bisa mengambil gambar mereka semua. Ia mengatur _timer_ dan menarik semuanya merapat. Haru berlari ke pelukan ibunya sementara Naruto merangkul Sakura. Gaara berdiri kaku di samping Naruto dan Tenten meraih bahu Sai untuk mendekat. Mereka pun bersiap mengambil gambar.

"Katakan _cheese_!" teriak Naruto.

Jepret!

oOo

The End

A/N : Hai semuanya, apa kabar? Tidak terasa fict ini sudah sampai begitu saja ke ending. Maaf jika endingnya terlalu klise. Tadinya aku ingin mengakhiri cerita di chapter 15, tapi sepertinya terlalu singkat. Jadi aku perpanjang sampai chapter 18. Semoga reader semua menikmati ceritaku. Dan aku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang masih terus mengikutiku meski beberapa kali aku hiatus dan lama tidak update. Oh ya, kalian bisa mengikutiku terus untuk cerita-ceritaku yang selanjutnya. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya!

Happy reading!


End file.
